Juegos de Pasión
by Miu Furinji
Summary: Tras la muerte de un pariente lejano, Edward se ha convertido en el conde de Harrington, pero es mal visto en la alta sociedad.Winry es una caprichosa heredera enamorada de un sinvergüenza que su padre no aprueba.Pero lo que comienza como una travesura se transformará en un chispeante duelo de voluntades. UA.
1. Chapter 1

_**Adaptación de novela**_

_**Autora original: Deborah Releigh. Derechos reservados**_©

_**Titulo de la obra: Some Like It Brazen**_

_**Sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

_**Ambientado en la época victoriana**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

—Por el amor de Dios, Edward, quédate quieto antes de que tenga que atarte a la cama—se quejó lord Hugues.

Edward Elric, quinto conde de Harrington, sonrió divertido. Era un caballero con los músculos de una persona acostumbrada a trabajar duro y cabello lacio rubio que peinaba en un cola alta de una tez demasiado bronceada para la moda y rasgos demasiado vigorosos para los cánones de belleza. Sus ojos color ambar eran cálidos y tenían unos inesperados y encantadores hoyuelos.

Siempre estaba de buen humor y era paciente por naturaleza, una ventaja para alguien que había tenido que escuchar durante quince días las lamentables ideas de Maes —como le decían sus amigos a lord Hugues—acerca de cómo consideraba él que debía ser un verdadero caballero.

—Nadie puede quedarse quieto después de haber padecido durante tres horas que lo bañen, lo cepillen y mil cosas más. Te puedo asegurar que me han tratado mejor en las peleas de borrachos.

—Deja de quejarte. Puedes considerarte afortunado, tu silueta no exige que encargue un corsé. Son terriblemente incómodos, según dicen —respondió Maes, con total falta de compasión—. Por supuesto, hacen furor desde que el príncipe comenzó a usarlos. Después de todo, quizás podamos considerar la idea.

Edward alzó una ceja.

—Ni se te ocurra.

Impaciente ya, el esbelto dandy, vestido con extravagancia, sonrió con aire de superioridad.

—No solo me atrevería, querido Edward, sino que además te apretaría te metería yo mismo dentro de él si lo creyera necesario. —Con un gesto ampuloso sacó un abanico para agitarlo frente a su puntiaguda nariz—. Te advertí que toda la alta sociedad va a estar ansiosa esperando emitir su juicio acerca del nuevo conde de Harrington. En especial, desde el momento en que has despertado su curiosidad con tu súbita transformación de granjero en conde. Sin duda todos estarán aguardando el instante en que se evidencien tus modales rústicos y tu falta de experiencia en asuntos mundanos.

—¿Lo que significa que creen que llegaré a sus veladas con mis botas llenas de barro y arrastrando una vaca?

—Eso es exactamente lo que esperan.

Edward sonrió irónico.

—Confío en tu juicio, Maes —murmuró—, pero debo admitir que todavía no entiendo cómo el hecho de que me cepillen hasta quedar en carne viva, y de ser estrangulado luego por mi perverso valet puede garantizar que no oleré a campo.

El abanico se cerró de golpe y Maes avanzó por la horrible alfombra de cachemira. Desde su llegada a Londres, durante su riguroso entrenamiento para adquirir buenos modales, ser elegante y aprender a bailar, Edward no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer más que una somera inspección de la enorme mansión. Por cierto, no había tenido tiempo de transformar la opulencia en un estilo más simple y más adecuado a un soltero de gustos sobrios —Dios mío, ¿cuántas veces debo recordártelo? Un caballero se distingue por su atuendo, y lo más importante es el nudo de su corbata: lo que diferencia a un verdadero noble de un campesino.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las absurdas palabras de su amigo. Ese era el tipo de lógica que él jamás entendería, sin importar la cantidad de títulos que le cayeran encima.

—¿Pretendes decirme, mi querido Maes, que en un país lleno de mentes brillantes, de científicos progresistas y de muy respetados filósofos, poetas y guerreros, todo lo que nos eleva sobre el nivel de los salvajes es el nudo de una corbata?

Se oyó una tos de uno de los muchos sirvientes uniformados que estaban reunidos en el salón, hasta que la severa mirada de lord Hugues cayó sobre el desdichado.

—Retírense —ordenó—. Hablaré con el señor a solas.

Los sirvientes se retiraron de la habitación, felices de alejarse de la filosa lengua del dandy y de su costumbre de desollar vivos a los que osaran interferir en sus tortuosas lecciones. Sólo el bien entrenado valet se animó a demorarse unos instantes en un gesto de rebeldía y sacar una diminuta hilacha de la chaqueta morada de Edward antes de unirse al grupo en retirada.

Con una mueca de disgusto, el nuevo conde se adelantó para examinar su figura en el espejo ataviada con pantalones de satín blanco y chaleco plateado. Ese tipo de atuendo elegante podía ser de rigor para una velada en Londres, pero él se sentía ridículo.

Cielos, había visto monos disfrazados que parecían más cómodos que él cubiertos de satín y de diamantes.

¿Qué sabía él de la alta sociedad? No había sido educado para ocupar un puesto entre los elegidos. De hecho, durante la mayor parte de su vida había sido apenas consciente de su vínculo con la aristocracia. La noticia de que había heredado un título, luego de la muerte del viejo conde, seguida al poco tiempo por la muerte de su hijo y de dos sobrinos, lo sorprendió tanto a él como a la horrorizada familia de los Harrington, que lo consideraban casi un usurpador.

Un súbito golpe de abanico sobre uno de sus hombros obligó a Edward a volverse de mala gana y enfrentar la mirada centelleante de su amigo.

—Edward, hay pocas personas tan versadas en las costumbres de la sociedad como yo —le advirtió Maes, en tono severo—. De lo cual me siento orgulloso, y esa es precisamente la razón por la cual me elegiste para a que preparara tu presentación en sociedad. Yo soy tan consciente como tú del ridículo. Quizá más que tú. Pero, a pesar de que he convertido la superficialidad y la estupidez de los demás en una fuente de diversión, nunca cometí el error de subestimar el poder de la alta sociedad. Nunca.

Edward suspiró. Su amigo tenía razón, por supuesto. Aunque no le importara en absoluto la opinión que la sociedad podía llegar a formarse de él, no podía olvidar que ahora tenía una familia que dependía de él para conservar su dignidad. Una de las cargas que había heredado junto con su título. Más importante aún era que debía ganar la confianza de sus pares los nobles, si deseaba usar su nueva posición para ayudar a los que había dejado atrás. Su sillón en la Cámara de los Lores no tendría sentido si lo consideraban un simplón y un torpe, sin la capacidad necesaria para manejarse en las altas esferas. O para solicitar el ingreso a los clubes de caballeros, donde, por supuesto, se reunía el verdadero poder.

—Perdóname, Maes. —Se inclinó—. No es mi intención menospreciar el evento. Es solo que me siento incómodo e inseguro, no querría hacer el ridículo.

Los finos rasgos volvieron a adquirir su expresión irónica.

—No temas, Edward. No serás el más deslumbrante o el más elegante de los caballeros, pero eres inteligente y tienes tu encanto cuando te lo propones.

—Gracias... creo.

Los ojos castaños destellaron.

—Y con un poco de suerte, no harás el ridículo.

Echó hacia atrás la cabeza para reírse del ácido cumplido. Hugues nunca sería un compañero complaciente. Actuaría como un perfecto idiota y de pronto sacaría a relucir su filoso ingenio, que lo había convertido en el más exitoso espía de la corona. Edward no lamentaba haber solicitado su ayuda.

Aunque en ese momento Hugues era el propietario de La guarida del diablo, una elegante casa de juegos, era sin duda el personaje más destacado de la sociedad y la persona ideal para presentar a Edward a la más selecta minoría.

—Bueno, puedo pisar a las muchachas que tengan la desdicha de ser mis acompañantes en la pista de baile, y olvidarme de qué tenedor debo usar, pero al menos mi corbata estará perfecta y mi chaqueta, tan ajustada que apenas podré respirar. Espero que nadie me confunda con el jardinero.

Maes resopló con desdén.

—Como si un jardinero pudiera darse el lujo de tener una chaqueta de Weston.

—O fuera lo bastante ridículo como para querer tener una.

Edward respiró hondo. Por más que desease permanecer en la dudosa comodidad de una casa llena de corrientes de aire, sabía que eso era imposible. Debía ocupar su lugar como conde de Harrington, le gustase o no.

—¿Vamos?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lady Winry Rockbell, la hija de los duques de Lockharte, estaba cada vez más furiosa.

Era algo que solía suceder.

A pesar del interminable desfile de institutrices que habían intentado persuadirla, intimidarla, y hasta obligarla para que se convirtiera en una recatada dama, ella tenía un carácter orgulloso y la costumbre de hablar primero y pensar después. A menudo, mucho después.

En su defensa, sin embargo, se puede decir que ella siempre estaba dispuesta a admitir que estaba equivocaba y que nunca descargaba su mal humor sobre la servidumbre ni nadie que no estuviera en situación de poder defenderse.

Lo cual no significa que los sirvientes se mantuvieran alejados cuando lady Winry se enfrentaba con su padre. Escaleras abajo se decía que era mejor introducir la mano en un nido de avispas que caer en medio de una de esas batallas entre personas de sangre azul. Hasta el mayordomo, que se consideraba apenas un escalón por debajo de la realeza, huía a toda velocidad hacia las dependencias de servicio cuando escuchaba cómo se estrellaban contra el piso los primeros platos de la delicada porcelana de Wedgwood.

Sin darse cuenta del éxodo de la servidumbre a zonas más seguras, Winry caminaba con brío, furiosa, de un extremo al otro de la vasta biblioteca, evaluando la posibilidad de arrojar contra la puerta algunos de los excepcionales libros empastados en cuero. Harían un estrépito aún mayor que el de la porcelana. Pero mientras su rabia la impulsaba a estrangular a alguien, no había caído aún en la insensatez total. El duque, alto, con los cabellos de plata y rasgos vigorosos, era muy tolerante con su única hija, pero la encerraría en lo alto de una torre si tocaba alguno de sus amados libros.

Percibiendo la ardiente necesidad de destrucción de su hija, el duque se instaló cómodamente en un elegante sofá de damasco y señaló los estantes con libros y porcelana pintada.

—Creo que le erraste a uno de los platos de Wedgwood de tu madre, Winry, en caso de que aún estés de humor como para seguir actuando como una niñita caprichosa —le dijo con tono sereno.

Ella se detuvo y escudriñó a su padre como un gato erizado.

—Esto es intolerable. No tenías ningún derecho a rechazar la propuesta de matrimonio de lord Heidrich —siseó, apretando los dientes.

Una ceja de plata se alzó ante sus mordaces palabras.

—Pues resulta que tenía todo el derecho. A pesar de que tú creas que estás por encima del mundo, todavía soy tu padre y no te dejaré arrojar tu futuro por la borda casándote con un vicioso rufián como Heidrich, que, por cierto, te haría desdichada en una semana.

Winry inspiró hondo. Sabía que a su padre no le simpatizaba lord Heidrich. ¿Cómo no saberlo? Bastaba que los dos hombres se encontraran en la misma habitación para sentir cómo se helaba el ambiente. Pero ella no había previsto que el duque pudiera insultarlo como lo hizo.

—Lord Heidrich no es un rufián.

—Bah. Solo una inocente como tú es capaz de ignorar su pésima reputación. —La expresión de su padre se endureció con un inusual desagrado—. Por el amor de Dios, es un jugador y un aventurero que ha estado envuelto en escándalos desde el día en que llegó a Central.

Winry contuvo las ganas de llorar. Inocente o no, ella conocía la reputación de Alphonse. Y sin duda ese riesgo era lo que más la atraía. Bueno, no solo eso, también su encantadora cabellera rubia y sus ojos azul profundo. Para una joven que había sido sobreprotegida toda su vida, ¿qué podía resultar más fascinante que un caballero que osaba desafiar las tediosas reglas de la convención?

Él era orgulloso, impredecible, y tenía toda la buena voluntad del mundo para iniciarla en las realidades que estaban fuera de la burbuja en la que había sido criada.

En todo sentido: irresistible.

—No puedes arrojar la primera piedra, padre —le respondió, echando chispas—. Por lo que sé, te permitiste unos cuantos escándalos cuando eras joven.

—Mis escándalos no incluyeron duelos, bailes prostibularios en mi casa o poner en peligro a jóvenes mujeres.

—¿En peligro? Eso es absurdo.

El duque era una de las pocas personas que no le tenía miedo al mal carácter de Winry. Se puso de pie y la enfrentó con expresión seria.

—No soy idiota, Winry. Sé que el sinvergüenza te ha seducido llevándote a ver boxeo y carreras de caballos, y también una comedia subida de tono que no era digna ni de una prostituta.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. Oh, ¡diablos! Y todo el cuidado que había puesto en ocultar sus emocionantes salidas... Era obvio que ser un duque incluía conocer cada maldita cosa que sucedía en Central, tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo para enfrentar su mirada acusatoria.

—Alphonse no es el culpable. Fui yo quien le pidió que me acompañara a esos lugares.

—Y esa es la única razón por la cual no tomé un látigo para azotarlo, te lo puedo asegurar.

—Y le pedí que me acompañara porque estoy aburrida a muerte de estar encerrada como si yo no pudiera tomar por mí misma las más sencillas decisiones.

—Eres mi hija. Es mi deber protegerte.

Winry casi grita de la rabia. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado el sermón familiar? ¿Cien veces? ¿Mil? Por cierto, se repetía de manera mecánica cada vez que ella corría el riesgo de divertirse un poco.

—No soy tu hija. Soy una muñequita que exhibes cuando se te da la gana y luego la guardas. Al menos Alphonse nota que soy una mujer que puede conocer un poco el mundo.

—Oh, no me cabe la menor duda. Lord Heidrich ha desempeñado bien su papel. Él es, después de todo, un exitoso seductor y está acostumbrado a hacer todo lo necesario para complacer a una dama —alzó una ceja con parsimonia—. Me pregunto, sin embargo, si te has puesto a reflexionar en los motivos por los cuales ha demostrado tanto interés en ti después de haber evitado con tanta asiduidad a las debutantes.

Winry tuvo la súbita visión de un gato jugando con una laucha.

Y ella no era el gato.

—Él me encuentra... fascinante.

—No, mi querida. Lo que encuentra fascinante es lo que se dice acerca de tu dote.

—¡Padre! —parpadeó sorprendida.

—El hombre no tiene donde caerse muerto —agregó el duque con frialdad—. A pesar de haber empeñado hasta la última de sus propiedades, aún está cargado de deudas. No hay una casa de juegos en la ciudad que le permita cruzar sus umbrales, y lo han echado de todos los clubes. Su única esperanza es conseguirse una novia lo bastante ingenua como para no ver más allá de un físico agradable y unos encantos superficiales.

Winry frunció los labios. No escucharía más a su padre. No podía. Si lo hacía, el caballero que le había robado el corazón, el hombre que le había prometido un futuro esplendoroso sin reglas ni expectativas tediosas, se convertiría en un fraude.

Los sirvientes habían sido prudentes al desaparecer.

—No escucharé semejantes calumnias. Alphonse me ama.

—Lord Heidrich sólo se ama a sí mismo.

—No lo conoces tan bien como yo.

—Lo conozco mucho mejor que tú —hubo una breve pausa antes de que el duque se levantara del sillón con determinación y concluyera—: y es por eso mismo que nunca será tu esposo.

Winry levantó el mentón para competir con el de su padre. Estaba harta de que le ordenaran lo que debía hacer como si fuera una idiota. Al menos Alphonse fingía tener en cuenta sus deseos.

—Tengo veintidós años, padre, y estoy en condiciones de hacer lo que se me antoje. No puedes impedir que me case con Alphonse.

Apoyaba las manos en sus caderas para reafirmar su decisión, pero el duque se arregló con calma los puños de la chaqueta. Los dientes de ella rechinaron ante la afectada despreocupación.

—Quizá no, pero en realidad no creo que ninguno de los dos esté satisfecho con la perspectiva de tener que vivir en una ruinosa casita o alquilar un cuarto en los suburbios —sonrió con tristeza—. Te aseguro que puede parecer encantador en los libros de cuentos, pero no hay nada placentero en tener que fregar los propios pisos o congelarse delante de una chimenea apagada. Además, lord Heidrich vendería hasta a su madre antes de verse reducido a la pobreza.

—¿Pobreza? —su aire desafiante desapareció con sorprendente rapidez—. ¿Serías capaz de desheredarme?

De pronto el semblante de su padre se ensombreció.

—No hay necesidad de tomar tan drásticas medidas —comentó apenado—. Es tan sencillo como que no tengo ninguna dote para darte.

—Pero... eso es absurdo.

—Es la pura verdad.

—No te entiendo.

—Porque nunca me esforcé para que entendieras —admitió con un suspiro—. Con tu belleza y tu posición, supuse que cuando eligieras un marido, tendrías el buen criterio de escoger uno con una gran fortuna. Después de todo, es lo que hace la mayoría de las muchachas.

Ella frunció el ceño. La mayoría de las muchachas no eran las hijas de un duque. Por el amor de Dios, ella nunca le había dedicado ni un minuto a un tema tan poco interesante como la riqueza.

—Pero ¿qué fue de mi dote? —le preguntó.

—¿Cómo crees que han sido financiadas tus costosas actividades sociales durante estos últimos cuatro años?

Quizá por primera vez en su corta vida, su rápido ingenio abandonó a Winry.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no tenemos dinero?

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que su padre se volviera para caminar con lentitud hacia la ventana. Le daba la espalda.

—Ser duque es muy costoso, mi querida. Tengo propiedades que necesitan un constante mantenimiento, casi un batallón de sirvientes a los que hay que pagar, arrendatarios que alojar, tus hermanos que tienen que estudiar, y, por supuesto, tu madre necesita las joyas y la ropa adecuadas.

—¿Y qué hay de tus rentas y tus inversiones?

Su mirada permanecía fija en la calle Mayfair debajo de la ventana.

—Deberían alcanzar, pero mientras Londres está consagrada al placer, la guerra está arrasando con el mundo. El comercio se ha detenido, y no quedan suficientes hombres en condiciones de atender los campos. —El duque sacudió la cabeza para expresar su frustración—. Son tiempos funestos para los terratenientes. ¿Cómo podría desentenderme y dejar que mis arrendatarios se mueran de hambre?

—Pero la guerra terminó —señaló Winry sin convicción.

—Eso no hace que los jóvenes se levanten de sus tumbas para sembrar mis campos, ni llenar las despensas vacías. A veces lleva años recuperarse de ciertos desastres.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?

Se volvió para mirarla con una expresión sombría.

—Ya te lo dije, simplemente creí que cuando tuvieras que elegir con quién casarte, lo harías con un caballero de buena posición.

Winry sintió náuseas. El brillante futuro que había imaginado durante meses se despedazaba frente a ella.

—Dios mío esto es terrible.

—No tanto —su padre se le acercó y le dio una suave palmadita en el hombro—. Debe de haber más de un caballero que reúna las condiciones adecuadas y que desee con toda su alma casarse con la hija de un duque, en especial, una más hermosa que un ángel.

Se separó de un tirón de su mano consoladora, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—¿Careces de todo sentimiento? Amo a Alphonse. No me interesa ningún otro caballero. En especial ninguno que quiera casarse conmigo porque soy tu hija.

Su padre se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces dile a lord Heidrich que te quieres casar sin dote y sin mi consentimiento. Y veamos cuánto tarda en desaparecer.

Winry ni siquiera tuvo en cuenta la posibilidad de ir a ver a Alphonse. "No porque tema que él me abandone si se entera de que no tengo un centavo", se dijo para tranquilizarse. Simplemente, no quería que él se sacrificara por ella de esa manera. No importaba cuánto le doliera.

Sabiendo que no podría contener las lágrimas por mucho tiempo más, miró al caballero que acababa de arruinar su vida. Sin pensarlo, se llevó la mano al medallón de plata que llevaba colgado sobre el corazón, que latía con fuerza. El collar había sido un regalo de Alphonse y guardaba su querido retrato.

—Nunca olvidaré a Alphonse. ¡Nunca! —exclamó con dramatismo. Luego, salió indignada de la habitación, dirigiéndose a sus aposentos privados para llorar su desdicha.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Adaptación de novela**_

_**Autora original: Deborah Releigh. Derechos reservados**_©

_**Titulo de la obra: Some Like It Brazen**_

_**Sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

En su búsqueda, los dedos de la mujer se deslizaron por los muslos de Edward con la sutileza de un toro. Casi atragantándose con el delicioso bocado de pollo que acababa de llevarse a la boca, él arrojó una mirada de soslayo a la mujer sentada a su lado.

Como anfitriona, lady Beauvaille era sin duda una belleza sensual, admitió de mala gana. Aunque ya había pasado la flor de la juventud, tenía curvas exuberantes y sus ojos oscuros ardían anhelantes.

Y, sin embargo, aunque no le molestaba en absoluto que lo toquetearan por debajo de la mesa, hubiera preferido que la mujer en cuestión no tuviera un marido célebre por su puntería, o uno que casualmente estaba sentado frente a él.

Bebiendo tranquila su vino y mientras fingía interesarse en el anciano general sentado a su lado, la anfitriona continuó con la atrevida inspección de su entrepierna. Los ágiles dedos apretaban y acariciaban con indudable maestría. Luego, comenzaron a trabajar con un propósito implacable. Edward tragó de prisa mientras trataba de eludir el decidido ataque.

¿Acaso esa mujer había enloquecido? Maes o le había advertido que la rica señora hubiera perdido la razón, pero quizás esa era la manera de comportarse de la sociedad londinense. Quizá todas las anfitrionas tenían la costumbre de acariciar a sus invitados.

Al verse rechazada, lady Beauvaille se volvió hacia él con un discreto mohín.

—¿Qué sucede, mi querido lord Harrington, tiene algún problema?

Limpiándose los dedos con la servilleta de hilo, Edward consideró con rapidez sus opciones. No quería iniciar una escena desagradable ni ocasionar un escándalo. Por otro lado, no quería que ella creyera que él tenía interés en una relación más... íntima.

La sola idea lo hacía estremecerse. Era muy exigente en cuanto a sus amantes. Además, conservaba intacto su instinto de auto preservación.

Tener sexo banal con una mujer que sin duda les había abierto las piernas a una considerable cantidad de caballeros no valía el riesgo de recibir una bala de plomo en el corazón.

Confiando en no resultar hiriente, le sonrió con la mayor amabilidad.

—¿Qué problema podría tener, querida lady Beauvaille? —murmuró—. Los rumores acerca de sus extraordinarias virtudes como anfitriona no le hacen justicia: nos ha engalanado con un banquete digno de la realeza.

Los ojos oscuros escrutaron su expresión deliberadamente impasible. Se demoraron en el color dorado de su mirada y en su lacio cabello rubio. Luego, con toda intención, descendieron en un lento y audaz examen de sus anchos hombros y su estrecha cintura.

Por primera vez en sus veintiocho años de vida, Edward comprendió lo que siente una mujer cuando la desnudan con la mirada. Y no lo encontró tan agradable como suponía.

—Confío, mi querido lord Harrington, que no solo mis virtudes como anfitriona lo atrajeron a esta pequeña reunión —dijo lady Beauvaille con voz meliflua.

Edward resistió el impulso de aflojar el nudo de su corbata. Si hubiera sido una liebre, habría salido disparando hacia el agujero más próximo.

—Bueno... sí, por cierto.

Ella se humedeció los labios con la lengua como una cazadora a punto de devorar a su presa.

—Me parece que pensamos igual. ¿Quizá podamos discutir nuestros intereses en común más tarde en el jardín de invierno? ¿Después de que empiece el baile?

Se oyó un ruido sordo del otro lado de la mesa, y Edward descubrió la expresión de sospechosa inocencia de Maes. Maldita rata tramposa. Su amigo conocía a la perfección la tendencia de lady Beauvaille a acosar a sus huéspedes y no le había hecho ninguna advertencia. Sin duda, estaba disfrutando con su incomodidad.

Como no era uno de esos hombres que dejan pasar un gesto tan amable sin su merecida recompensa, Edward se inclinó para tomar su copa de vino mientras le daba una fuerte patada a Maes en la pierna. Tuvo la satisfacción de escuchar un apagado quejido, pero no pudo escapar de la mujer que lo seguía mirando como si fuera un apetitoso bocado.

—Debo de coincidir en que es un ofrecimiento tentador, mi querida señora. Sin embargo...

Como una bendición del cielo, el difícil trance fue interrumpido por lord Beauvaille, quien carraspeó para indicar que había llegado el momento en que las mujeres se retiraran de la mesa.

Con un último y desvergonzado apretón a la pierna de Edward, lady Beauvaille se levantó majestuosa de su silla y encabezó el grupo de damas en su partida desde el comedor hasta el cercano salón. A salvo por el momento, Edward dejó escapar un silencioso suspiro de alivio.

¡Diablos! Se había imaginado una cantidad de posibles escollos en su camino hacia Londres. Errores vergonzosos, equivocaciones ingenuas, que lo desaprobaran por exceso de fingida afectación. Pero ser acosado por una ardiente señora en su propia mesa, nunca. Y ahora la atrevida mujer buscaría el momento de encontrarse con él en el jardín de invierno.

Con una punzada de nostalgia por la simple y tranquila existencia que había dejado atrás, Edward bebió su oporto y obediente celebró los chistes subidos de tono que se barajaban en la mesa. Incluso aceptó fumar un pequeño cigarro, y no tosió con el desagradable humo. Ya se había disipado por completo cualquier esperanza de una charla inteligente acerca de las nuevas leyes que se discutían en la Cámara de los lores, o de alguna referencia a las últimas novedades de Europa. Era obvio que solo las conversaciones más frívolas estaban permitidas en esas ocasiones.

El ruido de los huéspedes que se acercaban señaló el comienzo del baile. Con la esperanza de que no se notara su impaciencia, Edward siguió al rebaño que avanzaba escaleras arriba. Una vez dentro de la deprimente opulencia del salón marfil y oro, se hizo a un lado y esperó.

Le llevó un buen rato, pero por fin el esbelto y elegante caballero entró por la puerta y se detuvo para observar a la muchedumbre con su monóculo. Edward no vaciló. Se acercó y aferró a la maldita rata por el pescuezo y lo atrajo hacia un rincón.

—¿Ibas a alguna parte, Maes? —murmuró, con un destello en la mirada.

Pasando con suavidad la mano sobre su traje azul, Maes sonrió con una inocencia que contrastaba con la picardía de sus ojos.

—Oh, estás aquí, Edward. Temí que hubieras huido.

—Créeme, la idea me cruzó por la cabeza más de una vez. Por desgracia, mi deseo de estrangularte fue más fuerte que el deseo de regresar a casa y preparar mi equipaje.

Maes sacó un pañuelo de encaje para pasárselo por la nariz con aire ofendido.

—Por cierto, Edward, no hay motivo para estar de semejante humor. A pesar de que el pollo estaba demasiado cocido y las verduras más blandas de lo que se rumorea acerca de la virilidad de lord Beauvaille. Pero debemos reconocer que los dulces fueron maravillosos.

Edward resopló, tratando de ser paciente. Esto no era lo que habían acordado.

—Muy gracioso, querido amigo. Sin embargo, debes saber que mi disgusto no tiene nada que ver con el chef de lady Beauvaille.

—¿No?

—No —sus ojos se entrecerraron con malicia—. ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste?

—¿Advertirte qué cosa?

—Maes...

Los finos labios hicieron una mueca interrogativa, pero notando que había provocado a su amigo más allá de la cuenta, Maes suspiró.

—Oh, muy bien. No te lo advertí porque en ese caso hubieras huido como una virgen aterrorizada en el mismo instante en que lady Beauvaille se te acercara.

¿Virgen aterrorizada? Edward se puso rígido ante el ultraje. Lo habían insultado de muchas maneras, pero nunca le habían dicho algo semejante.

Sin duda porque la mayoría de los caballeros preferían no recibir una paliza que los dejara al borde de la muerte.

—Ridículo —gruñó.

—Vamos, vamos. No te enfades. No es mi culpa que, a pesar de todas tus buenas cualidades, la voluntad de engaño no esté entre ellas. Llevas cada uno de tus pensamientos escrito en el rostro.

—Por suerte, no necesité engañar a nadie en Kent —replicó indignado—. Allí un caballero es juzgado por su honestidad y su integridad.

—Santo cielo, qué conceptos más aburridos.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Yo los encuentro muy saludables.

—Sin duda —Maes revoleó su pañuelo—. Sin embargo, estás en Londres y no en Kent, y aquí descubrirás que tu saludable honestidad no te servirá para nada.

Edward sintió una aguda punzada de nostalgia. Maldición. Solo quería estar de regreso en su vieja casa con un buen libro y un vaso de brandy. Esa era su idea de una velada perfecta. Por desgracia, Maes tenía razón. Él estaba en Londres, atrapado en los ridículos juegos de una selecta minoría.

—¿Te refieres a que debo soportar con una sonrisa en los labios que una mujerzuela entrada en años me manosee por debajo de la mesa?

—Exacto. Lady Beauvaille es un personaje importante en la alta sociedad. Si tú rechazaste sus avances o le dejaste entrever tu disgusto por sus peculiares costumbres, puede llegar a hacerte la vida imposible.

—Maravilloso —refunfuñó.

—Además, ver cómo te atragantabas con tu bocado de pollo no tuvo precio.

Edward no pudo evitar una risa ahogada. Sin duda, el maldito canalla había disfrutado de la escena.

—Me alegra haberte entretenido.

—No le des importancia al asunto.

Lord Harrington gruñó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Ahora, mientras tú disfrutas de tu pequeña broma, quizá tengas la amabilidad de informarme cómo demonios me libraré del encuentro en el jardín de invierno. Me estará esperando tan pronto como empiece la orquesta.

—¿En realidad estás seguro de que deseas evitar el encuentro? —preguntó curioso—. Es cierto que lady Beauvaille no es una jovencita, pero conserva su belleza, y se dice que tiene talento.

El conde no intentó ocultar un escalofrío.

—Y también está casada. Si bien no la encuentro repulsiva, no pierdo el tiempo con las mujeres de otros caballeros.

—Honesto y con principios —Maes suspiró con mundana afectación—. Diablos, no podrás sobrevivir entre los nativos, viejo amigo.

—Tú deber es asegurarte de que lo logre.

Maes hizo una mueca al descubrir que la anfitriona despellejaba a Edward con ojos ávidos de deseo.

—Oh, muy bien, intentaré distraer a lady Beauvaille. Tú quédate aquí y evita hechizar a alguna otra dama desesperada.

Incapaz de resistirse a cobrar una pequeña venganza ante la burla de su amigo, Edward le sonrió con dulzura.

—Gracias, Maes. Ten la certeza de que le hablaré a Gracia de lady Beauvaille y de los terribles sacrificios que te viste obligado a hacer por mí.

De repente, el esbelto caballero se puso rígido y observó a su amigo con el ceño fruncido. Pocas personas en Londres no habían descubierto aún que el pícaro de antaño estaba ahora bajo la autoridad de la fuerte personalidad de su mujer.

—Una palabra de esto a Gracia, y te tendré amarrado dentro de un corsé antes de que puedas pestañear —murmuró.

—Solo si tu dulce esposa no te asesina antes. Sé que es capaz de hacerlo.

—Yo también —respondió con amargura.

El extravagante dandy se dio media vuelta con desdén y se abrió paso entre la multitud. Todavía sonriente, Edward se fue hundiendo en las sombras y se apoyó contra una pared. Seguro que Maes encontraría la forma de distraer a lady Beauvaille. Había pocos que podían resistir sus encantos. Eso, sin embargo, no lo liberó de su malestar.

La sonrisa se desvaneció mientras su mirada ociosa recorría el salón de baile. A pesar del tamaño de la sala, se sentía sofocado por la multitud cada vez más numerosa, además percibía las miradas burlonas que le dirigían. Santo cielo, la velada recién empezaba y ya deseaba estar a kilómetros de distancia. ¿Cómo demonios soportaría tres meses de esa tortura?

Distraído, levantó una mano para tironear de la maldita corbata que se le clavaba en la garganta y le hacía cosquillas en el mentón. Aún faltaban horas para que llegase el momento en que pudiera ofrecer excusas razonables y retirarse, cuando descubrió a una exótica belleza de pie en un rincón distante.

Edward se quedó sin aliento. Se olvidó de parpadear. E incluso de tragar.

Por todos los diablos, ella era exquisita.

A la luz de las velas su cabello parecía tan hermoso y brillante como el radiante sol. Sus Cabellos estaban primorosamente recogidos en lo alto de la cabeza, con un fleco en su frente y mientras algunos mechones sueltos acariciaban el marfil di las mejillas. Sus ojos azules parecían dominar el rostro de óvalo perfecto. Poco a poco su mirada deslumbrada descendió para contemplar la esbelta figura, envuelta en un resplandeciente vestido amarillo. De inmediato el cuerpo de Edward se encendió.

Que ella luciera como un ave del paraíso entre pálidas palomas no fue Io que llamó y retuvo su atención, sino la fuerza que emanaba y parecía reverberar en el aire a su alrededor. No era una mujer que uno pudiera arrastrar por la vida. Oh, no. Ella se abriría paso sola. Dios proteja a quien pretendiera interponerse en su camino. Con un estremecimiento sintió la imperiosa necesidad de cruzar el salón y reclamarla para sí.

Por suerte no había perdido del todo el tino.

Aun si estaba dispuesto a arrojarse a sus encantadores pies, no lograría más que poner en aprietos a la pobre mujer y quedar en ridículo.

Lord Harrington sabía que se estaban divirtiendo a sus expensas. Él era un burgués, sin sofisticación, y carecía del prolijo encanto que admiraban las damas. Le hacía falta pulirse mucho todavía antes de poder acercarse a una mujer de esa clase. Por ahora, ella podía tomarlo por un caballero o por un sirviente. Sin permitirse el riesgo de hacer algo ridículo, Edward se apartó de la pared y se encaminó decidido hacia las puertas de vidrio.

El aire sofocante y el espantoso chirrido de los violines que estaban aliñando en un lejano rincón le daban jaqueca. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco para sobrevivir esa noche.

Y quizás una saludable dosis de arsénico.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Lady Winry alimentaba su espléndida furia en un rincón del salón de baile de lady Beauvaille.

Una vez más.

Estaba tan maravillosamente furiosa, por cierto, que nadie más que los muy torpes o los muy desesperados habrían tenido el valor de dirigirle una sonrisa.

¡Como se había atrevido su padre!, pensaba, con una alta dosis de autocompasión. Ya era lo bastante espantoso que hubiera consagrado la tarde a romperle sin piedad el corazón, y a arruinarle el futuro. Ni el más vil de los padres estaría satisfecho después de semejante hazaña.

Insistirle para que asistiera a esta aburrida reunión mientras todavía estaba sufriendo por su espíritu destrozado era totalmente intolerable. Necesitaba tiempo para calmar sus nervios. Unos pocos días para aceptar lo inaceptable.

Por primera vez en su joven vida, sin embargo, ni sus berrinches ni sus lágrimas impresionaron en lo más mínimo a su padre. Por cierto, cuando proclamó categóricamente que nada le impediría pasar la noche sola en sus aposentos, el duque la había amenazado con toda brutalidad, diciéndole que la cargaría por encima del hombro y la llevaría al baile de los Beauvaille en enaguas, si no quedaba más remedio.

Era suficiente para que la más dócil de las muchachas quedara embargada por una total frustración. Y Winry nunca había sido dócil.

Por desgracia, a pesar de su deseo de patalear y gritar y arrojar objetos frágiles, no pudo más que resignarse a soportar su malestar en estoico silencio. Dios sabía los rumores que correrían cuando se descubriera que su padre había alejado a Stephen de su lado. Ella no podía provocarlo más portándose como una fierecilla furiosa. Al menos, no en público.

En privado, bueno... ese era un asunto por completo diferente, pensó, mientras su padre se acercaba indiferente a su lado.

—Debo admitir, querida mía, que luces encantadoramente trágica aquí sola, de pie en este rincón —murmuró—. Una especie de Juana de Arco, de hecho. Hacer el papel de mártir no es la mejor manera de atraer a un futuro marido.

Winry abrió su abanico y observó a los invitados que daban vueltas por el salón de baile.

—Por suerte, no tengo el más mínimo interés en un futuro marido. Tú te encargaste de que fuera así.

Le pareció oír un suspiro ahogado, pero cuando su padre habló, solo notó diversión en el tono de su voz.

—Ah, supones que te convertirás en una solterona con el corazón hecho pedazos. Sin duda vivirás con tu hermano mientras él lucha por evitar que las propiedades terminen en la ruina y te conviertas en una de esas viejas tías amargadas que asustan a los niños.

Winry se puso rígida, rechazando el horrible cuadro que acababa de pintar su padre. Diablos... ni siquiera había pensado semejante atrocidad. Agitó el abanico hasta que sus rizos se balancearon en la corriente de aire.

—¿Y a ti que te importa?

—Más allá de mi profundo desagrado por los niños malhumorados, no quiero que atormentes a tu hermano —hubo una pausa estratégica—. Parece que tendré que tomar las riendas con mis propias manos.

Con un creciente malestar, Winry le dirigió a su padre una mirada cargada de sospechas.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Que si tú no eliges un marido, lo haré yo.

La afirmación categórica le resultó tan violenta como si la hubiera abofeteado. O incluso más. Por unos instantes, Winry tuvo que luchar para recuperar el aliento.

—Bromeas.

—En absoluto. Un marido rico sin duda será generoso con los miembros de su nueva familia. En especial si eres lo bastante inteligente como para complacerlo.

—No —sacudió la cabeza—. No me puedes forzar a...

—Creo que ya te debe haber quedado claro que puedo obligarte incluso a casarte —con toda tranquilidad hizo caso omiso de su furiosa respuesta, levantando con despreocupación su copa mientras se volvía para contemplar a la multitud que pasaba—. Déjame ver... ¿Qué te parece lord Stackhouse? Tiene edad suficiente como para soportar con paciencia tu mal carácter y es lo bastante rico como para hacerte vivir a lo grande.

El abanico se le cayó de las manos por el espanto.

—¿Has perdido la razón?

—En absoluto.

—Por el amor de Dios, es lo bastante viejo como para ser mi abuelo. Por no mencionar que huele a col hervida.

Imperturbable, el duque dirigió su atención a un barón lleno de granos, de apariencia rubicunda y andar vacilante.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué te parece sir Hewitt? Tiene solo unos pocos años más que tú y ha heredado una considerable fortuna.

—También es un borracho incurable y de una estupidez inconcebible.

—Lo cual solo significa que puede ser manejado con mucha facilidad por una hermosa y joven muchacha.

Sin comprender si su padre estaba tan ebrio como el barón, lo miró incrédula.

—¿Quieres que produzca una manada de hijos con cerebro de ganado y un profundo amor por la botella?

—Quizá no —concedió de mala gana—. Mmmh... no hay tantos solteros que reúnan los requisitos necesarios como uno querría. De lord Carlfield se dice que está en la ruina, y el señor Summers ya se las ha ingeniado para enterrar a tres esposas. No me parece apropiado.

Ella sintió náuseas, conocía los chismes acerca de que Summers sentía una morbosa atracción por las mujeres enfermas.

—Antes me arrojo por el acantilado más próximo.

—Ah, bien, me parece que las opciones son desalentadoramente escasas. Pero no perdamos las esperanzas, todavía queda la velada de lady Talford.

Apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que sentía que se le romperían, Winry cerró los puños a los costados de su cuerpo.

—Con seguridad no tomaste en cuenta al caballero en aquel rincón. No parece estar en la miseria, el único requisito que al parecer te importa de mi futuro marido.

Su padre estudió al caballero alto, que estaba en una distante penumbra. Para la sorpresa de su hija, se quedó rígido de horror.

—¿Lord Harrington? De ninguna manera.

De inmediato, Winry se sintió intrigada. Si su padre rechazaba al hombre, entonces había que conocerlo mejor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Está casado?

—No.

—¿Sus bolsillos no están lo bastante llenos como para sacarnos del pozo?

—Su fortuna es más que considerable.

Winry alzó las cejas.

—Le late el corazón y tiene una considerable fortuna. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

—Es el Conde Campesino.

Le llevó unos minutos a Winry relacionar el despectivo título con el más reciente miembro de la alta sociedad,

—¿El amigo de lord Bidwell?

Resopló en señal de desaprobación.

—Una muy curiosa vinculación, debo decir. No tenía idea de que Maes tuviera inclinación alguna por los granjeros.

Winry frunció el ceño, sorprendida. A pesar de todos sus defectos, su padre nunca había sido un mojigato. Dominante, autoritario y arrogante pero nunca un mojigato.

—Nunca me imaginé que condenaras a un hombre por haber trabajado con las manos, padre. ¿No eras tú el que decía que un arrendatario leal valía más que una docena de dandis inútiles?

—Para mis propiedades, no para mi hija —respondió con altanería—espero que tengas el cuidado de evitar presentaciones innecesarias, Winry. No sabemos si se cree con derecho a visitarte.

—Por cierto —murmuró Winry, volviendo a observar al Conde Campesino.

Curiosamente, notó que estaba fascinada. Había pocos miembros de la sociedad que ella ya no conociera bien. Era una especie de club reducido y exclusivo, que rara vez sufría cambios o admitía nuevos integrantes. Nunca un extraño como ese hombre, pensó con una rara sensación, mientras lo estudiaba con atrevimiento.

Era más alto que la mayoría de los caballeros. O tal vez no más alto, pero sí corpulento... más masculino, advirtió con auténtica capacidad de apreciación femenina. No necesitaba los encajes y chucherías que llevaban la mayoría de los caballeros para esconder sus torsos estrechos o sus mentones débiles.

Y ese rostro asombrosamente bronceado... era apuesto, su cabello largo y rubio iba recogido en una cola de caballo y tenía unos ojos color dorado que la cautivaban. Ese caballero llamaría la atención dondequiera que estuviese. O, mejor aún, no se dejaría intimidar por nadie.

Ni siquiera por un duque.

Winry sonrió. Quizá percibiendo la orientación de su rebeldía, su padre la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Winry, que estás elucubrando?

En perfecta sincronía, el misterioso caballero se alejó de la penumbra y caminó hacia las puertas de vidrio y salió a la terraza.

—Decidí que quiero saber más de ese Conde Campesino.

—De ninguna manera —masculló su padre, manteniéndose detrás de ella—. Te lo prohíbo.

Ella no vaciló un instante.

—Si posee los bienes que tú dices, padre, entonces no tengo ninguna necesidad de tu aprobación.

—Winry... —el duque se detuvo junto a las puertas de vidrio, mientras su hija avanzaba decidida hasta ubicarse justo frente al asombrado conde.

Se sintió atemorizada por un momento mientras elevaba la mirada hasta el severo rostro masculino. Algo le advertía que ese hombre no se parecía a ningún otro que ella hubiera conocido. Pero, mientras todavía bullía en su mente una mezcla de dolor, frustración y rabia, ignoró las pequeñas campanadas de advertencia.

En ese momento lo único que le interesaba era castigar a su padre.

—Milord, no hemos sido presentados como corresponde.

El conde de Harrington arqueó las cejas mientras la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Sí?

—Winry, ven aquí de inmediato —ordenó su padre, como si ella fuera su perrito.

Era todo lo que hacía falta para que ella perdiera el control. Sin más, se acercó sin ningún pudor al caballero y le sonrió con audacia.

—Quiero que sepas que pronto serás mi marido.

Se oyó un gruñido ahogado detrás de la joven, al tiempo que su padre se alejaba lleno de furia o de horror. Sintió un relámpago de satisfacción por haber superado al duque en su propio juego. Más tarde se disculparía por su conducta. En ese momento, sin embargo, estaba demasiado interesada en satisfacer su infantil necesidad de atacar a su padre para que le importara.

Sus labios empezaron a curvarse en una sonrisa petulante, cuando, sin advertencia alguna, unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura y la apretaron contra un pecho duro como el granito.

Azorada, abrió la boca para protestar por el sorpresivo gesto. Demasiado tarde, sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por una de ardientes y talentosos labios.

—Oh, Dios mío.

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por la promo Le Confidant XD


	3. Chapter 3

_**Adaptación de novela**_

_**Autora original: Deborah Releigh. Derechos reservados**_©

_**Titulo de la obra: Some Like It Brazen**_

_**Sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 3_**

Edward se estremeció de placer al estrechar a la esbelta jovencita contra su cuerpo conmocionado.

No necesitaba de las críticas de Maes para advertir que no se estaría comportando como un caballero. Diablos, estaba muy lejos ser un caballero. Incluso un bruto campesino como él sabía que no se podía estrechar en sus brazos a muchachas desconocidas y robarles un beso.

Por fortuna, en ese momento no le importaba demasiado ser un caballero, bien educado o no. Sobre todo cuando veía con toda claridad que las damas de la sociedad habían decidido considerarlo un ridículo objeto de diversión.

Primero había sido lady Beauvaille y su desagradable grupillo. Y ahora esta mocosa. Empezaba a suponer que las mujeres de Londres se entretenían demasiado jugando con los campesinos.

Curiosamente, la idea no lo había perturbado tanto con la madura señora. Pero, sin duda, la travesura de la joven y hermosa mujer en sus brazos había herido su orgullo.

Maldición. Había quedado fascinado con su belleza. Aun a la distancia. Y aunque sabía que esa mujer estaba fuera de su alcance, nadie le reprocharía que la contemplara como una obra de arte.

Pero en el instante en que descubrió que ella solo lo consideraba una mera fuente de entretenimiento, se despertaron sus más bárbaros instintos.

Comprensible a la perfección. Tanto como el intenso deseo de besar los labios satinados hasta que se separaran vacilantes ofreciéndole la tibieza de su boca.

Dios santo, ella era un bocado sabroso, reconoció, recorriendo con las manos las caderas de la muchacha. Tal vez un poco delgada, pero no le faltaba nada a ese cuerpo sensual que se estrechaba contra él. Y no faltaba nada en la manera en que ella se arqueaba para unirse más, aferrando la chaqueta de Edward de un modo que sin duda enfurecería a su valet.

Lo que había empezado como un castigo para la pícara burlona se estaba convirtiendo en un juego muy interesante.

Con cuidado de no asustar a su presa, le mordió el labio inferior, tomándolo con suavidad dentro de su boca mientras ella emitía un quejido ahogado. Al sentir que su audacia era rápidamente recompensada, pasó la lengua alrededor de la húmeda boca y la saboreó como un "sommelier cata" el vino de una cosecha especial.

—¡Qué exquisito! —murmuró—. Estás hecha para doblegar a los hombres.

—Señor... —intentó protestar Winry, pero emitió un leve suspiro cuando Edward fue rozando con los labios su mentón para terminar acariciando un punto sensible debajo de su oreja—. Oh...

El conde sonrió. Llamaradas de fuego corrían por sus venas. ¿Quién hubiera predicho que en el tedioso baile de lady Beauvaille se produciría tan inesperado y encantador encuentro? Solo confiaba que cada reunión social le procurase el mismo entretenimiento.

Mientras pasaba la lengua por el cuello de Winry, sus dedos apretaban cada vez más la curva de sus caderas.

Ella se adaptaba a él a la perfección. La dulce prominencia de los senos, los muslos bien torneados, la estrecha cintura inflamaban su ardiente masculinidad. Y ese aroma embriagante a madreselva, suficiente para encender el ardor de cualquier pobre caballero.

Trazando un sendero de besos a lo largo de su cuello, Edward se demoró mientras ella se estremecía de placer. Ah, ella lo disfrutaba. Casi tanto como a él.

Besando la piel sensible y vibrante, Edward sofocó un gemido. Ninguna mujer debería sentirse tan bien entre sus brazos. No cuando él no estaba en condiciones de darle una conclusión adecuada al inesperado encuentro. Por todos los demonios, la evidente excitación ya le resultaba dolorosa; hubiera deseado estar en cualquier otro lugar menos en la terraza, donde podía aparecer alguien en cualquier momento.

Winry echó hacia atrás la cabeza, y Edward se apresuró a llenar de besos la línea muy profunda de su escote. Que Dios bendiga la moda de escotes generosos, aprobó en silencio.

Mientras inspeccionaba cada milímetro de la sedosa piel del valle entres los senos, la mujer te estremeció gimiendo y puso las manos contra el pecho del hombre.

—Por favor—suspiró—. Debes detenerte.

Frustrado su deseo de continuar la exploración de los senos semidesnudos, Edward se contentó con regañarla dándole un beso profundo.

—No todavía.

Se produjo otro estremecimiento silencioso.

—Milord.

Pasó con suavidad la lengua por el borde de su oreja.

—Si vamos a casarnos pronto, muchachita, quiero asegurarme de que somos compatibles por completo. Sería una desgracia atar el nudo y luego descubrir que no podemos... acabar con el asunto, por así decirlo.

—Oh —respiró hondo, apoyándose en él antes de empezar a luchar para liberarse de su abrazo—. No, no, no se acabará... con el asunto. Y menos en una terraza en medio de un baile.

Edward tuvo una extraña sensación de pérdida cuando ella se separo de él. Bueno, quizá no tan extraña, admitió mientras contemplaba los rasgos cubiertos de rubor y los relampagueantes ojos nocturnos. Por Dios, era una muchachita cautivante. Una mujer cuyo interés cualquier hombre desearía atraer.

Una mujer que estaba a punto de hacerlo quedar como un payaso, le susurró una voz cínica desde el fondo de su conciencia.

Tratando con todas sus fuerzas de apagar la llama de la fascinación que le obnubilaba los sentidos, Edward se inclinó hacia adelante para alzarla y estrecharla contra su pecho.

—Por supuesto, tienes razón —fingiendo no haber visto que ella, escandalizada, se había quedado sin aliento, él corrió escaleras abajo hasta el gran jardín—. Un pasatiempo tan perverso requiere privacidad.

—Mi Dios, ¿estás loco?

—Solo durante la luna llena —le dirigió una sonrisa apenas perceptible—. No te asustes. Mi valet ya sabe que tiene que atarme a la cama, y rara vez echo espuma por la boca. En unos años apenas notarás mi problema.

—¿Apenas... notaré...?

—Oh, y supongo que deberías saber que a veces me da por roer los muebles y quiero dormir en el establo, pero te aseguro que hace años que no tengo pulgas.

—¿Estás tratando de parecer divertido?

Él se detuvo en la sombra de una enorme glorieta para clavarle los ojos.

—¿Preferirías que te pusiera sobre mis rodillas y te diera una paliza como te mereces?

En el silencio del jardín, cargado de aromas, él escuchó cómo ella contenía el aliento, y sus pestañas se cerraban como si estuviera avergonzada.

—Debo admitir que me he comportado mal. Pero tenía mis motivos.

—¿Como, por ejemplo, burlarte del Conde Campesino?

Se quedó boquiabierta ante la acusación tan directa.

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no.

—No soy tan idiota como te has imaginado.

—Nunca pensé que fueras un idiota.

—¿Así que te acercas a caballeros desconocidos en las terrazas y les dices que tienes la intención de convertirlos en tu marido? —repuso Edward, tratando de controlarse. Tenía que luchar con sus impulsos, al tenerla tan cerca. A su cuerpo traicionero no le importaba en absoluto la razón por la cual ella estaba en sus brazos. Solo quería terminar con el asunto. Algo que incluía besos ardientes, faldas levantadas y suaves gemidos de placer femenino. Por todos los diablos, Edward, concéntrate—. O estás terriblemente desesperada, o pensaste jugarle una broma pesada al pobre estúpido.

—Yo... —ella se mordió los labios antes de recobrar el aliento—. ¿Por favor, puedes bajarme?

El conde advirtió que todo ese tiempo había mantenido a la muchacha asida por la cintura y elevada del suelo. Pero no la bajó, sino que acusó:

—¿Así que te escapas para reírte un rato con tus amigos?

—No, deseo pedirte disculpas —replicó Winry, en un tono tímido—. Y ofrecerte una explicación, si deseas escucharla.

Pese a la sospecha de que era una treta para escapar de sus garras, Edward la dejó de pie en el piso con suavidad y sintió otra vez una punzada mientras ella se alejaba de él.

Se cruzó de brazos con severidad, más que nada para evitar intentar alcanzarla otra vez y atraerla hacia sí o tal vez parecerle amenazador.

—Muy bien —entrecerró los ojos—. Explícate.

Winry sintió un temblor por todo su cuerpo mientras alisaba su vestido arrugado. Sin duda se había comportado mal. No solo se había puesto en ridículo, sino que sin mala intención había tocado un nervio sensible en el caballero musculoso que la estaba escudriñando en ese momento con expresión de desdén.

De todos modos, debía admitir que su temblor no estaba relacionado con un bien merecido sentimiento de vergüenza, sino con el hecho de haber sido besada con tanta pericia y tanto ardor. Oh, santo cielo. El caballero podía ser un recién llegado del campo, pero tenía habilidades que el mismo Don Juan podía envidiar.

Su piel todavía sentía el cosquilleo del roce de sus labios y esas manos que la estrechaban con tanto vigor. Peor aún, no podía dejar de admirar un pequeño dolor por la frustración que se insinuaba en lo más íntimo de su ser. Oh, no es que ella fuera una mojigata. Sabía que no era necesario que una mujer estuviera enamorada para disfrutar las caricias de un hombre. Después de todo, a lo largo de los siglos, las mujeres se habían dejado seducir por todo tipo de hombres poco honorables.

Pero aunque en teoría sabía que era posible entregarse a las caricias de un extraño, eso era bastante diferente a prácticamente derretirse a sus pies.

Tratando de eludir su firme mirada, Winry, nerviosa, se aclaró la garganta. Acabemos con esto. No era el momento de ponerse a pensar en besos prohibidos, aunque no fuera fácil con un apuesto conde tan cerca de ella.

—Yo... —la voz le salió muy ronca, y con gran esfuerzo Winry logró recuperar el aliento—. No era mi intención insultarte cuando me acerque a ti, lord Harrington.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Pero conocías mi identidad?

—Desde luego.

Las hermosas facciones bronceadas se tensaron por la desilusión.

—¿Y esa fue la razón por la que te acercaste a mí?

El corazón de Winry latió con fuerza. Podía mentirle, por supuesto. No le parecía mal un pequeño engaño. Sobre todo si así evitaba herir los sentimientos de otra persona. Por desgracia, la orgullosa inteligencia en esos ojos color dorado le advertía que no se dejaría engañar con facilidad ni tomaría con benevolencia ningún intento de proteger su sensibilidad.

—Solo en parte —confesó, de mala gana.

—¿Y qué parte sería esa?

Se estremeció ante su brusquedad. Él era en verdad categórico. Una cualidad que ella no estaba segura de admirar.

Como necesitaba unos instantes para ordenar sus confusos pensamientos, Winry se sentó en un banco junto a la glorieta.

—No es fácil de explicar —comenzó y dio unas palmaditas al asiento a su lado—. ¿Quieres sentarte aquí conmigo?

Él investigó a su alrededor.

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué?

—¿No tienes un sacerdote al acecho detrás de los arbustos listo para saltar sobre nosotros y unirnos en matrimonio? —preguntó con sequedad.

La joven abrió grandes los ojos antes de que sus labios también expresaran su asombro. Santo cielo, sí que era un caballero imprevisible.

—Por lo que yo sé, detrás de los arbustos no hay sacerdotes, ni párrocos, ni monjes, aunque no juraría que tal vez no se escondan un obispo o dos.

Los ojos del conde brillaron a la luz de la luna.

—Supongo que me arriesgaré.

—Te lo agradezco mucho.

Hizo una pausa antes de sentarse en el banco a su lado. Winry casi se desmaya de felicidad. Maldita sea, maldita sea. Ese hombre era un peligro para cualquier mujer.

—Quizás antes de que sigamos avanzando sería conveniente que me dijeras tu nombre. Odiaría descubrir que estoy ligado por el resto de mi vida a una Rose o una Den.

Ella parpadeó confundida.

—¿Qué problema hay con las Rose?

—Tengo una tía Rose que es particularmente desagradable y que solía visitarnos todos los domingos con la finalidad específica de sermonearme acerca de mi falta de devoción y profetizando que algún día encontraría la senda que me conduciría de una manera definitiva al infierno.

—¿Y lo encontraste?

—¿Encontrar qué?

—El camino al infierno.

—Aún lo estoy buscando.

—Oh. ¿Y Den?

—Era el nombre de mi mula.

—Bueno, puedo asegurarte que mi nombre no es ni Rose ni Den. Es...

—¿Sí?

—Lady Winry Rockbell.

—¿Lady?

—Mi padre es el duque de Lockharte.

Siguió un silencio ominoso antes que sus labios esbozaran una sonrisa carente de humor.

—Ah, claro, por supuesto que sí.

Winry se puso rígida ante su tono incisivo.

—¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?

Con un rápido movimiento, él había vuelto a ponerse de pie. Contra la luna se recortaba su perfil perfecto.

—Todavía te falta explicar tu farsa en la terraza.

Ella juntó sus manos al escuchar su tono frío.

—No tengo ninguna forma de justificarla, solo puedo decirte que estaba furiosa con mi padre y quería castigarlo.

—¿Haciendo que te viera en compañía del Conde Campesino?

Dicho así, sonaba espantoso. Egoísta, insensible y espantoso.

—Así es.

Edward se sorprendió ante la rapidez con que lo había admitido.

—Bueno, al menos tienes la virtud de la sinceridad, una cualidad muy escasa aquí en Londres.

Mientras se levantaba compungida y posaba su mano en la manga de él, se disculpó:

—Lo lamento.

Él se puso rígido al sentir su toque, pero no la apartó.

—No eres la primera mujer que trata de utilizarme para divertirse o que intenta despertar mi interés. Si fuera un hombre vanidoso, podría suponer que mis encantos masculinos suscitan tan sorprendentes atenciones. Pero tengo bien en claro que se me considera un trozo de escoria en medio de la montaña de oro.

Ella frunció el ceño. No por la idea de que las mujeres se arrojaran en sus brazos. Ciertamente, él ejercía una indecente atracción en el sexo opuesto. Pero le llamaba la atención que el conde no fuera consciente de esa atracción.

—Eso es ridículo. Eres un conde.

Él apretó las mandíbulas, como si esas palabras lo hubieran ofendido más todavía.

—Soy un simple granjero, como todos me lo recuerdan a cada instante. Los títulos que me han caído encima no cambian mi esencia ni me benefician para ser mejor recibido por la alta sociedad —sonrió sin ganas—. Estoy seguro de que tu padre debe de haberte hecho alguna advertencia al respecto antes de que te precipitaras en la terraza hecha una furia.

Winry se ruborizó ante la exactitud de su observación.

—Más que una furia.

—¿Qué había pasado? ¿Tu padre se rehusó a comprarte un bonito diamante? ¿O quizá no encontraste la yunta perfecta para tirar de tu carruaje de oro?

A pesar de que sabía que estaba equivocada, Winry sintió que la traspasaba una flecha. La estaba juzgando como una muchacha superficial y consentida sin saber nada acerca de ella. Como el resto de la alta sociedad.

—Lo que yo defendía era un matrimonio por amor. En cambio, mi padre me acaba de informar que debo ser subastada al mejor postor para salvar de la ruina las propiedades de la familia —levantó el mentón, desafiante—. Desde que las tierras están comprometidas, al parecer soy la única propiedad que le queda por rematar.

—¿Un matrimonio por conveniencia?

—Conveniente para mi padre, no para mí.

Bajo la resplandeciente luz de la luna, frunció el ceño y extendió una mano para tocarla.

—Lady Winry...

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Por todos los diablos, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Parecía que estuviera implorando su compasión como un perro apaleado. Inaudito.

—Ya me disculpé, milord, y espero que me perdones por haberte involucrado en mis ridículos problemas. Te aseguro que no volveré a molestarte.

Con una elegante reverencia, Winry empezó a caminar hacia la casa, pero la detuvo el amable sonido de su voz.

—Me dijiste por qué te acercaste a mí en la terraza —murmuró—pero eso no explica el hecho de que te hayas dejado besar.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior y se obligó a seguir alejándose.

Ese día había sido un completo desastre, del principio al fin. Esperaba poder pasar el día siguiente encerrada en su habitación, a salvo de los besos del misterioso conde.

**Continuara….**

* * *

****Bueno primero antes que nada las otras 2 historias estarán en una pausa temporal (por las vacaciones que queremos disfrutar, que son pocas, y que pronto estaremos de nuevo en la facultad T-T), debido a que Helen y yo no hemos puesto "manos a la obra". Este fic se estará actualizando 2 veces por semana porque tengo asta el capitulo 10 y creo que van a ser 19 o 20 capitulo.

* * *

**Agradecimmientos a:**

**-Le Confidant**

**-Athenafrodite**

**-hyosei**

**-doshi-san**

**-Lucy H.**

**-Yo was here XD**

**- y también a los que solo pasan a leer**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Adaptación de novela**_

_**Autora original: Deborah Releigh. Derechos reservados**_©

_**Titulo de la obra: Some Like It Brazen**_

_**Sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Por primera vez desde su llegada a Londres, Edward se levantó de la cama con un sentimiento de expectativa.

Podía atribuir su ansiedad por empezar el día al maravilloso sol primaveral que ingresaba por su ventana, o a su misericordioso valet, que le había infligido apenas unas pocas heridas mientras lo lavaba, afeitaba y luchaba por hacerlo caber dentro de los estrechos pantalones y una chaqueta azul. O incluso al café caliente que su cocinero se había por fin decidido incluir en la bandeja de desayuno, en vez del insípido té que él detestaba.

Por desgracia, nunca había sido capaz de esconderse de la verdad.

Por más agradables que encontrase al sol y al café y la falta de heridas, ninguna de esas cosas constituía la razón por la cual estaba canturreando en voz baja.

Canturreando, por el amor de Dios. Un hombre en sus cabales volvería a meterse en la cama y se cubriría con las mantas hasta la cabeza. Canturrear no era nada bueno. En especial no después de una noche llena de los más deliciosos sueños acerca de una muchacha con cabellos rubios y los labios más deliciosos de toda Inglaterra.

En cambio, con toda docilidad dejó que Rick se afanara a gusto con el ridículo nudo de su corbata. Ni siquiera intentó huir cuando su sirviente fue interrumpido por un discreto golpecito a la puerta.

Hubo un suave murmullo mientras un mensajero uniformado le pasaba un mensaje a Rick. De regreso a su interrumpida obra de arte, el valet descubrió la mirada intrigada de Edward en el espejo.

—Parece que lord Hugues ha venido, milord.

—¿A esta hora? —preguntó con una mueca.

Ya había soportado un severo sermón de su amigo cuando regreso al salón de baile la noche anterior. Era evidente que todo el mundo había advertido que había pasado unos minutos a solas con lady Winry, y Hugues no perdió tiempo en asegurarle que solo el más torpe de los inútiles desearía enemistarse con el poderoso duque de Lockharte.

Una sabia advertencia, sin duda. Pero Edward no estaba con ánimo de ser razonable. Lady Winrylo había fascinado de una manera inexplicable. Y, mientras su instinto le decía que ella estaba por completo fuera de su alcance, él no podía obligarse a sacársela de la cabeza. No después de los besos compartidos.

—¿Señor? —le insistió su sirviente, mientras Edward estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Oh, por todos los diablos, dígale... dígale que me atacó una jauría de perros salvajes y que estoy al borde de la muerte.

El rostro delgado y avinagrado permaneció impertérrito mientras levantaba una ceja en un gesto de desdén.

—¿Perros, milord?

—¿Cree que sería mejor decir piratas?

—Mucho más distinguido.

Edward lo consideró por unos instantes.

—Sí, pero con seguridad un caballero bien entrenado no debería ser vencido por unos rufianes.

—Usted estaba rescatando a una doncella indefensa y por lo tanto no tenía libertad para arrojarse en la contienda por no herir su delicada sensibilidad.

—Mmmh, un toque interesante.

Rick le hizo un gesto de asentimiento mientras retorcía la tela de la corbata en un nudo perfecto.

—Puede confiar en mí.

—Maldición —gruñó Edward mientras luchaba por respirar—. Si en realidad quiere acabar conmigo, Rick, sería mucho menos doloroso que me cortara la garganta con una navaja.

—No soporto ver sangre, señor.

—¿Y una lenta tortura es algo mucho más satisfactorio?

Rick le hizo una reverencia.

—En efecto.

—Maldición —poniéndose de pie, hizo deslizar por su dedo la pesada sortija de sello que había heredado junto con su título, igualmente pesado—, supongo que también puede hacer subir a Maes, aunque insista en que primero abandone su bastón. Ya es bastante molesto ser golpeado por su ridículo abanico, no quiero ser castigado con un bastón.

—Haré lo que pueda.

Deslizándose fuera de la habitación con su silencioso aire de superioridad, Rick dejó la puerta abierta, y en unos instantes hizo su aparición el esbelto Maes, con su extravagante atuendo.

—Edward, mi muy querido amigo —ronroneó el noble, mientras le hacía una profunda reverencia.

El conde no pudo evitar una sonrisa de simpatía. Por más diferentes que fueran, consideraba a ese zorro uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Buenos días, Maes —se acercó a la bandeja del desayuno—. ¿Café?

—Demonios, no. —Con un escalofrío Maes extrajo una botella de su chaqueta para tomar un trago de un brandy sin duda excelente—.Ya es lo bastante espantoso andar levantado a esta insípida hora de la mañana para tener además que ingerir algo tan parecido al alquitrán.

—¿Y puedo preguntarte qué es lo que te tiene levantado a una hora tan insípida?

—Tú, por supuesto. Quiero asegurarme de que no intentarás cometer ninguna tontería.

—¿Por "tontería" te refieres a correr desnudo por Hyde Park? ¿O quizás, horror de horrores, a manchar el lustre de mis botas?

La puntiaguda nariz se frunció con enojo.

—Me refiero a que permitas que tu breve encuentro con la Princesa de Hielo te lleve a intentar nadar en aguas demasiado peligrosas.

Edward descubrió que su mandíbula se ponía rígida.

—¿Supongo que te refieres a lady Winry?

Lord Hugues se acercó unos pasos, con una expresión severa.

—Escucha, Edward, seré el primero en admitir que posee una extraña belleza y el suficiente encanto para que el más empedernido seductor arroje su corazón a sus pies. Pero ella también ha resultado ser una consumada coqueta que ha dedicado cuatro temporadas a seducir a hombres sensibles y después dejarlos de lado cuando se aburre de ellos.

Edward consideró con atención la advertencia. Nada raro en él: no era un caballero proclive a sacar conclusiones apresuradas o tomar decisiones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Había quienes pensaban, por supuesto, que su hábito de considerar con parsimonia las cosas era un signo de falta de rapidez mental, pero a él no le importaba. Ser poco estimado le aseguraba una ventaja.

—¿Piensas que es una femme fatale?

—De primera clase.

—¿Y crees que desea romperme el corazón?

—Solo si eres lo bastante ingenuo como para permitírselo —repuso tajante. Evidentemente condenaba a cualquiera que fuera capaz de portarse de una manera tan estúpida—. Sigue mi consejo y evita a lady Winry como a la peste. Muchas jóvenes que debutan en sociedad estarían felices de convertirse en condesas y han sido educadas para hacer de su hogar en un remanso de paz y de armonía.

—¿Y eso es todo lo que esperas de una esposa, Maes? ¿Paz y armonía? —preguntó con malicia. Ambos sabían que paz y armonía no eran palabras que se le pudieran aplicar a lady Gracia Hugues.

—Quizá no —concedió de mala gana—. De todos modos, no quiero verte herido, viejo amigo.

Edward tironeó de su corbata.

—Si eso fuera cierto, nunca habrías contratado un valet que está firmemente decidido a estrangularme poco a poco hasta mi muerte.

—Edward...

—Perdóname, Maes —posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo—. Debes saber que aprecio mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—¿Y tendrás en cuenta mi advertencia?

El conde vaciló un instante antes de alzarse de hombros. Él sabía mejor que nadie que las apariencias podían ser engañosas. Fuera cual fuere la opinión de Maes, sospechaba que lady Winry era algo más que una coqueta sin corazón. Al menos, eso era lo que él esperaba. Y había una sola manera de descubrir la verdad.

—Estoy dispuesto a aceptar tus consejos en materia de etiqueta, moda y convenciones sociales, Maes . Representan, por supuesto, un total misterio para mí. En cuestiones de política o asuntos de mujeres, en cambio, debo seguir mis propias inclinaciones.

—¿Aunque te conduzcan al desastre?

—Una vida sin riesgos no vale la pena ser vivida.

—Cielos, si no vas a escucharme, te abandono a tu destino —se estremeció Maes—. Es demasiado temprano para tanta insensatez.

Edward rió entre dientes.

—Tal vez es que no soportas estar demasiado tiempo lejos de tu mujer.

En sus delgadas facciones se dibujó una expresión traviesa.

—Sabes, todavía no es tarde para que te encargue un corsé.

—Maldito.

Edward dio un paso hacia atrás y señaló la puerta.

—Vete a fastidiar a la pobre Gracia.

Maes se dirigió de inmediato hacia la puerta, aunque no pudo resistir echar una mirada por encima de su hombro.

—Mantente lejos de lady Winry, te lo advierto. No te traerá más que problemas.

Edward le sonrió inexpresivo. Tenía toda la intención de mantenerse apartado de lady Winry. Al menos por el momento. Sencillamente no era conveniente ir a visitarla fuera del horario adecuado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A pesar de su intención de quedarse en la cama todo el día, Winryse levanto al amanecer.

Siempre había sido una persona con un exceso de energía. Un defecto que con tediosa regularidad le señalaban su madre, su institutriz, su profesor de piano y sus más queridas amigas. La idea de dedicar el día retozar entre las sábanas en un gesto de espléndida melancolía le parecía pésima.

No, era mucho mejor estar ocupada. Quedarse rumiando sus propias iras solo la conduciría a otro desastre. Y desde la noche anterior ya contaba con una montaña de desastres.

Desastres para una semana entera.

Por desgracia, apenas terminó de disfrutar de su desayuno y le permitió a su doncella ataviarla con un vestido de muselina de un claro color damasco y arreglarle los cabellosen un prolijo rodete, se sintió perdida. Había, por cierto, una buena cantidad de actividades que podrían despertar su interés: una visita a la modista, un desayuno con lady Marrow, una momia egipcia que estaba exhibiéndose en el museo, una reunión de caridad para ayudar a los soldados heridos que regresaban de la guerra, y unas cuantas amigas que estarían encantadas de recibir su visita.

En circunstancias normales, cualquiera de esas posibilidades hubiera atraído su interés. Esta mañana, sin embargo, rechazaba las invitaciones de ribete dorado con un suspiro de frustración. Jugando con el medallón de plata que colgaba de su cuello, advirtió que deseaba algo que la distrajera mucho más. Algo...

Con exquisita sincronización, se abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la doncella del piso inferior entró corriendo; el delantal con borde de encaje revoloteaba a su alrededor. Poniéndose de pie, Winry la observó levantando una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa, Molly?

—Por Dios, lady Winry, debe bajar y verlo por sí misma.

—¿Ver qué cosa?

—Ay, nadie recibió jamás flores tan hermosas —suspiró, casi sin aliento, mientras sus mejillas se encendían por la emoción—. Rosas, tulipanes y las margaritas más maravillosas. La casa está casi llena, y la puerta no deja de abrirse y cerrarse porque siguen llegando más.

El fugaz despertar del interés de Winry se disipó con rapidez. Después de cuatro temporadas, ya estaba acostumbrada a las parvas de flores que le llegaban por la mañana. Después de todo, eran más un tributo a la suerte de ser la hija de un duque que a sus propios encantos.

—Qué bien.

Sin inmutarse ante su falta de entusiasmo, la doncella unió las manos sobre el pecho.

—Y no solo flores. Hay media docena de cajas de mazapán del que tanto le gusta y el más magnífico abanico de marfil con cintas. Cielos, también había un precioso medallón con una miniatura de lord Cassel.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Winry. ¿Abanicos? ¿Medallones? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Tenía que admitir que sonaba un poquito exagerado. Y solo podía haber un motivo para tan súbito desborde de admiración.

—Parece que mi padre no ha perdido el tiempo —murmuró en voz baja, comprendiendo que el duque había aprovechado su ausencia en el baile en su propio beneficio.

Oh, si todo debería haber sucedido con una exquisita discreción. Una palabra que se deja caer, una sonrisa cómplice. Para ese entonces toda la alta sociedad ya estaría enterada de que el duque de Lockharte había despreciado a lord Heidrich y que una vez más Winry estaba disponible en el mercado matrimonial.

Por todos los demonios.

—¿Cómo dice? —la interrogó Molly, frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada importante, Molly —controlando a duras penas su mal humor, se las arregló para esbozar una sonrisa forzada—. No necesito nada más por ahora.

—Oh, pero... —un súbito rubor cubrió su rostro redondo.

—¿Sí?

—¿No quiere que la espere en la sala? Sus admiradores ya empezaban a llegar, y no habría que dejarlos esperar demasiado.

—Por mí pueden esperar hasta el día del juicio. Pienso pasar la tarde leyendo.

—Pero usted no puede hacer eso —imploró la doncella, solo para morderse el labio ante el gesto de asombro de Winry—. Lo que quiero decir es que los caballeros están muy ansiosos por verla. Quedarán muy desilusionados si no pueden ni siquiera saludarla.

Sintió un escalofrío alarmante. Molly nunca hubiera insistido tanto sin un motivo. Un poderoso y molesto motivo ducal.

Su padre, maldición.

—Puedes informarle a Su Excelencia que no tengo la menor intención de bajar para ser adulada por una jauría de chacales socialmente famélicos —declaró con firmeza.

Los ojos de la doncella se abrieron espantados.

—¿No va a bajar?

Cuando comprendió que Molly temía enfrentarse con el duque y aceptar que no había podido convencer a la terca hija para que bajara a ver al tropel que la esperaba, Winry murmuró:

—Quizá sería mejor que hoy ayudes a la señora Felton en la cocina.

—Sí... oh, sí, muchas gracias —suspiró Molly aliviada.

—Ahora puedes retirarte.

Con una rápida inclinación de cabeza, la doncella salió y Winry se dirigió de muy mal humor a la ventana para contemplar el jardín.

¿Acaso su padre no tenía escrúpulos? ¿No se daba cuenta de que todavía tenía herido el corazón? Winry no deseaba la compañía de ningún caballero, menos todavía elegir a uno por esposo. A ninguno.

Sin embargo, la asaltó el recuerdo del hombre de la víspera, tan altivo y buen mozo. Sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en Alphonse cuando lord Harrington la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Su corazón pegó un brinco antes de que desechara el peligroso pensamiento.

No. No ahora. En ese momento, debía concentrarse en algún medio para evadirse de la horda de maridos en ciernes que llenaban la sala. Y mostrarle a su padre que no se dejaría manejar con tanta facilidad.

Winry se irguió con ímpetu, se puso un gracioso sombrero y envolvió sus hombros con un chal. Que su padre atendiese a las visitas. De todos modos, estaban allí solo para darle el gusto a él.

Abandonando sus aposentos, tomó la precaución de usar la escalera de la servidumbre para deslizarse fuera de la casa hasta el jardín. A pesar de sus actitudes desafiantes, no estaba con ánimo de tener otra discusión con su padre. No una que sin duda perdería.

Por fortuna la casa era lo bastante grande como para permitirle escabullirse sin problemas, y una vez en el jardín se dirigió directo hacia las caballerizas. Con su carruaje y su mozo de cuadra iría a visitar a su primo Alexander. El muy burlón sería la persona indicada para quitarle de la cabeza sus preocupaciones.

Presintiendo que su padre pronto vendría en su búsqueda, Winry se apartó del sendero y atravesó el jardín de rosas hacia el portón trasero.

Era una buena idea hasta que su huida apresurada se vio de pronto interrumpida de un modo abrupto cuando sus faldas se engancharon en la rama espinosa de un enorme rosal.

—Oh, malditos, desgraciados, condenados infiernos —exclamó mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la inocente planta—. Maldito rosal. —Sus palabras resonaron en el jardín silencioso, e inesperadamente se escuchó una risa sofocada proveniente del portón. Winry se quedó petrificada—. ¿Quién anda ahí? Preséntese, de inmediato.

Un instante después, una figura corpulenta y conocida cruzó el portón. Lord Harrington parecía aun más grande de lo que ella recordaba y asombrosamente buen mozo a la luz del día.

Contuvo el aliento. Él era tan... cielos, ¿cuál era la palabra? ¿Terrenal? ¿Masculino? ¿Viril? Su presencia llenaba la atmósfera con una fuerza casi tangible. Una fuerza que parecía envolverla con un cosquilleo de excitación en todo el cuerpo.

Muy alarmada por esa sensación desconocida, Winry se exigió no ponerse nerviosa bajo la divertida mirada de los ojos color avellana. Las hijas de los duques no se ponen nerviosas. Ni siquiera si tienen que enfrentar a un extraño que las estuvo besando hasta hacerles perder el sentido la noche anterior.

—¿Qué haces escondido en las caballerizas? —inquirió ella.

Un asombroso par de hoyuelos apareció en las comisuras de sus labios.

—En este momento, estaba admirando tu más bien colorido vocabulario —murmuró en un tono profundo y cálido—. No tenía idea de que las institutrices enseñaran ese lenguaje.

Contra su voluntad, Winry sonrió. La mayoría de los caballeros solían fingir que no escuchaban su poco elegante forma de maldecir o la reprobaban. Pocos, o más bien ninguno, la encontraban una fuente de diversión.

—Si quieres saberlo, mis institutrices siempre fueron mojigatas y gazmoñas. Fue el mozo de cuadra el que me enseñó las palabras más interesantes del idioma —explicó con coquetería.

—Entiendo —dio un paso acercándose a Winry, de modo que ella pudo percibir el aroma de su cálida piel varonil. Delicioso—. Debería haberlo adivinado. Hay cierta cadencia en la forma que tienen los mozos de cuadra de modular las frases que me gusta especialmente. Sin embargo, si te interesa un vocabulario de veras espectacular, debes pasar un tiempo con un marinero. Ellos saben maldecir en casi una docena de idiomas diferentes y hacen distintos gestos con las manos agregándoles a las expresiones un encanto peculiar.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —volvió a sonreír, un poco más relajada—. De todos modos, debo señalarte que será difícil que tenga la oportunidad de compartir mi tiempo con un marinero. Por cierto, no con uno que esté dispuesto a enseñarme a maldecir.

—Pues, si así lo deseas, me ofrezco para presentarte todos los marineros que quieras. Siempre me deleita ayudar a una hermosa muchacha.

—Una encantadora propuesta, pero me temo que no podré aceptarla.

Él rió entre dientes, lo que le produjo a Winry un inesperado escalofrío.

—Como gustes.

Winry se quedó unos instantes fascinada por su atractiva sonrisa, antes de sacudir la cabeza. Oh, por el amor de Dios. ¿Cómo demonios hacía este hombre para hacerla sentir tan a gusto? Ella debería estar intentando averiguar por qué se había deslizado en sus caballerizas como un vulgar ladrón, en vez de tratarlo como a un viejo y apreciado amigo. Intentando parecer lo más digna posible, teniendo en cuenta que estaba enganchada a un rosal, lo miró con expresión de desconfianza.

—Todavía no me dijiste qué estabas haciendo aquí.

—En verdad estaba a punto de llevarme mi carruaje cuando escuché tus... curiosas protestas —sonrió—. Parece que tu mayordomo ha hecho una excepción en mi caso y se ha negado a aceptar mi tarjeta de visita.

Winry parpadeó confusa.

—¿Harrison?

—¿Un sujeto delgado, narigón, con rostro de vinagre?

No había ninguna posibilidad de error. Era la descripción perfecta de su viejo mayordomo. De todos modos, no le encontraba sentido al asunto.

—Eso es absurdo. ¿Por qué iba a rechazarte?

—Bueno, tengo todas las garantías de que no se trata del corte de mi chaqueta o del brillo de mis botas —hizo una mueca—. Por lo tanto, solo puedo conjeturar que, o estaba convencido de que podía birlarles alguna pieza de plata, o tu padre le dijo que yo no era bienvenido en la mansión ducal.

Una aguda y dolorosa oleada de vergüenza la embargó mientras contemplaba su expresión inmutable. Él tenía todo el derecho a estar furioso por haber sido tratado con tanta grosería. Por el amor de Dios, ¡si él era un conde!, con un linaje impecable a pesar de sus humildes orígenes. Y lo que era más importante aún, parecía decente, algo muy raro encontrar entre los nobles. Por cierto, ninguno de los rufianes, los canallas y los decrépitos libertinos que de costumbre poblaban su sala podía hacer alarde de ello.

—Estoy empezando a sospechar que se ha vuelto por completo senil.

—¿Tu mayordomo?

—No, mi padre.

La miró divertido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quiere que entables una relación con el campesino? No es el único.

El simple hecho de que pareciera tan indiferente ante la afrenta la hacía sentir aún peor.

—Antes nunca le había dado importancia a esas cosas.

—Entonces quizá Maes esté equivocado y el problema sí sea mi chaqueta —replicó con una leve sonrisa, e inclinándose de pronto para empezar a desenganchar la falda de las espinas que la retenían—. Puede ser que tu padre le tenga aversión a Weston.

Mientras Edward iba desenganchando la delicada tela, Winry observó sus fuertes manos bronceadas por el sol. Su corazón se sobresalto. Esas manos poderosas la habían estrechado en la oscuridad. Fuertes de una manera difícil de encontrar entre los nobles. Incluso en ese preciso momento podría jurar que conservaba la sensación placentera de sus caricias.

Resistió el impulso a abanicar sus mejillas ardientes y trató de distraerse.

—¿Te molesta?

—¿La estupidez de la alta sociedad?

—Tener un apodo tan ridículo.

Él levantó la cabeza. El sol resplandecía sobre los mechones de sus cabellos dorados.

—¿Por qué debería molestarme? Algunos de mis mejores amigos y las personas en quienes más confío son campesinos.

—Sí, pero...

—¿Pero no debería confesar que tengo esos vínculos? —apretó su mandíbula en un gesto de determinación—. Me temo que a mi edad, mi personalidad ya está formada y no podría fingir ser superior a lo que soy, aunque lo quisiera.

—Haría más fácil tu ingreso en la alta sociedad —acotó ella con gentileza.

—Es posible. Pero, aunque deseo poder soportar la vida en Londres y la estupidez de la moda, no puedo cambiar quien soy.

Winry no dejó de advertir la firmeza de su mentón, ni el tono incisivo de su voz. El conde de Harrington no carecía de orgullo.

—O eres demasiado terco como para hacerlo —murmuró.

Un instante después su expresión se distendió gracias a su sentido del humor.

—Touché, muchachita. —Una vez que hubo rescatado su falda de las espinas, el caballero se puso de pie—. Te expliqué las razones de mi presencia aquí. Ahora es tu turno.

—¿Mi turno?

Él dirigió una mirada intencional hacia la mansión.

—Sé muy bien que hay más de una docena de caballeros esperándote. ¿Por qué tratas de escapar?

Sus facciones se pusieron rígidas. Si él hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, nunca podría haberle confesado la verdad. En Londres no suelen ventilarse los secretos sórdidos de la familia. Pero había algo en su mirada que la incitaban a descargar la frustración que bullía dentro de ella.

—¿Qué importancia tiene si aparezco o no? Mi padre es perfectamente capaz de descubrir cuál de esos tontos tiene la mayor fortuna.

Edward arqueó las cejas, aunque por suerte evitó decirle que se expresaba como una niñita caprichosa.

—¿Y estás satisfecha de dejar que te elija el marido de esa manera?

—¿Satisfecha? —se le encogió el corazón al recordar el rostro de Alphonse—. Por supuesto que no. Por desgracia, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar las cosas.

—¿Sabes que no puede obligarte a casarte? —le preguntó con amabilidad.

—Quizá no, pero sí sabe que nunca abandonaría a mi familia o les crearía problemas a ellos, a nuestros arrendatarios o a nuestro personal. Si debo casarme con una fortuna, entonces eso es lo que haré.

Él escuchó sus palabras, silencioso y cabizbajo; parecía estar pensando bien lo que iba a decir. Un hábito suyo al que ella se iba acostumbrando.

—Sentido del deber hacia la familia.

—Sí.

—Eso lo puedo entender.

Sin advertencia previa, extendió una mano y le apartó con gentileza un mechón que le caía sobre la mejilla. Era un gesto distraído, intrascendente, pero no había nada de intrascendente en el fuego que ella sintió en sus entrañas.

—También entiendo que a veces cumplir con el deber puede resultar insoportable. Me parece que es algo que tenemos en común.

Ella abrió muy grandes los ojos.

—¿Consideras que recibir una herencia es un deber?

—¿Te sorprende?

—Cualquiera se sorprendería.

La mano abandonó su mejilla, y Winry tuvo que luchar para no tocarse el rostro y cerciorarse de que no le había quemado la piel. Oh, Dios, ese hombre era letal.

—Aunque sea difícil de creer, yo estaba muy satisfecho con mi vida de granjero. Tenía una casa cómoda con el suficiente personal como para cubrir mis necesidades, amigos fieles, y la satisfacción de convertir una propiedad abandonada en una granja floreciente. Ahora paso mis días dando vueltas como un payaso y lo más cerca que estoy de mis tierras es cuando recibo las cartas de mis administradores.

Winry intentó protestar. Que a uno le cayera del cielo un título y una gran fortuna era difícil de conciliar con idea de un pesado deber. De hecho, debía de ser la secreta fantasía de todo plebeyo inglés. Pero, antes de que las irreflexivas palabras brotaran de sus labios, se contuvo.

Por cierto, la herencia había sido algo inesperado. Pero lo había precipitado en una sociedad que no le había dado la bienvenida, y lo cargaba con responsabilidades para las cuales no había sido entrenado. Aún peor, era obvio que él sentía nostalgia de la tranquila vida que había llevado antes de convertirse en conde.

—Tal vez sí tengamos algo en común —aceptó de mala gana.

—Es un comienzo —murmuró él, con una sonrisa misteriosa. ¿Un comienzo de qué? Antes de que pudiera averiguarlo, la distrajo la inconfundible voz de su padre.

—Debe de estar en alguna parte. Infórmele que se presente en la sala sin demora.

—Sí, Su Excelencia —contestó la voz nerviosa de un sirviente.

—Y cuando digo sin demora, quiere decir sin demora ¿ha entendido? —gruñó el duque—. Aunque haya que traerla arrastrándola de los cabellos.

—Yo... Por supuesto, Su Excelencia.

Apretando los puños, Winry dejó que su mirada se encontrase con unos divertidos ojos color ambar. Diablos, no debía haber perdido el tiempo. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde para escapar.

Con calma desconcertante, lord Harrington fue leyendo las emociones que pasaban a toda velocidad por su rostro, y se adelantó para susurrarle algo al oído.

—¿Te vendría bien un caballero de reluciente armadura?

La muchacha se puso tensa, más por sentir su cálido aliento acariciándole la piel que por su extraña pregunta.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Mi carruaje me espera justo del otro lado del portón. Puedo llevarte a otra parte antes de que te descubran.

¿Llevarla a otra parte? ¿Lejos de los idiotas charlatanes a quienes ella no les importaba nada? ¿Lejos de su padre, que en cierto modo se estaba convirtiendo en su enemigo? ¿Lejos del aterrorizado valet que se estaba dirigiendo hacia ella para arrastrarla a su casa por los cabellos? Le parecía un sueño, pero tenía que tener cuidado de no escapar de una trampa matrimonial para caer en otra.

—No puedo ir sola contigo en tu carruaje —se lamentó.

—Ah, es un tílburi; Maes me aseguró que es lo más elegante. No es un coche cerrado. Además, no estaremos solos. Llevo a un mozo de cuadra y a un lacayo conmigo.

Así era distinto. No había nada escandaloso en un paseo en coche por el parque en un carruaje abierto y en la compañía de sirvientes. De todos modos, ella vacilaba. No porque desconfiara de lord Harrington. Todo en él inspiraba confianza.

No confiaba en los escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda.

Winry oyó unos pesados pasos en el sendero, y entró en pánico. Cualquier cosa era preferible al horror de una tarde encerrada en un cuarto lleno de aduladores sin personalidad.

—Yo... Sí —masculló antes de recuperar la calma.

—Entonces, un caballero de refulgente armadura viene en tu rescate —la tomó del brazo y la envolvió con firmeza con el suyo—. Por aquí, mi damisela en problemas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Este capitulo creo que es el mas largo de todos xD, pero me encanta ver juntos a Ed y Winry x3**

**Pasense a leer el fic "Insidioso" de "Le Confidant"**

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:**

**-Le Confidant** (si estan mas o menos en celo, ademas tu eres mi confidente XD y sabes mas cosas que el resto de los lectores de aki XD)

**-Athenafrodite **

**-meems**

**-doshi-san **(lento pero seguro, cuando vayamos llegando ya casi al final te quedaras con ganas de mas)

**-Mephisto Reffart Lark Kukabara **(me pasa igual ke a ti, cuando ya se sabe la historia se pierde totalmente el interes de leerla o a veces como que los personajes no encajan)

**-Yo was here XD** (metera 3 primero, ya despues las 4 XDDD)

**-Lucy Heartfilia **(creo ke cualquier chica haria eso xD)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Adaptación de novela**_

_**Autora original: Deborah Releigh. Derechos reservados**_©

_**Titulo de la obra: Some Like It Brazen**_

_**Sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Se había vuelto loco por completo, admitió Edward, mientras ayudaba a Winry a subir al asiento del tílburi y saltaba para ubicarse a su lado. Tomó las riendas de las manos de su mozo de cuadra y echó los caballos a andar.

El había llegado a Londres con la idea de hacerse su lugar como conde de Harrington. En la sociedad. En su pomposo e increíblemente mojigato clan familiar. Y, sobre todo, entre los poderosos caballeros con los que necesitaba congraciarse para iniciar las numerosas reformas que tanto necesitaban los trabajadores.

Y ahora lo arriesgaba todo a causa de un par de ojos azules y una sonrisa que lo enloquecía.

Uno no necesitaba haber nacido o haber sido criado en la sociedad para imaginarse que provocar al duque de Lockharte era como apuntarse a la propia cabeza con una pistola cargada. Si el duque así lo deseaba, Edward podía quedar por completo excluido de la alta sociedad, y cualquier ley que él quisiera presentar en la Cámara de los Lores sería desechada antes de que se secase la tinta sobre el pergamino.

¿Valían unos pocos minutos a solas con una mujer, por más encantadora que ella fuera, semejante destino? Dirigió una mirada de soslayo al perfecto rostro de porcelana y a la esbelta figura sentada a su lado. Sonrió complacido.

Oh... Sí. Ella lo valía. Y si eso lo convertía en un paria, pues, que así fuera.

Concentró su atención en el intenso tránsito. Su habilidad con las riendas le daba al menos una ventaja en Londres, admitió con amargura. Una habilidad muy útil teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de idiotas borrachos que atestaban las calles.

Habían llegado a Newington y estaban doblando hacia High Street cuando su compañera se dio vuelta para mirarlo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Sabes que ya te has alejado bastante de Green Park y de Saint James's?

Luego de evitar a un grupo de sucios muchachitos que aparecieron por un angosto callejón, le dirigió una mirada burlona.

—¿Tenías un interés especial en visitar alguno de esos parques?

—Es el destino acostumbrado de los paseos en coche.

Él sonrió con ironía, recordando sus tediosas vueltas por Hyde Park. Algunos carruajes más lentos que tortugas lo habían rozado en las angostas sendas por donde se había visto obligado a avanzar con la misma lentitud. Y había percibido burlas y desdén apenas disimulados durante el trayecto.

Placeres que no deseaba repetir.

—Confieso que difícilmente haga las cosas acostumbradas —murmuró.

—Comienzo a notarlo.

Alzó las cejas.

—¿Eso te molesta?

—Supongo que depende.

—¿Depende de qué?

—Depende del lugar adonde me estás llevando —lo enfrentó.

—Ah, te aseguro que no incluye aduanas ni barcos que tengan que ver con la trata de blancas.

Winry resopló al escuchar su broma.

—No puedo expresarte mi enorme alivio, pero todavía no has respondido mi pregunta.

Frenando el paso de sus corpulentos animales, Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo que hacer algunas diligencias.

—¿En este barrio?

Edward echó un rápido vistazo a los estrechos, miserables edificios y a los aún más miserables habitantes que transitaban las calles. Por cierto, tuvo que reconocer que no era el más romántico de los entornos. Demonios, apenas llegaba a los límites de lo decente. ¿Quién podía culparla por juzgarlo como si hubiera perdido la razón?

De todos modos, detuvo su carruaje con tranquilidad frente a un edificio indescriptible y le entregó las riendas al lacayo. ¿Qué sentido tenía fingir ser lo que en realidad no era? Se dio vuelta y la escudriñó.

—¿Te molesta estar aquí?

Ella frunció la nariz al percibirlos desagradables olores que surgían de las alcantarillas.

—Es una zona que no suelo frecuentar.

—Yo pensaba que todas las damas de la sociedad se dedicaban a las obras de caridad y a socorrer a los menos afortunados.

—Pero no visitándolos en persona.

Edward quedó sorprendido por el matiz de auténtico escándalo en su voz. Él había sido educado por una madre que sentía un interés personal por todo lo que la rodeaba. Desde el más pobre arrendatario hasta el hacendado local, ella conversaba, se preocupaba y daba sus órdenes con igual atención y cuidado. No desde una cauta distancia.

—Y entonces, ¿en qué consiste tu ayuda?

—En donar dinero, ropa y otras cosas que ellos necesiten. También organizamos almuerzos para recaudar fondos y así llamar la atención de la cámara de los Lores acerca de sus necesidades.

Levantó su mentón en una posición defensiva, y Edward combatió su espíritu sarcástico.

—Ya veo.

Los ojos azules relampaguearon con un fuego repentino.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Creo que algo te está rondando la cabeza.

Le temblaron los labios.

—Y es allí donde debe quedar. Si lo digo, te enojarías.

El fuego seguía ardiendo.

—Ya lo has logrado.

Edward reflexionó unos instantes antes de alzarse de hombros resignado. Por algo tan nimio, lady Winry ya había reaccionado de una manera exagerada. Algunos dirían que era más obstinada que una mula. Pero no él. No al menos mientras ella estuviera tan cerca.

—Muy bien —inclinándose contra el respaldo del asiento, Edward eligió con cuidado sus palabras—. Estaba a punto de sugerir que las damas de la sociedad están dispuestas a hacer caridad mientras no corran el riesgo de ensuciarse las manos.

Ella se sobresaltó, escandalizada.

—¿Tú crees que yo debería venir aquí a barrer los cuartos y vaciar las bacinillas?

El conde ignoró la agresividad en su tono de voz.

—Pienso que es importante saber si el dinero que dono sirve realmente para ayudar a los que lo necesitan y no va a parar al bolsillo de los que lo administran —repuso, razonando con serenidad—. La única manera de hacerlo es hablando con los necesitados.

Ella apretó los labios, como si estuviera pensando en discutir sus argumentos. Entonces, observando el edificio más cercano, inhaló profundamente.

—¿Eso es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

—En parte. Pero también tengo un encargo de uno de mis arrendatarios de Kent.

Una vez más, había logrado confundirla. Era algo previsible. Él se las arreglaba para desconcertar a la mayor parte de la alta sociedad.

—¿Un arrendatario?

Su expresión se ensombreció mientras recordaba su breve encuentro con Denny antes de partir hacia Londres. El pobre hombre estaba fuera de sí por la preocupación.

—Su prometida fue seducida por un canalla que se la llevó de su casa hace casi dos meses. Él temía que la hubiera abandonado en Londres y que hubiera tenido que buscar refugio en una casa de beneficencia.

Ella se volvió frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y quiere traerla de regreso?

—No en contra de su voluntad —respondió—. Pero sin familia ni amigos en la ciudad, quizá no pueda volver a su casa por sus propios medios. Él le envía todos sus ahorros para ayudarla a regresar.

Los suaves labios se abrieron en un gesto de asombro, y Edward recordó la ardiente delicia de saborear esos labios. El modo en que se movían debajo de los suyos. La tibieza satinada que lo había dejado dolorido toda la noche.

—¿Él desea que ella regrese incluso si ha estado con otro? —le preguntó.

Hizo un esfuerzo para apartar sus pensamientos de tan peligrosas sensaciones. Pero las reacciones de su cuerpo no lo ayudaban. Se aclaro la garganta.

—Denny la ama.

—Por cierto, debe de amarla —murmuró Winry.

Como necesitaba poner distancia entre él y el exquisito perfume de la joven, Edward saltó con elegancia a la calle.

—Quédate aquí. Tardaré apenas unos minutos.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, ella ya estaba de pie.

—¿No imaginarás que vaya a quedarme esperando aquí, no?

Él se sorprendió de la vehemencia de su tono.

—Mis sirvientes se quedarán contigo. Estarás a salvo, te lo aseguro.

Con un revoleo de muselina, lady Winry se bajó del carruaje para pararse a su lado. Con las manos en las caderas, lo miró con una expresión severa.

—Esta casa de beneficencia resulta ser uno de los lugares que yo ayudo a sostener—le informó en tono cortante—. Es obvio que necesito inspeccionar el establecimiento, debo saber si el dinero que dono sirve realmente para ayudar a los que lo necesitan y no va a parar al bolsillo de los que lo administran —repitió solemne.

—Tienes mucho estilo para enfadarte, muchachita —la felicitó—. sin duda debes practicar a menudo.

—¿Enfadarme? Me atrevo a decirle, señor, que la hija de un duque no... —empezó a decir, para detenerse apenas advirtió el brillo en sus ojos. Hizo un ademán de protesta—. Eres un hombre imposible.

—Ya me lo han dicho —coincidió, extendiendo su brazo—. ¿Estás lista para descubrir cómo sufren los que son de veras pobres?

Le echó un vistazo al enorme e inquietante edificio, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella se hubiera imaginado.

El conde suponía que la jovencita se echaría atrás, pero admirado descubrió que no, cuando ella levantó el mentón y le tomó con firmeza su brazo.

—Vamos.

A Winry le hubiera gustado alegar que habían sido el valor o la generosidad lo que la habían impulsado a visitar la casa de beneficencia, pero la honestidad de su conciencia la obligaba a admitir que había sido solo su orgullo.

No le había importado en absoluto el dejo de condescendencia en los modales de lord Harrington cuando habían discutido acerca de su modo de hacer caridad, como si ella fuera una tontita jugando a ayudar al prójimo. Ahora se veía obligada a admitir que él había estado muy cerca de la verdad.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo mientras entraba en el oscuro edificio, que olía a humedad y a moho. De pronto, no estaba pensando en la pobreza desde la segura distancia de su carruaje o mientras leía con toda comodidad la London Gazette.

La pobreza era tan palpable como el aire viciado por el olor rancio de los cuerpos sucios y la virulencia de las enfermedades. Tan concreta como las mujeres débiles aferrando a sus criaturas con el temor de que se las arrancaran de los brazos. Tan real como la estoica dignidad de los soldados heridos que habían sido abandonados en los rincones como juguetes rotos arrojados a la basura.

Demonios, nunca había visto algo semejante. Tanta hambre. Tanta desesperación.

Y lo peor de todo había sido el súbito resplandor de esperanza en los ojos que la seguían. Como si creyeran que ella podía proporcionarles la salvación de alguna manera. Como si esperaran que ella hiciera algo, cualquier cosa.

Sin duda, había estado jugando a ayudar a los demás. Oh, sin duda su dinero habría contribuido a alimentar a algunos. Y a que otros tuvieran un techo. Pero ¿había cambiado sus vidas? ¿Les había ofrecido un futuro a esos pobres niños desgraciados?

Aún dándole vueltas a sus sombríos pensamientos, Winry permitió que lord Harrington la condujera de regreso a su casa. Se sorprendió de que no la perturbara la idea de tener que enfrentar a su padre y aguantar el sermón que la esperaba. Sus propios problemas le parecían muy superfluos en ese momento.

Mientras caminaba a su lado, el corpulento caballero al fin la tomó por el brazo y la atrajo para encontrar su mirada.

—Estás muy callada —murmuró—. ¿Te he ofendido más allá de lo tolerable?

Winry vaciló. Por cierto, ningún otro caballero se hubiera atrevido jumas a llevarla a semejante lugar. Lo curioso era que se sentía más agradecida que ofendida.

Alphonse la había llevado a una cantidad de entretenimientos subidos de tono que la habían hecho sentir rebelde y atrevida, pero en realidad no habían sido más que excitantes diversiones. No le habían revelado nada del espantoso mundo más allá de su protegida existencia. Era bueno sentirse tratada como si tuviera la sensatez y la capacidad para hacerse cargo de tan terribles verdades, aunque le produjeran pesadillas.

—No. De hecho, tú tenías razón —concedió, apenada—. No me daba cuenta...

—¿De qué?

—De la miseria de esa pobre gente.

—Ya veo —dijo con abierta curiosidad—¿Y ahora que te das cuenta?

Esa era la cuestión, sin lugar a duda. Una cosa era darse cuenta de que había que hacer algo. Y otra muy distinta era saber cómo hacerlo.

—Haré... bueno, no estoy del todo segura, pero algo haré.

Edward sonrió enigmático.

—Sé muy bien que algo harás.

—Ahora estás siendo condescendiente. Piensas que soy una tonta consentida.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y levantó la mano para acariciarle con suavidad una mejilla.

—No, pienso que eres una jovencita con mucho carácter y peligrosamente decidida, que bien podrías cambiar el mundo si te lo propusieras.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón al escucharlo. Hasta ese momento, había sido alabada por su belleza, por sus modales encantadores y, a veces, por su ingenio. Pero nunca, jamás, había sido admirada por su firme voluntad, que más bien había sido considerada un castigo.

—Lord Harrington —logró balbucear.

—¿Sí?

—Eso es lo más bello que nunca nadie me ha dicho.

—Entiendo por qué no deseas casarte con ninguno de tus pretendientes si me las he arreglado para decirte el mejor de los cumplidos. Me han dicho que no tengo ningún encanto y que soy más torpe que un buey.

Percibiendo de pronto de la calidez de los dedos que le acariciaban la mejilla, Winry sintió que le faltaba el aliento. ¿Acaso ese hombre no tenía conciencia de su efecto en las pobres mujeres?

—Yo no dije que tuvieras encanto —le replicó.

Como si no le bastara aturdiría de ese modo, él se acercó un paso más, haciendo que ella se enredara en las faldas.

—Pero tú crees que soy encantador, ¿no es así?

Más que encantador. Y el deseo de estrecharse contra ese cuerpo fuerte, por completo viril, era terriblemente intenso. Asustada, consternada por su reacción, tan poco apropiada para una dama, se obligó a inspirar hondo.

—Señor... —logró protestar por fin.

Como si hubiera percibido su lucha interna, el semblante del conde se ensombreció mientras sus dedos rozaban la tierna curva de su cuello.

—Edward —susurró—. Mi nombre es Edward.

—Edward —el nombre salió con demasiada facilidad de sus labios.

Sin dejar que su mirada se apartase de la de ella, el caballero desató las cintas del sombrero de Winry y se lo quitó. Luego, le levantó con dulzura la cabeza.

—¿Has notado que siempre terminamos solos en un jardín o en otro? —murmuró él.

Nada del todo desagradable, admitió Winry. A pesar de un leve sentimiento de culpa, no podía negar cuánto disfrutaba que este hombre la tocara. Pero no era el dulce deseo que había compartido con Alphonse, sino una conciencia mucho más aguda y más urgente. Como si de pronto hubiera descubierto que se estaba muriendo de hambre, cuando antes ni siquiera sentía que tenía hambre. Edward le hacía sentir un cosquilleo. Y un escalofrío. Y desear descubrir más sensaciones. Una fuerza poderosa, peligrosa.

Sabiendo que debía irse, Winry en cambio levantó sus manos y las apoyó contra el pecho del joven.

—Quizá no sea algo tan asombroso si tenemos en cuenta que sueles merodear por los jardines —replicó.

Debajo de sus manos sintió que el corazón de Edward daba un brinco, y una sonrisa de satisfacción se esbozó en sus labios.

—Bueno, soy un granjero —repuso, su voz más ronca que de costumbre, mientras se concentraba en sus labios—. No es sorprendente que prefiera refugiarme en la naturaleza y evitar los salones abarrotados. Además, estoy descubriendo que se pueden encontrar los más fascinantes tesoros escondidos entre los rosales.

Sus labios se separaron. Ella no entendió bien por qué, hasta que él inclino la cabeza y tomó su boca en el beso que ella estaba deseando desde el momento en que lo vio en el jardín.

Oh, sí.

Eso era.

Eso era exactamente lo que ella deseaba.

Winry cerró los ojos mientras él movía los labios sobre los de ella con exigente ternura. Edward no tenía ni el sabor ni el aroma de Alphonse. No tenía aliento a brandy ni olía a colonia cara. Pero sus labios tenían un dejo a menta y su piel tenía el limpio aroma del jabón. Una combinación que ella encontró extrañamente erótica. Se sintió en el paraíso, mientras él con la lengua le acariciaba el labio inferior y luego, Impetuosamente, la hundía en su boca. Perdió el aliento al sentir la rara intimidad. Una parte de su ser le exigía que protestara. Eso era mucho más peligroso que un simple beso. Pero otra parte, estaba demasiado intrigada como para decidirse a detenerlo.

La lengua de él acarició la de Winry, y ella gimió suavemente Cielos. Le aferró la camisa y se puso en puntas de pie. Un calor mágico la recorría, invadiendo las zonas más íntimas de su cuerpo. Los brazos la rodeaban, estrechándola cada vez con más fuerza al vigor de su cuerpo. Instintivamente, levantó las manos para enredarlas en la suavidad de sus cabellos.

—¿Qué me has hecho, muchachita? —jadeó Edward, mientras la besaba con avidez—. ¿Me has hechizado?

Winry estaba segura de que la hechizada era ella. Ninguna otra cosa podía explicar su ardiente reacción ante ese caballero. Después de todo, la hija de un duque no compartía esas intimidades con un hombre en medio de su jardín.

De mala gana, recuperando una mínima porción de sus sentidos obnubilados, Winry abrió los ojos.

El noble caballero encontró un punto sensible debajo de la oreja de ella y se dedicó a hacerle sentir escalofríos de placer.

—Tú... en realidad no deberías estar besándome de este modo —logró balbucear.

Sintió su risa ronca al oído.

—¿Prefieres que te bese de alguna otra manera?

Oh, no. Esa manera era completa, maravillosamente perfecta.

—No deberías estar besándome de ninguna manera.

—¿Te estoy ofendiendo? —se echó hacia atrás para mirarla—¿Quizás me encuentras repulsivo?

La joven pestañeó sorprendida.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Bien —sonrió para continuar.

—No.

Ella inspiró profundo, de pronto consciente de cuan próxima se encontraba de la mansión y qué afortunados habían sido de no haber sido descubiertos por algún sirviente que pasara por allí. O, peor aún por su padre.

—No está bien.

—¿Está mal? —dijo Edward, y apoyó las manos en los hombros de Winry.

Ella debía alejarse de inmediato, pero parecía necesario esperar a que no le flaquearan las rodillas.

—Esto no está bien. Si alguien nos viera...

—... estarías obligada a casarte conmigo.

—Exacto.

Edward pareció reflexionar durante un largo rato, su mirada siempre fija en las facciones ruborizadas. Entonces, justo cuando ella esperaba que el conde recuperara la razón, él le acarició la espalda.

—Sabes, lady Winry, pienso que hay destinos peores.

**Continuara ….**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Adaptación de novela**_

_**Autora original: Deborah Releigh. Derechos reservados**_©

_**Titulo de la obra: Some Like It Brazen**_

_**Sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente, Winry se enteró de que debía quedarse recluida en sus aposentos por toda la jornada.

En realidad, no le importaba.

Quedarse encerrada significaba que no se vería obligada a soportar Otro tedioso sermón de su padre por haber desaparecido durante casi cuatro horas el día anterior, ni tendría que aparecer ante la previsible multitud de pretendientes esperanzados que llenaban la sala del piso inferior.

Y, lo mejor de todo, su primo Alexander había llegado poco después del almuerzo para seguir trabajando en su retrato, que había empezado un año atrás. Era un caballero delgado, de cabellos dorados, facciones delicadas y un refinado encanto, y el favorito de todos en la alta sociedad. Una posición privilegiada de la cual él aprovechaba todas las ventajas. Alexander nunca se había encontrado con una dama a la que no pudiera seducir, ni con un caballero al que no pudiera esquilmar.

Era peor que la peste, pero Winry lo adoraba y la tortura de verse obligada a estar sentada para su ridículo intento de pintar su retrato quedaba compensada por el travieso sentido del humor de Alexander.

Sentada en el asiento empotrado bajo la ventana, con la cabeza en un ángulo de lo más incómodo, Winry percibió que tras la inesperada llegada de su primo se escondía algo más que un mero deseo de conversar.

Una sospecha que confirmó cuando él dejó de pintar y la miró con una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Debo decirte, mi querida, que corren unos rumores de lo más jugosos por la ciudad.

Winry hizo un esfuerzo para mantenerse impávida al escuchar esas palabras. Los rumores la habían rondado desde el día en que abandono la cuna. La única manera de soportar el incesante asedio era fingir una total y completa indiferencia.

—Eso no hará temblar la tierra —comentó con tono de supremo aburrimiento. Había practicado ese tono, y ahora le salía perfecto—. Los rumores están siempre abriéndose camino por la ciudad. La semana pasada escuché que lady Stolbert había elegido al embajador de Rusia como amante, que el hijo de lord Colefield se había fugado con una actriz, y que el rey loco se había curado como por milagro y retomaría el trono. Ninguno de estos rumores resultó contener la más mínima partícula de verdad.

—Los rumores a los que me refiero te conciernen.

—Ah, entonces deben de ser ciertos.

—¿Y no te interesa enterarte de lo que está diciendo la gente?

—No especialmente, pero me da la impresión de que me lo dirás de todos modos.

Su primo dio algunas pinceladas más.

—¿Qué sentido tiene prestarles atención a los rumores si no puedes contárselos a los demás?

Winry resopló extenuada. Nadie podía ser más provocador que su primo. Bueno, su padre, quizá. Y esa engreída señorita Hennings que siempre estaba repitiendo con su tonito de superioridad que el príncipe la había elegido una vez entre todas las debutantes en sociedad como la reina del año. Una engreída vulgar.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Alexander, cuéntame de una buena vez.

—Dicen que te han visto en compañía del Conde Campesino.

—¿Y? —dijo desafiante.

—Y todo el mundo está especulando por qué permites que tu nombre quede vinculado al de ese advenedizo.

Eso era justo lo que había estado esperando, y, sin embargo, Winry notó que se tensionaba. Pero ¿por qué? A pesar de su peculiar modalidad, Edward era un hombre honorable que se merecía algo mejor que las feas burlas que le hacían.

—¿Acaso no podría ser que tan solo disfruto de su compañía?

—Podría ser, pero eso sería demasiado aburrido para los amantes de los escándalos. O para mí —agregó Alexander—. Te conozco muy bien, Winry . Si estás alentando al torpe buey, es porque él posee algo que tú deseas.

Winry frunció las cejas. No sabía si estaba más enojada por la insinuación de estar usando al Edward para sus viles propósitos o porque SU primo lo había llamado torpe buey, pero sentía un súbito deseo de estrangular a su adorado pariente.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?

Alexander chasqueó la lengua mientras dejaba su pincel.

—Deja ya mismo de fruncir el ceño. Mi inspiración exige un ángel exótico, no una chiquilla caprichosa.

Ella se puso de pie con un frufrú de sedas.

—Tu inspiración tendrá un ojo morado si no me explicas qué significa ese comentario insultante.

—Mi querida, la verdad nunca es insultante.

—Lord Harrington no posee nada que yo desee.

—¿Ni siquiera los medios para castigar a tu padre por negarle a lord Heidrich tu mano? —inquirió con malicia mientras las mejillas de Winry se cubrían de rubor—. ¡Ah! El rubor lo dice todo.

Sintió en su corazón una fuerte e inesperada punzada de remordimientos. Ella se había disculpado, y Edward había aceptado sus disculpas. Ahí debía acabar todo.

Sin embargo, le dolía tener que reconocer que su conducta había sido tan superficial y vulgar como la de quienes ella condenaba con facilidad.

—Debo admitir que me he acercado a lord Harrington porque estaba enojada —confesó de mala gana. Luego, de pronto, levantó su barbilla—. Pero no mentí cuando dije que disfruto de su compañía. Es diferente a cualquier otro caballero que yo haya conocido.

Alexander la observó por unos instantes.

—Sí, creo que es así. Él es, después de todo, un hombre al que le cayó un título del cielo y no un aristócrata de nacimiento. Es muy probable que su sangre no sea del todo pura.

Sin duda, lo estrangularía.

—Lo cual, debo admitir, ha demostrado ser una gran ventaja con una relación a la mayoría de los así llamados caballeros —se apresuró a decir ella, sin poder contener las reveladoras palabras.

Su primó la estudió divertido.

—¿Estás encantada con sus modales rústicos y su robusta figura? No eres la única, sabes. Se ha visto a más de una dama desnudándolo con la mirada mientras lo condenaba por no tener un linaje intachable. De todos modos, debo admitir que estoy bastante sorprendido, cariño.

¿Su robusta figura? Oh, sí, él era robusto. Y vigoroso. Y apasionado. Y sabía cómo besar a una mujer. Y la idea de otras mujeres echándole miradas de soslayo la enfurecía de la manera más extraña. El calor en sus mejillas se intensificó cuando intentó desechar de su mente tan perturbadores pensamientos.

—Oh, no es eso. O al menos no del todo —se corrigió, sincerándose a regañadientes—. Sabes, ayer me llevó a una casa de beneficencia.

El impávido Alexander quedó estupefacto.

—¿Y para qué?

Winry recordó la tarde pasada en compañía de Edward. Por cierto, no había habido nada romántico en ese encuentro. Bueno, excepto el beso apasionado con el que casi habían incendiado el jardín. Un beso nada convencional, que la había dejado dando vueltas en la cama la mayor parte de la noche.

—Porque él cree que yo puedo cambiar el mundo si me lo propongo —explicó con suavidad.

—Bueno, bueno —Alexander emitió un silbido—. Parece que este granjero se las trae, más de lo que yo creía. Tendremos que vigilarlo.

Winry se estremeció.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Nada. —Todavía sonriente, Alexander volvió a recoger su pincel—. Si vuelves a tu pose, cariño, continuaremos con mi obra maestra.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Edward estaba** perturbado.

Y como siempre cuando algo le rondaba la cabeza, se obligó a tomarse el tiempo necesario para evaluar con exactitud qué lo alteraba y qué pasos debía seguir para corregir su malestar.

Él no era un hombre propenso a las actitudes impulsivas o a la acción apresurada. Tampoco tapaba sus problemas y esperaba que, ignorándolos, desaparecieran. Dos días después de la tarde con lady Winry , aún consideraba el próximo paso.

La mujer lo perturbaba. Y, lo que era aún peor, no entendía por qué. No solo porque fuera hermosa, o la deseara. Él era un hombre normal con necesidades normales. Quizás este deseo era un poco más fuerte.

Como la diferencia entre una vela vacilante y un fuego ardiente. Pero eso podía entenderlo todavía.

Si eso fuera todo, podría permitirse flirtear un poco, esperar algunos besos más, y satisfacer sus instintos carnales con una mujer interesada en compartir un encuentro íntimo. El problema quedaba resuelto.

Pero el bullir del deseo solo explicaba una parte del motivo porque ella seguía rondando sus pensamientos. O por qué solo con un gran esfuerzo podía evitar ir a merodear por su jardín con la esperanza de verla. O, peor aún, estar pensando en cuál sería la manera más fácil de hacer aparecer en sus labios su radiante sonrisa.

Lady Winry estaba afiebrando su sangre, y eso no era nada bueno. Un ataque de amor no correspondido no estaba en la lista de experiencias que deseaba tener en Londres.

Pidió su caballo, y partió al trote rumbo a Hyde Park. A esa hora temprana tendría espacio de sobra para un buen galope y la paz necesaria para solucionar sus problemas.

Una buena idea, se dijo mientras cabalgaba a medio galope por un ancho sendero hacia terreno abierto. Por desgracia, mientras daba la vuelta para otra carrera, su mirada descubrió la figura de una inconfundible y perturbadora dama que se le acercaba trotando.

Se quedó sin aliento mientras detenía a su brioso caballo. Por todos los fuegos del infierno, lady Winry era una diosa del Olimpo.

Montada en una yegua gris, estaba vestida con un traje rubí ribeteado de negro que ceñía su figura. El vibrante color era ideal para destacar su piel de marfil y sus brillantes cabellos rubios. Era evidente que estaba diseñado para atraer y retener la atención de todos los hombres en el parque.

Bueno, ya había atrapado la atención de Edward, debió admitir con una aguda punzada de emoción. Atrapada, inmovilizada y retenida. Maldita la modista que había inventado semejante trampa.

Cuando notó que se había quedado boquiabierto ante ella como un tonto, Edward hizo avanzar a su caballo. Quizá fuera más prudente seguir cabalgando, haciéndole una sencilla inclinación de cabeza en señal de reconocimiento. Al menos hasta que pudiera decidir si deseaba seguir adelante con sus extraños sentimientos o no.

Podría haber resultado más prudente, pero descubrió que le era imposible. Se sentía atraído irremediablemente por ella, como la mariposa por la llama letal.

Deteniéndose a su lado, Edward le hizo una reverencia desde su silla de montar, dolorosamente consciente de su cabello despeinado y de sus sencillos pantalones de gamuza y de la chaqueta que Maes había amenazado con quemarle.

Oh, vanidad, es obvio que no eres propia solo de las mujeres.

—Lady Winry —murmuró, aliviado porque su voz no reveló su turbación interior.

Una rápida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Lord Harrington.

—Edward —la corrigió él con gentileza.

—Edward.

Su nombre nunca le había sonado tan maravilloso. Tonto. Tonto. Tonto.

—Has madrugado hoy.

Ella frunció la nariz de una manera encantadora.

—Como me tuvieron confinada a mis aposentos ayer, sentí que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco. Además, no soy de las que disfrutan quedándose en la cama.

Él se sorprendió.

—¿Estuviste confinada en tus aposentos? ¿Por mi culpa?

De inmediato lamentó sus impulsivas palabras al ver que los ojos de la joven relampagueaban enojados. Al menos debería saber que lo que más deseaba lady Winry era sentir que controlaba su propio destino.

—Por culpa mía. Fue mi propia decisión escaparme. Tú no me forzaste a acompañarte.

—Espero que no —replicó con ligereza—. No tengo un particular talento para forzar a las mujeres a hacer nada. Más bien lo opuesto, de hecho. Una mujer solo tiene que sonreírme para que yo me vuelva como arcilla en sus manos. Un triste caso, me parece.

—Pamplinas.

Edward parpadeó incrédulo.

—¿Pamplinas?

—No te creo ni por instante. Estoy segura de que has dejado un tendal de corazones rotos al irte a Kent.

Se escuchó el eco de su risa en el parque casi vacío. Dios mío, ¿acaso ella creía que era una especie de libertino? La sola idea era ridícula.

—Estás muy lejos de la verdad, muchachita. Nunca he sido un caballero ocioso. Ser un granjero implica una gran cantidad de trabajo.

—¿Pero siempre te ha gustado?

Él hizo una pausa para evaluar si su curiosidad era genuina.

—Debo admitir que hubo veces, sobre todo cuando era joven, en las que sentí que me restringía.

—Ah —volvió a sonreír—. ¿Querías ser un arrojado pirata o quizás ir a la guerra como soldado?

—Me temo que no. Mis sueños han sido por lo general aburridos y prácticos.

—Y entonces, ¿qué es lo que sentías que te restringía? —le pregunto, al parecer sin advertir que su caballo la había acercado tanto a él, que el conde podía sentir su calor y su perfume.

Él, por su parte, tenía una dolorosa conciencia de su cercanía. Como también del hecho de que estaban solos.

Oh, por Dios, concéntrate, Edward.

Y no en la suave curva de su pecho o en la facilidad con que podía arrebatarla de su caballo y hacerla sentar a horcajadas contra su entrepierna, que estaba reaccionando ante su proximidad.

—Mi padre era un buen hombre. Leal y fiel a su familia y a sus arrendatarios, pero él creía que las costumbres tradicionales eran las mejores —hizo una mueca—. Se rehusaba a aceptar mis propuestas de implementar nuevos métodos de trabajo en la granja.

—¿Pero lo hiciste?

—Siempre me fascinaron las innovaciones. Estudié publicaciones e incluso viajé a propiedades donde se estaba experimentando con la rotación de los cultivos y con fertilizantes. Sin duda podíamos conseguir que nuestras tierras produjeran mucho más, para nosotros y para nuestros arrendatarios.

—¿Convertiste el manejo de tu granja en un tema de estudio?

Él sonrió con amargura ante su tono de sorpresa. Muy pocos compartían su entusiasmo por tema tan tedioso. Absurdo, en realidad. Si él estuviera obsesionado por el juego y las mujerzuelas, haría furor.

—Ya he expresado mi opinión acerca de la conveniencia de invertir dinero en asuntos que todavía no han sido del todo investigados. Además, mi futuro, así como el de las personas que dependen de mí, está sujeto al éxito que tenga como granjero. En especial ahora que soy conde. Debo mantener productivas una gran cantidad de tierras.

—Supongo que es cierto —un espíritu travieso iluminó los ojos azules—. Sabes, yo soy de las que siempre creyeron que pones semillas en la tierra y rezas para que el tiempo ayude. Nunca me había percatado de que era algo tan complejo.

Su corazón se estremeció de alegría ante la luminosa belleza en el temprano sol de la mañana. Oh, maldición. Estaba en problemas.

—Es un error que comete la mayoría —se las arregló para decir, moviéndose incómodo sobre la silla de montar.

Sí, sin duda, estaba en problemas.

—¿Incluyendo a tu padre? —le preguntó ella, interrumpiendo los desesperados pensamientos del conde. Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Su error consistía en creer que cualquier clase de cambio sería negativo —hizo una pausa—. Y creo que también era difícil para él aceptar que me estaba convirtiendo en un hombre con mis propias ideas acerca de lo que debía hacerse.

Sus delicadas facciones de pronto se pusieron tensas.

—Oh, sí. Los padres no desean reconocer que sus hijos se pueden convertir en adultos inteligentes con la capacidad de pensar por sí mismos —acordó con amargura—. En especial si ese hijo tiene la escasa sensatez de pertenecer al sexo femenino. ¿Por qué molestarse en permitirnos tener un cerebro, cuando vamos a ser entregadas a un marido que nos tratará como a una idiota?

Edward alzó las cejas. Él y todos los de su sexo acababan de ser insultados.

—Te ruego que me permitas estar en desacuerdo.

—¿En qué?

—No todos los maridos tratan a sus mujeres como a idiotas —la corrigió con firmeza—. Te aseguro que mi madre hubiera ahogado a mi padre en el pozo más cercano si él hubiera cometido tan horrendo crimen.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, como si Winry estuviera considerando la idea de un pozo estratégicamente ubicado.

—Tu madre debe de haber sido una mujer fascinante —murmuró, por fin.

Edward sonrió mientras una aguda punzada de nostalgia le atravesaba el corazón. Él tenía solo dieciséis años cuando su madre murió de tuberculosis. Aun después de tanto tiempo, extrañaba a la mujer que le había enseñado a buscar la bondad en los demás, a confiar en sus convicciones, y a no perder nunca la capacidad de reírse de I mismo.

—Ella era inteligente, vivaz, y tan llena de bondad que no había una sola persona que no la adorase.

—¿Y esa es la clase de mujer que buscas para que sea tu esposa?

Edward permaneció en silencio por unos instantes. Proviniendo de ella no era una pregunta trivial. Las mujeres consideran una tarea esencial fastidiar a los hombres solteros tratando de proporcionarles una esposa.

Antes, la idea de una esposa nunca le había suscitado más que la vaga, brumosa idea de una mujer con la que él podría llegar a casarse alguna vez. Una diosa, por supuesto. Pero una diosa sin rostro ni figura.

Ahora, de pronto, la diosa tenía un rostro preciso, con delicados rasgos y resplandecientes ojos azules.

Él se puso tenso, sin saber bien si sentirse encantado u horrorizado ante la asombrosa imagen. Horrorizado parecía ser la opción más lógica.

—Creo que esas son virtudes que cualquier hombre desearía que poseyera su mujer —se esforzó en responder.

Winry lo miró, incrédula.

—Debes de estar bromeando.

—De ninguna manera. Aunque he descubierto que la gente encuentra a menudo en mis opiniones una fuente de diversión.

Ella lo escuchó con sospecha.

—Es que la mayoría de los hombres desea una mujer que sea consciente de sus obligaciones y bien educada, no inteligente, y menos aún sagaz.

¿Consciente de sus obligaciones? ¿Bien educada? De pronto él estalló en una carcajada.

—Dios mío, parece que estuviera eligiendo a mis perros de caza, no a una mujer.

—Para algunos caballeros no hay mucha diferencia.

—Entonces son unos tontos. No tengo paciencia para señoritas tímidas y retraídas, incapaces de pensar por sí mismas. Deseo tener una compañera capaz que me pueda ayudar con mis planes para el futuro no una bonita muñeca que se me cuelgue del brazo.

Ella sacudió con lentitud la cabeza, lejos todavía de creer en su sinceridad.

—Has estado en la alta sociedad por un tiempo demasiado breve. Pronto descubrirás los encantos de una recatada doncella dispuesta a consentir todos tus caprichos.

Luchar contra el impulso de sacudirla o besarla hasta hacerle perder el sentido era aún un debate abierto. Ambas cosas eran inaceptables.

—Solo un hombre débil le tiene miedo a una mujer fuerte. Puedo tener muchos defectos, pero la debilidad no es uno de ellos —pronunció esas palabras aun sabiendo que en parte estaba mintiendo. Él era débil. Al menos en relación con ella. Era una dulce tentación contra la que no tenía defensa alguna—. Si me disculpas, muchachita, tengo un encuentro bastante aburrido con mi administrador. Buenos días.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Adaptación de novela**_

_**Autora original: Deborah Releigh. Derechos reservados**_©

_**Titulo de la obra: Some Like It Brazen**_

_**Sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

La elegante reunión se parecía a cualquier otra.

Una enorme mansión. Comida cara. Huéspedes brillantes. Flirteos incesantes. El olor del dinero, y la abundante arrogancia en la atmósfera.

Era el poder lo que había atraído a Edward. Según Maes, los más influyentes miembros de la Cámara de los Lores estarían reunidos en la velada de King Bradley. Nadie se atrevería a no estar presente en el acontecimiento social del año.

Una oportunidad perfecta para informándose un juicio propio sobre los que gobernaban Inglaterra por detrás del trono y descubrir quienes eran los lores capaces de vislumbrar el futuro en vez de aferrarse al pasado.

Con la habilidad estratégica de un general preparando una batalla, Edward se propuso abordar a los caballeros capaces de escuchar sus propuestas radicales, que Bradley, con toda amabilidad, le había señalado.

Por el momento era un malhumorado viejo vizconde que se había deslizado en la biblioteca para disfrutar el sabor de la reserva personal de brandy del anfitrión. Pese al mal carácter y la tendencia a hablar de cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza, se decía que el hombre tenía un genuino interés en los menos favorecidos por la fortuna. Luego de beber el último trago de su brandy, el vizconde apoyó el vaso a un lado con un fuerte golpe.

—Bueno, no puedo negar que algunas de esas ideas son un poco radicales para mi gusto. Solo pensar que los arrendatarios y los deshollinadores pueden llegar a tener poder político y que los nobles se rebajen a industriales... bah —frunció el ceño, pero era imposible no advertir el inconfundible brillo de interés en sus astutos ojos claros—. De todos modos, tienes una buena y sensata cabeza sobre los hombros, muchacho, y ni siquiera una vieja reliquia como yo puede negar que el futuro siempre necesita que las cosas cambien. Si Inglaterra quiere conservar su poder, debe aceptar que los viejos métodos no son necesariamente los mejores.

Edward tuvo el cuidado de ocultar la emoción del un triunfo. Los nobles podían comportarse de maneras extrañas. Apenas si podían aceptar un intruso en sus filas de mala gana, pero por cierto tratarían de evitar que metiera su burguesa nariz en sus asuntos.

—Creo que solo una industria fuerte y el libre comercio nos permitirán evitar correr la misma suerte que Francia —respondió, con actitud modesta—. Nuestro pueblo debe tener la oportunidad de trabajar y de poder llevar comida a sus familias. Una clase baja hambrienta representa un peligro para todos nosotros.

El interés del vizconde se intensificó, como si el viejo gallo percibiera que estaba siendo conducido lenta pero inexorablemente por el camino de las reformas.

—Has expuesto tus ideas.

—¿Puedo contar con su apoyo para la promulgación de la legislación necesaria?

—Veremos, veremos, eres un demonio persistente, ¿no es así? —el vizconde extendió la mano para palmear el hombro de Edward—. Ven a cenar el viernes y trataré de reunir un grupo de aliados que quizá deseen escuchar tus tonterías sediciosas.

Harrington le hizo una rápida inclinación de cabeza.

—Es un honor para mí, milord.

—Recuerda que no te he ofrecido todavía mi apoyo.

—Sí, por supuesto.

El viejo lo estudió con gesto adusto por unos instantes y luego, sin advertencia previa, estalló en una breve y áspera carcajada.

—Ah, lo que daría por ser joven e idealista otra vez, lord Harrington. Cómo extraño aquellos tiempos.

Edward sonrió con ironía.

—En realidad, me han asegurado que soy insoportablemente práctico y más inclinado a la prudencia que a la impetuosidad.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, el vizconde se detuvo para observar a Edward con calma.

—¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre un radical y un revolucionario?

—¿Cuál, milord?

—El radical es como los fuegos artificiales en Vauxhall Gardens. Mucho ruido y hermosas luces que deleitan y atemorizan a la multitud antes de desvanecerse tan rápido como aparecieron —una débil sonrisa dibujó en el rostro rubicundo—. Un revolucionario es como un sencillo arado. Lento, constante y, sin embargo, capaz de transformar el paisaje. La más peligrosa clase de enemigo.

Luego de ese disparo de despedida, el anciano dejó a Edward desconcertado.

Por cierto, él no se consideraba un revolucionario, pero las palabras le habían revelado que no todos los nobles eran puras trivialidades y tonterías. Al menos unos pocos poseían una clara conciencia de su poder y de la manera de ejercerlo. Sería un necio si menospreciara la riesgosa senda que estaba a punto de transitar.

Satisfecho de haberse al menos puesto en marcha en su búsqueda de un cambio, Edward se retiró de la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia los salones llenos de gente. Una parte de su ser deseaba abandonar la elegante mansión, regresar a su casa y empezar a tomar notas para la próxima velada. Una parte más grande de su ser, sin embargo, sabía muy bien que no se marcharía.

No cuando existía aunque fuera una remota posibilidad de que apareciera lady Winry.

Él estaba loco, por supuesto. Loco de atar.

Pero, por fin, había llegado a la conclusión de que ya estaba condenado. Lady Winry lo había hechizado por completo, y no le quedaba otro remedio que permitir que su corazón lo fuera guiando paso a paso. Un descubrimiento que lo despertaba en medio de la noche bañado en sudor.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el salón, todavía meditaba acerca de la extraña fascinación que ejercía sobre él la muchacha de los ojos color ébano.

Fue esa distracción lo que permitió que lo sorprendiera de pronto un dandy alto de cabellos dorados. Ya se había encontrado con esa clase de payasos en numerosas ocasiones desde su llegada a Londres. El tipo de personajes arrogantes que creían que delante de ellos sólo estaba Dios. Y no tan lejos.

Por lo general, trataba de evitarlos. No deseaba discutir con vanidosos que pretendían ser mejores que él sólo por la cantidad de sangre azul que corría por sus venas, aunque él podía hacerlos pedazos sólo con sus manos.

—Oh, milord, qué golpe inesperado de la suerte —lo saludó el otro.

—¿Hemos sido presentados?

—Lord Heidrich, a tus órdenes. —Con mirada desdeñosa recorrió la sencilla chaqueta y los pantalones azules de Edward—. Y tú eres el Conde Campesino.

—Prefiero lord Harrington, si no te importa.

—Sí, me imagino que lo prefieres.

Edward consideró la perfecta nariz aristocrática. Ah, el placer de tener la certeza de que nunca volvería a ser tan recta. En cambio, apretó los dientes. Él estaba allí para reivindicar su herencia, no para riñas de salón. Una pena.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, milord?

—¿Tú ayudarme a mí?

Se oyó resonar una irritante carcajada.

—Difícil. En cambio, creo que yo sí puedo serte útil a ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Un caballero que acaba de llegar a Londres siempre necesita que lo guíen. —Dejando de lado el monóculo, lord Heidirch jugueteó con el encaje de su puño—. Es increíble la cantidad de escollos inesperados que aguardan en el camino.

Un escalofrío de alarma recorrió a Edward. Percibió que lord Heidrich buscaba algo más que el mero deseo de atormentar al campesino bruto. Había un destello en los ojos azules que expresaba un desagrado más personal.

—¿Y tú te ofreces para ser esa... guía?

—Diablos, no. No siento ninguna inclinación por instruir a los menos afortunados —le clavó la mirada a Edward con una desafiante sonrisita de suficiencia—Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a presentarte a unos pocos de mis conocidos. Jugaremos un rato a las cartas, una oportunidad ideal para que intentes ganar su favor.

Dios mío.

La obviedad de la trampa era patética. Traigan al campesino idiota y déjenlo sin un centavo.

Lo prudente hubiera sido agradecer con cortesía la invitación y retirarse. Edward, sin embargo, vaciló. Él quería saber algo más acerca de lord Heidrich y de los motivos que tenía para guardarle rencor. Además, admitió que sentía un infantil deseo por darle una buena golpiza y ajustar cuentas. Podía ser un campesino bruto, pero el dandy pronto descubriría pronto que no era tan fácil esquilmarlo.

—Muy bien, milord, agradezco la generosa propuesta.

Lord Heidrich señaló la sala de juegos, con la desenvoltura y la confianza de un caballero que está seguro de su superioridad hasta lo inaguantable.

Edward se dejó conducir, mientras una levísima sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La fiesta sería recordada como el acontecimiento de la temporada. Después de su boda, King Bradley y su excéntrica esposa se habían convertido en una especie de misteriosos reclusos. Cada vez que condescendían a abrir sus puertas todo Londres acudía con entusiasmo.

Winry descubrió que corría el riesgo de ser aplastada por la multitud. Hasta respirar resultaba todo un desafío. De todos modos, ella también asistió. No podía imaginarse la razón.

No era, sin duda, por el placer de verse empujada a los codazos por desesperadas debutantes en sociedad que buscaban el mejor ángulo para pavonearse en todo su esplendor. O que unos payasos que habían bebido ron de más le arruinasen los zapatos porque les parecía más sencillo pisar sus pies que el suelo del salón de baile. O volver a compartir los mismos rumores con los mismos amigos que había visto solo una hora antes en la velada de Marshfield.

Estaba allí por... frunció la nariz con desagrado. Al menos podía reconocerlo íntimamente: estaba esperando ver a Edward.

Había pasado una semana desde el encuentro en el parque, y temía haber dicho algo que pudiera haberlo alejado.

No porque esperase que él estuviese revoloteando todo el tiempo a su alrededor como esos ridículos idiotas ansiosos de ganar su favor, se dijo con vehemencia. Sencillamente, extrañaba su calma y sensata presencia En un mar de estúpida frivolidad, era un bálsamo bienvenido. Abanicándose con energía en un intento de atemperar el intolerable calor, Winry recorrió la multitud con la mirada. Una tarea inútil, era demasiado baja para ver a la mayoría de los invitados y demasiado elegante para ponerse en puntas de pie como una criatura.

—Si estás buscando a tu granjero, mi tesoro, debo informarte que está ocupado en otros asuntos —le susurró al oído una voz burlona.

Sobresaltada por la sorpresa, Winry se dio vuelta para encontrar a Alexander apoyado con afectado descuido en una columna muy cerca de ella.

—¿Y qué se supone que eso significa?

Lucía muy apuesto a la luz de las velas. Le sonrió.

—La última vez que vi a lord Harrington, estaba instalado en un sillón con lord Heidrich y sus amistades en una partida de whist que yo llamaría asesina.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—¿Edward está jugando a las cartas? ¿Con Alphonse?

—Una situación un tanto incómoda, ¿no, mi tesoro?

—No sabía que a lord Harrington le interesaba jugar a las cartas.

—No me parece que tuviera muchas opciones. —Alexander se encogió de hombros, indiferente—. Lord Heidrich insistió para que Harrington se uniera a ellos. Poco podía hacer tu granjero para evitar la invitación si no quería dar un espectáculo, claro está.

—¿Alphonse insistió?

—Bastante.

Aunque no había ninguna razón para que Alphonse no se vinculase con el reciente conde, difícilmente el encuentro se debía a la bondad de su corazón. A pesar de todas sus maravillosas virtudes, lord Heidrich no se rebajaba a tener en cuenta a los que consideraba sus inferiores.

—¿Por qué haría Alphonse algo semejante? —preguntó ella, jugueteando distraída con el medallón que colgaba de su cuello. Alexander sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Sin duda, espera divertirse un poco con el campesino.

—¿Qué clase de diversión?

—La acostumbrada —hizo un gesto displicente con la mano—. Servirle brandy sin cesar y obligarlo a hacer el ridículo delante de todos. Y, además, nunca falta el placer de esquilmarle una buena suma —agregó con malicia—. Cielos, me hubiera gustado estar ahí.

La desazón de Winry se transformó de pronto en disgusto. Malditos hombres y sus ridículos juegos. Sin duda, la mayoría debía pensar que era un gran pasatiempo fastidiar a un torpe granjero. Otra forma de distraer su aburrimiento.

Su mano tomó el brazo de su primo.

—Debes detenerlo de inmediato.

—¿Yo? Por Dios, ¿por qué querría yo interferir? —reprimió un bostezo—le hará bien al campesino tomar una lección o dos acerca de los peligros de la alta sociedad, y si todo lo que tiene que soportar es un poco de vergüenza y la pérdida de unos pocos billetes, ¿cuál es el problema?

Entrecerrando los ojos, Winry le dio un inflexible tirón a su manga, haciéndole bajar la cabeza para silbarle entre dientes directamente al oído.

—Escúchame con atención, Alexander. Irás a la sala de juegos y acabaras con el asunto.

Él se detuvo al sentir su tono amenazante.

—¿De lo contrario...?

—... le diré a todo el mundo que las hermosas chucherías que llamas joyas y con tanta generosidad les regalas a tus amantes no son más que baratijas.

Ella lo escuchó tragar saliva.

—Vamos, Winry , sé razonable.

Dando un paso atrás, ella señaló el cercano salón de juegos, con expresión severa.

—Adelante.

—Traidora —murmuró él, mientras se apartaba de la columna y empezaba a abrirse camino a través de la marea de la multitud.

Ella lo siguió, y se deslizó inadvertida en la pequeña habitación al lado del salón de juegos. Una vez fuera de la vista de los invitados, se alisó nerviosa las faldas mientras esperaba que reapareciera su primo.

Demonios, Alphonse.

Caminaba de una punta a la otra. Volvía a caminar. Por todos los diablos, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba sacar a un caballero de una mesa de juego? Cuando ya estaba casi a punto de hacer un escándalo e invadir territorio estrictamente masculino, la muchacha divisó a Alexander ayudando a cruzar la puerta a un Edward decididamente vacilante.

—Oh, Dios mío — Winry hizo un gesto imperioso con su mano—. Alexander, tráelo aquí.

Hubo una pausa de unos instantes antes de que su primo se encogiera de hombros y obediente se volviera para entrar en la sala.

—Como verás, he rescatado a tu granjero tal como me lo pediste.

Edward le regaló una sonrisa boba, con la mirada perdida.

—Sígueme —le ordenó ella. Luego de pasar por varios salones públicos, ingresó en una sala en la parte posterior de la mansión que estaba lo bastante aislada como para garantizarles privacidad—. Acomódalo sobre el sofá —murmuró, estremeciéndose cuando Alexander dejó caer al enorme conde sobre los almohadones—. Por el amor de Dios, sé cuidadoso.

Enderezándose, Alexander alisó con impaciencia su chaqueta arrugada de una manera lamentable.

—Está borracho, Winry , no al borde de la muerte. Sin duda, se sentiría más feliz si lo metiéramos en un carruaje y lo enviáramos de regreso a su casa.

Winry tomó la mano de su primo y lo condujo con firmeza hasta la puerta.

—Le pediré un carruaje una vez que haya recuperado el sentido —susurró, su mirada detenida en el enorme cuerpo del conde extendido sobre el sofá. Con un rizo castaño que le caía sobre la frente y los ojos cubiertos por sus pestañas, parecía vulnerable de un modo conmovedor.

—No permitiré que sea objeto de las burlas malignas de los invitados.

Por alguna razón las cejas de Alexander se levantaron en un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Te vas a quedar aquí con él?

—Por supuesto.

—Mi querida, mientras la mayoría puede decir que soy el proverbial pecador dispuesto a arrojar la primera piedra, me gustaría señalarte que no es conveniente que te quedes encerrada a solas con un caballero. En especial cuando cualquiera puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

Ella levantó el mentón.

—Esto sucedió por mi culpa.

—¿Por tu culpa?

Winry suspiró con impaciencia.

—Alphonse nunca habría hecho esto si mi padre hubiera autorizado que se casara conmigo.

Alexander hizo una mueca. A él tampoco le simpatizaba demasiado lord Heidrich.

—No estaría tan seguro de eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Heidrich siempre está listo para triturar y engullir a las presas débiles e indefensas.

La joven frunció el ceño.

—Alexander, lo que dices es horrible.

—Y es cierto. Aunque te rehúses a reconocerlo, tu Galahad tiene algunos defectos condenables.

Winry hizo una mueca. Era su culpa que Al se sintiera traicionado. Ella lo había alentado con toda desfachatez. Hasta le había hecho creer que podían llegar a casarse. Ahora él debía padecer las consecuencias de haber sido rechazado como yerno del duque de Lockharte.

—No es él quien tiene defectos —murmuró.

Alexander le echó un vistazo al silencioso caballero en el otro extremo de la sala.

—¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

—Sí, cerraré la puerta para que nadie nos descubra hasta que Edward este lo bastante sobrio como para poder regresar en su carruaje.

—Como gustes —accedió con tono misterioso.

—¿Alexander?

—¿Sí?

—Te estás comportando de una manera muy extraña —afirmó, sospechando algo—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Sólo considero la posibilidad de que quizás hayas encontrado la horma de tu zapato. Ten cuidado, mi tesoro.

Acarició la mejilla de su audaz prima, y abandonó la sala, procurando dejar la puerta bien cerrada detrás de él. Todavía con el ceño fruncido, Winry se acercó para echarle el pasador.

Por cierto, su primo estaba comportándose de un modo exasperante ¿qué demonios quería decir con que había encontrado la horma de su zapato? Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dio vuelta y se dirigió decidida hacia el sofá para sentarse junto a Edward y abrazarlo con suavidad.

No disponía de tiempo para inquietarse por las insinuaciones de Alexander. Ella tenía un padre decidido a casarla con la primera fortuna que pudiera atrapar, un ex novio evidentemente furioso por haber sido arrojado a un lado y había que evitar que el conde ebrio quedara en ridículo.

Eso ya era más que suficiente, incluso para la hija de un duque.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Tal vez sea demasiado pronto para actualizar pero, esta vez llegaron mas reviews que las veces anteriores =D y pues me animaron a subir.**

**Tal vez tenga que cambiar el ranting no lo se , esto tu ya lo sabias Le Confidant, espero ponerme en contacto contigo para ver si lo cambio o no =D**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Adaptación de novela**_

_**Autora original: Deborah Releigh. Derechos reservados**_©

_**Titulo de la obra: Some Like It Brazen**_

_**Sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA: EHH...¿QUE SERA...LIME ROZANDO LEMON O LEMON ROZANDO LIME? bueno ya estan enteradas XDDD**_

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Aunque Edward siempre había ignorado la profecía de su tía, de pronto percibió que era muy probable que hubiera tomado un desvío y llegado al infierno, pero no fue intencional.

Cuando Heidrich el Pestilente lo llevó hasta la sala de juegos y lo hizo sentar entre los demás caballeros, le pareció divertido mantener su imagen de torpe bufón. Después de todo, era penoso ver cómo los patéticos aristócratas estaban tan ávidos de llenarlo de alcohol y de quitarle su dinero que no quería defraudarlos.

Y si él no estaba tan borracho como ellos creían, o ganaba más manos de las que perdía... bueno, ese era su maldito problema. Merecían que se les impartiese una lección de buenos modales.

Pero mientras Edward se convencía de que no había nada de malo en engañar a lord Heidrich, e, incluso, al extraño que había venido para sacarlo de la sala, no podía continuar la farsa con Winry sin convertirse en un sinvergüenza.

Dios, ¿qué clase de hombre fingiría estar borracho para poder disfrutar la sensación de unos brazos rodeándolo? El corazón le dio un brinco mientras los dedos de Winry le sacaban con suavidad el cabello de la frente, y su dulce aliento le acariciaba la mejilla. Maldición, suspiró apesadumbrado. Estaba seguro de que caería directo al infierno. Por el momento, no podía evitar dejarse cuidar.

—Edward.

Sus labios se movieron al escuchar el tierno murmullo.

—¿Mmmh?

—¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tal vez un poco de café?

Con disimulo se movió para acercarse a sus suaves curvas.

Maldición, soy un desgraciado, un absoluto desgraciado.

—No, sólo quiero descansar aquí un rato.

—Por supuesto —hubo una pausa antes de que ella exhalase un profundo suspiro—. Oh, Edward, lo lamento tanto. —¿Ella lo lamentaba? ¿Qué era lo que lamentaba?—. Yo... —se detuvo de un modo abrupto como si estuviese eligiendo con sumo cuidado sus palabras. Eso era extraño—. Tener que soportar lo que esos idiotas suponen que es diversión. Deberían estar avergonzados.

Edward pensó unos segundos en las casi doscientas libras que había logrado ganar antes de ser arrancado de la mesa.

—Dudo que sientan vergüenza.

—Sí, me temo que no —suspiró.

Él se movió para observar sus pálidas facciones.

—¿Fuiste tú quien envió a ese caballero corpulento para que me rescatará de ese antro de iniquidad?

—El caballero corpulento es mi primo Alexander, lord Calloway, y sí, le pedí que fuera a buscarte —admitió.

—¿Por qué?

—Todavía no estás acostumbrado a esa clase de esparcimientos. Y...—su voz quedó en suspenso.

—¿Y?

—Creo que esos imbéciles querían avergonzarte.

—Ah —él le sostuvo la sombría mirada—. ¿Acaso estabas preocupada por mí?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, reacia a confesar sus sentimientos.

—Pues... sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo dije, no estás acostumbrado a ese tipo de entretenimientos.

Edward le tomó la mano. No iba a permitir que lo eludiera. No cuando su respuesta tenía tanta importancia para él.

—No, Winry , esos caballeros sin duda se aprovechan de cada novato que llega a Londres, y estoy seguro de que no te has tomado el trabajo de rescatar a ningún otro antes —besó sus dedos con dulzura, disfrutando del sabor de su piel—. ¿Por qué estabas tan preocupada por mí? ¿Puede ser que yo te importe, aunque sea un poquito?

Incluso en la penumbra del cuarto, el conde pudo advertir el leve rubor de Winry.

—Por supuesto que me importas. Espero poder contar con tu amistad.

—¿Con mi amistad?

La joven lo miró con cautela, sin duda sintiendo la tensión que vibraba en su cuerpo.

—¿Eso te perturba?

—SI.

—Oh.

Edwards tomó la barbilla de ella, y se deleitó con su exótica belleza.

—Me gustaría mucho ser tu amigo, Winry, pero eso nunca sería suficiente —confesó, con voz ronca.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir esto...

Lenta y deliberadamente él bajó su cabeza. Cada Fibra de su ser deseaba abalanzarse y conquistar lo que tanto había anhelado desde que la vislumbro por primera vez. Pero luchó contra sus primitivos instintos. Sabía dónde obtener el placer vulgar y primitivo, pero no aquí.

No con Winry.

Ella no era solo una hermosa mujer que excitaba sus sentidos. Winry era la intrigante, enloquecedora criatura que se había vuelto en poco tiempo una parte muy importante de su vida.

Dándole una generosa posibilidad de protestar, Edward acarició su boca con la suya. Era apenas un suave roce, pero suficiente como para encender todo su cuerpo. Con un gemido, fue cubriendo su boca con tiernos besos.

—Estuve deseando hacer esto durante días —murmuró él.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste? —susurró ella.

El conde se estremeció. La jovencita era demasiado inocente para advertir el peligro de ese ardor que se encendía entre ellos. Con cada beso se le hacía cada vez más difícil contener la necesidad de abandonarse a la pasión que lo torturaba.

—Si supieras lo que siento, no me alentarías —murmuró, mientras recorría sus mejillas, su mentón. Él estaba seguro de que jamás lograría saciarse de ella.

—¿Es lo que estoy haciendo?

—Por todos los dioses, eso espero.

Luego de pasarle la lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja, volvió a reclamar sus labios para otro beso apasionado.

Winry se movió debajo de él, aferrándolo por los hombros mientras sus labios se abrían para recibirlo. Edward aprovechó la oportunidad con rapidez y hundió su lengua en la húmeda tibieza de esa boca. La pasión recorría su sangre, endureciendo cada fibra de su ser.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando la lengua de ella se unió a la suya. Oh, cielo santo, esa mujer era capaz de hacerle olvidar todo, excepto la necesidad de conocerla mejor. La tomó por la cintura, mientras el corazón le golpeaba en el pecho.

Fuera de la habitación sonaba la música y los huéspedes disfrutaban de sus tontos juegos de sociedad, pero en el silencio de la sala nada importaba sino ese contacto. Era algo bueno. Real. Y que rápidamente le iba haciendo perder el control de sí mismo.

—Mi niña, dime que me detenga y lo haré —le dijo, con voz ronca mientras sus dedos le acariciaban la garganta.

Las manos de ella se enredaron en sus cabellos.

—No quiero que te detengas.

Él se echó hacia atrás para admirar el brillo febril en sus ojos azules.

—Esto es peligroso. Más peligroso de lo que tú crees.

Con una sonrisa que lo atravesó como una flecha de deseo, la joven le tomó la cabeza con fuerza y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Entonces enséñame —ronroneó.

Winry era inocente, no estúpida. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Pero a pesar de los interminables sermones que había escuchado a lo largo de los años acerca de lo que era decente en una joven dama, y de todas las recomendaciones con que le habían martillado la cabeza, su corazón no les estaba prestando la más mínima atención en ese momento.

No cuando los besos de Edward la mareaban y sus dedos hacían que las más asombrosas sensaciones recorrieran su cuerpo. Decente o no, ella quería saber más de los placeres que descubría entre esos fuertes brazos.

Exhaló un suave suspiro mientras los labios de él se cerraban sobre los suyos. Todo vibraba en su interior. Sentía cosquilleos embriagantes como si hubiera bebido el más exquisito champaña.

Escuchó que él gemía mientras su lengua le lamía los labios, y la empujaba con un ritmo lento. Por instinto, se arqueó acercándose más a la firme virilidad. Ella necesitaba... algo. Algo más.

—Edward —musitó, mientras sus labios le dejaban una huella ardiente a lo largo del cuello—. Por favor.

—Sí, mi niña —jadeó él, corriéndose hasta bajarse del sofá y quedar de rodillas entre sus piernas.

Winry se detuvo unos instantes, perturbada por la intimidad de la posición, hasta que unos hábiles dedos tiraron de las cintas de su corpiño. Con gratificante rapidez le sacó el vestido y levanto con atento cuidado sus turgentes senos fuera del corsé.

Oh... cielos, sí. Era obvio que él sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

—Dios mío —alcanzó a jadear él, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y tomaba uno de los endurecidos pezones entre sus labios.

Winry casi se desvanece. ¿Quién sabía que existían esos placeres? ¿Quién podía haberlo siquiera sospechado? Los dedos de ella se aferraban a sus cabellos mientras sentía el roce de su lengua y de sus dientes sobre su piel sensible.

—Qué sensación tan deliciosa —murmuró la joven.

—Tú eres deliciosa.

Él se movió para ocuparse del otro seno, mordisqueando su pezón primero y luego encerrándolo entre sus labios.

Winry gemía mientras él se movía sobre ella. Con cada movimiento, él rozaba su entrepierna, enviando hasta lo más profundo de su ser un espasmo de placer. La joven acariciaba con frenesí los hombros, la espalda, deleitándose con el contacto de sus firmes músculos bajo sus dedos. Él era tan fuerte, tan completamente viril.

—Mi niña —gimió él, levantando la cabeza para hundir sus labios en la curva de su cuello—. Déjame darte placer.

Ella asintió con un gemido ahogado. Edward le levantó el ruedo del vestido, y Winry se estremeció cuando la acarició por encima de las medias de seda. Casi saltó del sofá cuando sus dedos por fin llegaron a la piel desnuda de sus muslos. Dios mío. Se sentía como si estuviera en llamas.

Oprimiendo sus labios en un beso devorador, el conde continuó con sus suaves caricias, ascendiendo por el muslo. Y luego, sin previo aviso, descubrió el húmedo calor entre sus piernas.

Winry hubiera gritado por el sorpresivo placer si su boca no hubiera estado tapada por la de él. Nunca había sentido nada tan maravilloso.

Se aferró a sus brazos, mientras instintivamente se arqueaba apretándose contra su caricia invasora.

Con un firme y lento impulso él penetró más hondo con su dedo, usando el pulgar para acariciar la zona sensible. Oh, señor. Sentía una presión dentro de ella mientras el dedo de él entraba y salía. Una deliciosa, dolorosa presión, que amenazaba con acabar con ella.

—Edward, por favor —susurró.

Winry no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pidiendo, pero Edward parecía saber con precisión lo que ella necesitaba.

Descendiendo con una sucesión de besos a lo largo de su cuello, pasó luego la lengua a lo largo de su clavícula. El ritmo de su dedo se fue haciendo cada vez más rápido mientras su lengua continuaba arremolinándose sobre su piel. Después, hundiendo la cabeza, tomó con su lengua la punta de su seno.

Sin advertir siquiera que se estaba moviendo, Winry envolvió la cintura de Edward con sus piernas y arqueó todo el cuerpo. Estaba llegando a la cima de una asombrosa sensación. En un instante, el mundo pareció detenerse. La cristalización de un momento perfecto.

Luego, con un mágico toque de los dedos masculinos, ella traspasó los límites y un grito de inmenso placer le desgarró la garganta.

Eso había sido... magnífico.

Todavía temblorosa por la intensidad de su espasmo, Winry apenas notó que Edward estaba arreglándole el vestido con toda ternura, y sentándose a su lado en el sofá para tomarla entre sus brazos.

—¿Winry? —susurró con suavidad.

Sintiéndose aletargada de una manera extraña, la joven se permitió descansar sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué?

—Mírame.

Haciendo un esfuerzo levantó su cabeza.

—¿Sí?

En la penumbra, su rostro le pareció que expresaba una extraña severidad.

—¿Estás bien?

—No estoy segura aún —murmuró. Su brazo de pronto la apretó con fuerza.

—Dios mío, lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte.

—¿Asustarme? —frunció el ceño asombrada—. No estoy asustada. ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Fue la cosa más emocionante que jamás me haya sucedido.

Sus facciones se fueron suavizando, pero quedaba un tinte de oscuridad en sus ojos color dorado.

—Deseaba complacerte con todo mi corazón, amor mío, pero nunca debí haber permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos —exhaló un profundo suspiro—. Quizá los rumores sean ciertos. No soy una persona apropiada para frecuentar la alta sociedad. No soy la persona apropiada para frecuentar a jóvenes inocentes.

Winry se enfureció. No podía creer que él lamentase esos momentos que habían pasado juntos. No cuando ella lo había sentido temblar con la misma dolorosa pasión que había...

La súbita comprensión la golpeó con la violencia de un cubo de agua fría. No era que él lo lamentase. Se sentía culpable.

Apartándose de su abrazo, Winry le arrojó una mirada desafiante.

—¿No eres la persona adecuada porque no recordaste tratarme como una imbécil sin la más mínima noción de cómo usar ese bulto en la cabeza que algunos llaman cerebro? —replicó enérgica—. ¿Acaso no puedo saber si deseo que un caballero me bese o no?

—No es eso.

—¿Y entonces qué es?

Él hizo un gesto de disgusto.

—La obligación de un caballero es proteger a las damas, no aprovecharse de ellas.

Ella escuchó su lógica masculina con un resoplido de fastidio. Era tan previsible.

—Basta de estupideces.

Él levantó las cejas.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No me obligaste a hacer nada.

—Sin embargo...

—No. —Ella apoyó un dedo contra su amplio pecho—. Lo que hago, las decisiones que tomo, son mías, no tuyas. No permitiré que me quites esa libertad.

Él hizo una larga pausa, considerando la sencilla exigencia con su habitual cuidado. A diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres, Edward no se limitaba a desestimarla como a una frívola criatura sin la posibilidad de tener sus propias ideas. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.

Bueno, quizá no lo que más le gustaba, admitió ruborizándose.

—Tienes toda la razón, lady Winry —le costó mucho esbozar una sonrisa—. Y ahora que considero el asunto, tal vez fui yo el seducido. Quizá debería exigir una recompensa.

El enojo de Winry se desvaneció al escuchar su broma.

—¿En qué clase de recompensa estás pensando?

Un destello de deseo salvaje oscureció los ojos del conde e hizo que un estremecimiento de excitación fluyera por las venas de Winry.

—En una muy grande —musitó, alcanzándola para envolverla en sus brazos. Con suavidad le acarició las sienes con los labios—. Te quiero a ti, lady Winry . Te veo del otro lado del salón y me quedo sin aliento.

—Eso suena un tanto perturbador —dijo, complacida.

—No lo puedes imaginar. No soy un caballero habituado a tales emociones —se echó hacia atrás para admirarla con ternura—. Cualquiera te dirá que soy una persona práctica, aburrida y poco sentimental. De hecho, la mayoría de los que me conocen se reiría ante la mera idea de que yo pueda tener una sensibilidad refinada —le acarició la mejilla—. Pero cuando tú estás cerca, Mi niña, empiezo a creer que puedo convertirme en el más ridículo romántico.

Había algo en su voz... Una dulce nostalgia que le recorrió la piel como una advertencia.

Él le había dicho que no era como los demás caballeros. No era superficial ni frívolo ni inclinado a jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres. No trataba de seducir cualquier cosa que vistiera faldas. No se permitía flirtear sin sentido. Por el contrario, era sincero a un punto atemorizante, y completamente incapaz de ocultar sus emociones. Siempre llevaría su corazón en la mano. Un corazón que una desaprensiva muchacha podía llegar a romper.

Winry hizo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, y con torpes movimientos se alisó las faldas.

—Estuve ausente demasiado tiempo. Debo regresar antes de que lo adviertan.

Levantándose del sofá, Edward la estudió con una mirada llena de tristeza. Era demasiado astuto como para no haber notado su repentina retracción, pero por suerte no intentó presionarla para que le diera una explicación.

Una buena opción, sobre todo porque ella no estaba segura de tener una.

—Muy bien —extendió la mano para ponerle un rizo en su lugar—. Me parece mejor que yo salga primero y me asegure de que no hay nadie fisgoneando. Si no regreso en unos minutos, sabrás que puedes salir sin peligro.

Ella tragó saliva como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta.

—De acuerdo.

—Winry ...

—Edward, debes irte, en serio —lo interrumpió en seguida. Sus ojos se oscurecieron como si se sintiera frustrado por la obstinada negativa de ella a hablar de lo que pensaba. Con un leve suspiro, le dio un suave beso en la frente y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Mientras miraba su poderosa figura desaparecer del cuarto, Winry se llevó las manos al pecho.

Los momentos que había pasado en los brazos de Edward habían sido mágicos. Nunca se arrepentiría de ello. Pero mientras se deleitaba aun recordando los placeres compartidos, no podía negar que su relación había cambiado de una manera irrevocable.

**Continuara...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Adaptación de novela**_

_**Autora original: Deborah Releigh. Derechos reservados**_©

_**Titulo de la obra: Some Like It Brazen**_

_**Sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

A pesar de la copiosa lluvia, Edward continuó caminando por la fangosa y sombría Charing Cross Road. Una experiencia desagradable, y no estaba muy seguro de por qué la estaba sobrellevando. Sin duda, no por el olor a anguila hervida y a gin rancio, no por el placer de ser el blanco ideal de cada delincuente, mendigo o prostituta en los alrededores.

Quizá parte de la culpa la tenía el joven Denny. Edward, después de todo, había prometido hacer lo posible por ubicar a la amada ausente del muchacho. Y nunca prometía nada en vano.

Pero eso no explicaba que él no hubiera delegado simplemente la tarea en alguno de sus muchos sirvientes. Ni tampoco el motivo por el cual había decidido continuar con su búsqueda en un día propicio solo para aves acuáticas y lunáticos.

Evitando con destreza el cubo de inmundicias que estaban vaciando desde una ventana sobre su cabeza, Edward hizo una mueca.

Tuvo que admitir que se estaba poniendo en esa situación ridícula, deambulando por esas calles miserables, porque no podía soportar pasar otro día intentando inútilmente cruzarse con lady Winry.

La semana anterior había andado a caballo kilómetros por Hyde Park, había asistido a cada tedioso evento social al que lo habían invitado, e incluso había enfrentado la mansión ducal, donde lo rechazaron. Una vez más. Todo para nada.

No podía encontrarla en ninguna parte. Al menos, no estaba en ningún lugar donde él la pudiera hallar. Una terrible frustración, preocupante.

Se detuvo cuando se abrió la puerta de un sastre. Quedó tan sorprendido ante la súbita aparición de la mismísima mujer que estaba buscando que ni pestañeó cuando ella volcó el agua del cubo de fregar justo delante de sus botas.

—¿Ross? —musitó—. Dios mío, no puedo creer que te haya encontrado.

Levantando la cabeza, la joven dio un repentino chillido y dejó el pesado cubo. Por suerte, no sobre los pies de Edward.

—Señor —tragó saliva antes de hacerle una torpe reverencia—, quiero decir, milord.

Él sacudió la mano, impaciente.

—Bah, no empecemos con tonterías. Tu padre fue mi mozo de cuadra desde que yo estaba en la cuna y me ha dado con una vara en el trasero más de una vez. Creo que todavía estaría usando esa vara si no se hubiera retirado.

Se la veía pálida y afligida. Ross aferraba el delantal que cubría su vestido raído.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Lo mismo estaba por preguntarte. Todos hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.

—Le dejé una nota a mi padre.

—La nota solo decía que te ibas a Londres y que enviarías tu dirección una vez que te hubieras instalado —le recordó con amabilidad, con un poco de miedo de que de pronto desapareciera en la niebla que se estaba espesando.

Ella se mordió el labio mientras su blanca piel se cubría de rubor.

—Ah, pues, sí, estuve muy ocupada.

Edward registró sus manos agrietadas, detrás de ella se veía el piso recién fregado.

—Ya veo.

La muchacha se ruborizó más intensamente.

—Es un buen trabajo, honesto.

—Por supuesto que sí —la tranquilizó—, pero no creo que hayas venido a Londres para fregar pisos, ¿no es cierto, Ross?

Se hizo un largo silencio mientras en ella combatían el orgullo y la miseria, y luego, sin previo aviso, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No, yo creía que iba a ser actriz. Freddie me había prometido que me haría famosa en toda Inglaterra. Era puro palabrerío, por supuesto. Una vez que consiguió lo que quería... —se sorbió la nariz y se la limpio con la manga—. No era más que un sinvergüenza.

Aunque Edward nunca se había encontrado con ese hombre de la pequeña nobleza que había visitado por unos días el pueblo cerca de sus propiedades, por lo visto, sin duda era un sinvergüenza. Solo la peor clase de canalla engañaría a una muchacha inocente y se la llevaría de su casa con el único propósito de vivir con ella de una forma disipada.

Si alguna vez le llegaba a encontrar la pista a ese misterioso Freddie, no vacilaría en disparar una bala de plomo directo a su trasero.

—Y cuando descubriste la verdad, ¿por qué no regresaste a casa?

Una lágrima se deslizó sobre la suciedad que cubría su rostro.

—¿Cómo hubiera podido? Me sentía muy avergonzada.

—Fuiste engañada por un rufián —la corrigió él.

—No, estoy perdida. Es mejor que todos crean que estoy muerta.

Edward extendió su mano para tomar la de ella, estropeada por el trabajo duro.

—Tonterías. Todos cometemos errores y nos equivocamos en nuestros inicios. —Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca mientras recordando su ridícula búsqueda de la hermosa Winry—. Algunos de nosotros más que otros. Pero sin importar lo sucedido, tu padre, y sobre todo Denny, están desesperados porque regreses a casa.

Ross se mordió el labio, quería creer en sus palabras consoladoras pero aún temía tener esperanzas.

—¿Cómo pueden perdonarme?

—Es muy fácil —le apretó con suavidad los dedos—, ellos te aman.

Otra lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas. Y otra más. Luego, de pronto, Ross se arrojó contra el pecho de Edward y se puso a sollozar con desesperación.

—He sido tan tonta.

Él le dio palmaditas en la espalda tratando de evitar que se desvaneciera. Tenía poca experiencia en consolar a jóvenes muchachas desesperadas. Cuanto antes Ross estuviera bajo el cuidado de su ama de llaves, mejor.

—Ya te has castigado bastante. Es hora de que regreses con tu familia.

—Me gustaría, pero...

Dio un paso hacia atrás para mirarlo con un gesto de preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ella miró hacia la puerta abierta del negocio del sastre.

—El señor Caster tuvo la amabilidad de emplearme cuando nadie quería hacerlo. No puedo abandonarlo sin más.

—Déjame tratar con el señor Caster. Me aseguraré de que quede bien recompensado por su bondad —la tranquilizó, mientras la conducía hacia el carruaje que estaba esperando y la ayudaba a instalarse en su interior.

—Usted es tan... es tan bueno, milord.

Edward hizo un gesto con su mano quitándole importancia al agradecimiento, y extrajo una tarjeta con borde dorado con algunas instrucciones.

—Toma—le extendió la tarjeta—, lleva esto contigo y entrégasela a mi mayordomo. Él se encargará de que te den una comida caliente y luego uno de mis sirvientes se ocupará de que regreses sana y salva a tu casa.

—Gracias, señor —musitó—Le agradezco con todo mi corazón.

—Tu gratitud corresponde a Denny. Él nunca perdió las esperanzas de que regresaras algún día con él.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con volver a aparecer en sus ojos.

—No lo merezco.

—Creo que esa decisión debe tomarla él. Cuídate y sé feliz.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, cerró la puerta y le indicó la dirección al conductor, que estaba esperando. Luego, mientras el carruaje se alejaba traqueteando, ingresó en el negocio del sastre.

Para su sorpresa, le llevó más tiempo de lo que pensaba satisfacer las exigencias del hombre, lleno de sospechas en relación a la honestidad de sus intenciones hacia Ross. Por algún motivo, se le había metido en la cabeza que Edward era un malvado rufián, y solo con la promesa de que le permitiría visitar a Ross y asegurarse de que no había sufrido daño alguno, Edward pudo dejar el negocio sin que llamaran a los jueces y lo arrastraran a Newgate.

Sacudiendo la cabeza al pensar que alguien pudiera considerarlo un pérfido canalla, Edward volvió a salir a las húmedas calles y prosiguió su camino hacia la cercana casa de beneficencia. Había pedido revisar el balance trimestral antes de ofrecer su contribución, y ese parecía el momento adecuado para terminar con la ingrata tarea.

Luego regresaría a su casa y se daría un baño caliente y tendría otros doce rounds con su valet hasta quedar acicalado y emperifollado para otra tediosa velada.

Ah, la vida de un dandy era suficiente para hacer que un hombre en su sano juicio se diera la cabeza contra la pared.

Regodeándose en su refinado sentido de la autocompasión, Edward no le prestó atención al negro carruaje que se detuvo justo delante de la casa de beneficencia. No antes de que una elegante silueta, bien conocida por él, saliera del oscuro edificio y se dirigiera hacia el mozo de cuadra que la estaba aguardando. Un increíble golpe de suerte que lo llenó de alegría mientras contemplaba el perfecto rostro marfileño y las encantadoras curvas.

Cada fibra de su ser anhelaba precipitarse y tomarla en sus brazos. Llevársela a su casa y encerrarla para que nunca más se alejara de él.

Al contrario de lo que se pensaba de él, Edward nunca se había visto a sí mismo como un salvaje. No hasta ese momento.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, reprimió su primer impulso de arrasar y conquistar y, en cambio, se encaminó directamente hacia ella y le hizo una rígida y cortés reverencia.

—Lady Winry, qué encantadora sorpresa.

Forzada a detenerse o chocar contra su amplia figura, la belleza de sus cabellos rubios lo miró con un súbito rubor.

—Oh... Edw... lord Harrington.

El conde no pudo evitar conmoverse ante la evidente turbación de la joven. Maldición, solo unos días atrás esa mujer se había estremecido de placer entre sus brazos. Él todavía llevaba las marcas que le habían dejado sus uñas al aferrarse a él.

¿Por qué demonios lo estaba tratando de pronto como si fuera algo que había que desechar por la alcantarilla?

Por una vez Edward no comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto antes de actuar. Quizá no era tan sorprendente. Estaba mojado, tenía frío y se sentía por completo frustrado. Y esa mujer de pie ante él era la culpable de todo. Con gran velocidad, él extendió su brazo para tomar el de ella con firmeza y arrastrarla hasta la puerta abierta del carruaje.

—Unas pocas palabras, lady Winry, si no te importa.

—Qué...

Edward arrancó a la contrariada muchacha de la calle y la subió al coche antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca y le espetara alguno de sus habituales insultos. El conde se las arregló para cerrar la puerta antes de que el indignado mozo de cuadra pudiera mover un dedo para ayudar a su ama.

No fue lo bastante rápido, sin embargo, para evitar que la joven le propinara un inesperado puntapié en la rodilla mientras se instalaba en el asiento.

—Diablos —la fulminó con la mirada mientras se sacaba el sombrero chorreante y los guantes—. Si vas a patearme, puedes elegir un lugar menos doloroso.

Los ojos azules lo miraron indignados.

—Tengo tres hermanos, lord Harrington. Tienes suerte de que eligiera tu rodilla.

Muy a su pesar, él soltó una carcajada.

—Pequeña bruja.

Ella resopló y se echó atrás en el asiento.

—¿Puedes decirme por qué consideras apropiado abordarme en la calle?

—Porque es preferible a irrumpir en la casa de tu padre y acabar en algún calabozo ducal —le replicó con sequedad. Un calor revelador enrojeció sus mejillas.

—Eso es absurdo.

—¿Lo es?

Ella se movió inquieta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

No hacía falta ser un genio para advertir que ella se rehusaba a confesar sus motivos para tratarlo como si fuera un leproso. Maldición. Él quería arrancarle la verdad, pero, por supuesto, nunca haría semejante cosa.

Mordiéndose la lengua, Edward aceptó de mala gana que en ese momento la paciencia se convertía en la más útil de las virtudes. O alguna tontería por el estilo.

—Estaba buscando a la novia de Denny.

—¿La encontraste?

—De hecho, sí. Estaba fregando el piso del negocio de un sastre, cuando tuve la suerte de toparme con ella.

—Santo cielo —parpadeó sorprendida—. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Espero que con mi mayordomo, que se ocupará de ella hasta que pueda llevarla de regreso a su casa.

Un poco de su cansancio se desvaneció y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Eso es magnífico.

El conde se quedó sin aliento al ver su sonrisa. Dios mío, qué hermosa era.

—Sí, así es. Ross es joven e impulsiva, pero será una buena esposa para Denny —se cruzó de brazos, y la estudió con detenimiento—. Ahora dime qué es lo que te trae a este vecindario.

Ella pasó la mano por sus faldas verdes, sin advertir cómo la muselina húmeda se le adhería al cuerpo. Edward, por su parte, era dolorosamente consciente de cada una de sus deliciosas curvas.

—Dije que intentaría descubrir la mejor manera de ayudar a esta gente —murmuró.

Edward alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—Veo que lo hiciste. ¿Y qué medios has elegido?

Levantó su mentón, temiendo que él se burlase de sus esfuerzos.

—Mi padre ha estado protestando porque tiene muchas tierras que hace años que no se siembran pues gran parte de los arrendatarios tuvieron que ir a luchar a la guerra. Por otro lado, hay una gran cantidad de soldados en las casas de beneficencia que no tiene empleo. Se me ocurrió que los dos problemas resolverse de la misma manera, por lo cual le pedí al secretario de mi padre que viniera y entrevistara a aquellos que según su opinión podían resultar útiles.

Apenas consciente de que se estaba moviendo, Edward se acercó a esa asombrosa mujer y le acarició una mejilla.

—Sabía que podías cambiar el mundo si te lo proponías —susurró con ternura.

Los ojos de ella se nublaron de placer al comprobar la admiración que lord Harrington sentía por ella.

—No se puede decir que esté cambiando el mundo.

—Toda revolución tiene un comienzo.

Por unos instantes, sus miradas se cruzaron y se sostuvieron. Luego, como si hubiera percibido la intimidad generada por el carruaje en penumbras, se apartó con brusquedad de su contacto.

—Debería regresar a casa. Mi padre me espera para tomar el té.

Él volvió a sentirse irritado. Una vez más se la veía ansiosa por alejarse de su compañía. Y sin una maldita explicación.

—Todavía es temprano

—Sí, pero...

El conde extendió la mano para tomar la de ella antes de que pudiera eludirlo.

—Winry, ¿por qué has estado evitándome?

—¿Evitándote? —la joven trató sin éxito de retirar su mano—¿Por qué se te ocurre algo semejante?

—Por favor, no te hagas la inocente, muchachita, no te sienta bien —replicó.

Los ojos de ella relampaguearon en una muda advertencia.

—Si va a insultarme, milord, puede retomar su paseo bajo la lluvia, maldita sea.

Él ignoró sus palabras. Su paciencia se estaba agotando. Quería una respuesta. Y la quería ya.

—Dime, ¿te he ofendido? ¿Te he asustado? ¿Te desagrada mi compañía?

Winry se quedó sin aliento ante sus preguntas tan directas.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—No aceptaré un simple "por supuesto". Algo te ha alejado de mi ¿No merezco ni siquiera una explicación?

—Edward, por favor...

—¿Por favor, qué? —la interrumpió—. ¿Debo fingir que soy un perfecto caballero, y dejar que me ignores o me eludas sin quejarme? Lo lamento, muchachita, pero no puedo. No tengo la habilidad de simular una indiferencia que no siento. No contigo.

Inclinándose hacia ella, le dio un violento y posesivo beso. Maldición él tendría que haberlo previsto. Él tenía que recordar que su apasionada respuesta no había sido solo un sueño. Que ella de verdad deseaba sus caricias.

Hubo un instante terrible en el que la joven permaneció inmóvil ante la exigencia de su beso y a él casi le falla el corazón. Entonces, con un sonido ahogado en lo profundo de su garganta, Winry se inclinó hacia adelante aferrando las solapas de su chaqueta.

Lord Harrington sintió un inmenso alivio cuando logró separarle los labios con la lengua y penetró en la acogedora tibieza de su boca. Cielo santo. Ella podía negarle todo, menos esto. Esto era demasiado poderoso. Demasiado exquisito.

Acogiéndola en sus brazos, disfrutó de la cercanía de su cuerpo ardiente de deseo. Edward no percibió cuánto frío tenía hasta que se reconforto en la dulce calidez de los brazos de Winry. Ahora se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando en su calor.

Un torbellino de imágenes empezaron a revelarse mientras la cubría de besos. Olvidó que estaba sentado en un coche, y que su pequeño ejército de sirvientes estaba parado del otro lado de las cortinas cerradas. Hasta olvidó el motivo por el que había obligado a Winry a subir al carruaje. Nada le importaba sino la embriagadora sensación que le producía tener a esa mujer en sus brazos.

—Winry...

Sus manos le acariciaron la espalda, mientras pasaba sus labios por la piel satinada del cuello. Podía sentir sus palpitaciones, aspirar su aroma a madreselva. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

Los jadeos resonaban en el coche, pero justo mientras Edward estaba preguntándose cuál sería la mejor manera de subirla a su regazo, ella a puso súbitamente rígida y lo apartó.

—No... no deberíamos estar haciendo esto —jadeó.

—¿Por qué? —frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué soy el Conde Campesino? ¿Te avergüenza la posibilidad de que alguien pueda asociar nuestros nombres?

Ella abrió los ojos horrorizada.

—En absoluto.

—¿Y entonces qué es?

Winry se mordió el labio y bajó los párpados.

—¿Y entonces qué es?

Winry se mordió el labio y bajó los párpados. A su lado, Edward sintió que sus músculos se tensaban como si esperara un golpe.

—No por nada me llaman la Princesa de Hielo —confesó por fin—. Aunque nunca tuve la intención de lastimar a nadie, me han acusado de jugar con los sentimientos de mis pretendientes. Algunos incluso han afirmado que les hice creer que los amaba solo para romperles luego el corazón. Yo no quisiera... yo no quisiera lastimarte.

No era lo que Edward había esperado, y se encontró luchando contra una maraña de confusos sentimientos. No podía negar que sentía cierto alivio de que ella no fuera tan superficial como para temer ser vista en su compañía, pero tampoco podía ignorar su evidente rechazo.

—¿Me estás advirtiendo que yo nunca llegaré a ser importante para ti?

—Todavía no lo sé.

—¿Estás enamorada de otro hombre?

El corazón de Edward se detuvo cuando ella bajó la mirada y le mostró el medallón que colgaba de su cuello. Oh, no. Diablos, no. Podía soportar cualquier cosa menos saber que su amor le pertenecía a otro.

—No estoy... comprometida con ningún hombre —aceptó al final —Pero eso no significa...

El hielo se derritió bajo una oleada de alivio. Gracias a Dios. Extendió su mano, y tomó las de ella, que estaban congeladas.

—Winry, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que tus opiniones y tus decisiones eran propias, y que nadie te arrebataría tu libertad?

De inmediato, lo enfrentó con la mirada.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces tengo el derecho a reclamar el mismo privilegio. A menos que quieras rechazarme, ¿por qué no puedo decidir cortejarte?

La joven meditó unos instantes.

—¿Eso es lo que estás haciendo? ¿Me estás cortejando?

Él arqueó las cejas ante su ridícula pregunta.

—Bueno, una vez dijiste que nos teníamos que casar. Pienso que es mejor que pase un tiempo ocupado cortejándote antes de ir al altar, tal como lo dictan la moral y las buenas costumbres —se detuvo en sus labios, todavía enrojecidos por los besos—. Además, deberás convertirme en un hombre honesto algún día.

Su cautela no disminuyó.

—Edward...

Con una atribulada sonrisa, él se inclinó hacia adelante, y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

—¿Cómo puedo ser más explícito, mi niña? Admito que mis habilidades para hacerte la corte son muy escasas, pero te he estado buscando de un extremo de Londres al otro. Por no decir que he hecho de todo menos tomar tu virginidad. Lo único que me falta es raptarte.

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Él le acarició las sienes con los labios y volvió a mirarla con tristeza.

—Por ahora, lo que deseo es conocerte mejor —murmuró—. Ya sé que te deseo y que disfruto de tu compañía. Me gustaría saber si eso puede convertirse en algo más. No es algo tan terrible, ¿no?

Winry sacudió despacio la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Entonces no seguirás tratando de evitarme todo el tiempo?

Una emoción indefinible destelló en sus ojos azules.

—¿Qué diferencia habría si trato de evitarte? Posees la rara virtud de aparecer donde yo me encuentre.

Edward se puso tenso. Era cierto que había galopado por el parque y asistido a unas cuantas fiestas con la esperanza de encontrarse con ella. Pero, maldición, lo decía de una manera que parecía que la estaba persiguiendo como un sabueso.

—Si deseas librarte de mi presencia, lady Winry, no tienes más que decirlo.

Winry sonrió con algo de irritante humor, al escuchar las severas palabras, pero le acarició con dulzura la mejilla.

—No deseo librarme de tu presencia, Edward —respondió con suavidad—. Extrañé tu compañía.

¿Lo había extrañado? Edward se quedó sin aliento mientras se perdía en la mirada centelleante. Oh, Dios. Él se sentía muy mal. Muy, pero muy mal. Pero, por el momento, no le importaba en absoluto.

No mientras Winry le sonriera como si no existiera otro hombre en el mundo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Adaptación de novela**_

_**Autora original: Deborah Releigh. Derechos reservados**_©

_**Titulo de la obra: Some Like It Brazen**_

_**Sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: eh.. otra manoseada XDDDD**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

No había nada que se destacara en el baile de lady Simmon. Oh, quizá la crema de langosta era mejor que lo acostumbrado y la recreación de una mansión griega sustituía las habituales ruinas romanas. Pero era solo un baile más en la temporada.

Sin embargo, Winry no podía negar que sentía una especial emoción. Era una sensación que se le estaba volviendo familiar, y empezaba a sospechar que se le podía atribuir al caballero corpulento y buen mozo que estaba siempre parado del otro lado del salón mirándola con una sonrisa melancólica.

No tenía sentido.

Él no era un seductor deslumbrante que tuviera a las mujeres a sus pies ni un consumado mujeriego que se pudiera jactar de cortejar a una dama de modo que ella no se lo pudiera sacar más de la cabeza. ¿Entonces, por qué bastaba una sola sonrisa para conmover su corazón? Era todo muy extraño.

—Ah, Winry, aquí estás. —Mientras se ponía delante de ella, a Alexander se le desencajaron los ojos de la sorpresa—. ¡Dios todopoderoso!

Winry contuvo el deseo de cubrirse su generoso escote. Como si no le hubiera pedido especialmente a su modista que le hiciera un escote un poco más... ¿revelador? La causa de ese pedido era una cuestión en la que no había querido pensar.

—Buenas noches, Alexander.

Las facciones de él expresaban su desaprobación.

—¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?

—Se lo suele llamar vestido de noche —pasó su mano para alisar la falda de gasa plateada—. Tal vez si hubieras estado viviendo en una caverna podrías considerarlo una creación asombrosa.

—Hay distintos tipos de vestidos de noche. ¿Ha tenido tu padre la oportunidad de verte en eso que apenas puede llamarse vestido?

—Es él quien me ha pedido que pesque un marido. Una mujer debe usar un señuelo si quiere atrapar una presa.

Alexander emitió una tos ahogada.

—Hay una diferencia entre usar mi señuelo y producir una revolución.

Winry levantó los ojos al cielo. Cualquiera podría pensar que ella estaba siguiendo la tradición de una lady.

—Mi vestido no es más llamativo que cualquier otro.

—No es tu acostumbrado... —Alexander se detuvo, y sus cejas se enarcaron mientras se daba vuelta para echar un vistazo al colmado salón—. Aja.

—¿Qué?

—Me había olvidado que estás cazando al extraño buey campesino. Sin duda necesitas municiones de gran calibre —añadió un tono burlón.

—Muy inteligente —farfulló ella, arrastrando las sílabas.

Mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, Alexander se cruzó de brazos. Por una vez, parecía no advertir las lánguidas miradas femeninas que le dirigían.

—Debo admitir que Harrington se las ha arreglado para causar revuelo en la ciudad.

Winry se alarmó de inmediato. Por Dios, no quería escuchar ni una sola palabra más acerca de la falta de sangre azul en las venas de Edward. No cuando ella era la única que conocía sus virtudes.

—No, no también tú, Alexander —lo regañó—. Lord Harrington resulta ser un caballero refinado que sin duda merece más respeto que la mayoría de estos ejemplares de la flor y nata de la aristocracia que andan dando vueltas por aquí.

Un destello de complicidad brilló en los ojos de su primo.

—Esconde tus garras. Parece que tu granjero se las ha arreglado para hacerles perder la calma hasta a los miembros más apáticos de la Cámara de los Lores. Existen incluso los que creen que está decidido a crear otro régimen del Terror aquí en Inglaterra.

Oh. Bueno, ese era un asunto por completo distinto. Winry estaba muy orgullosa de la decisión de Edward de luchar por lograr algunas reformas.

—Desea apasionadamente lograr cambios —murmuró, mientras su atención se centraba en el caballero.

Su mirada quedó prendida de los ojos dorados y una intensa oleada de calor la inundó, mientras una expresión violenta, casi salvaje se apodero de las facciones de Edward. Había pasado ya una semana desde el episodio del carruaje. Desde entonces se habían encontrado en una serie de eventos sociales y una vez en Hyde Park. Pero estaban todo el tiempo rodeados por una multitud, y apenas habían logrado intercambiarse algunos cumplidos antes de que las convenciones sociales los obligaran a separarse.

Ella descubrió que se sentía cada vez más frustrada. Deseaba estar a solas con él al menos unos minutos. Así podrían hablar. Y quizá besarse. Y... bueno, había muchas otras posibilidades.

—Me parece que "apasionados" son los sentimientos que te inspira, mi querida.

Un súbito rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Por Dios, ¿acaso su primo le podía leer la mente?

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Su pasión por el cambio. Escuché que tú también has puesto en marcha tus propias campañas —alzó las cejas con toda intención, e hizo una mueca—. ¿Qué pensaste que quería decir?

Lo acostumbrado según el horrible sentido del humor de Alexander. Winry le dirigió una mirada penetrante. Desgraciado.

—¿No hay ninguna pobre esposa abandonada ansiosa por recibir tus atenciones?

—Siempre, mi querida, siempre.

—Entonces no permitas que yo te retenga.

Apartándose de la pared, Alexander extendió la mano para tocar su hombro.

—Winry.

—¿Sí?

El semblante de su primo se ensombreció.

—¿Va en serio el asunto con este granjero?

Se detuvo a reflexionar. ¿Iba en serio? Era difícil saberlo. Edward le gustaba. Él le importaba. Y por cierto se volvía loca de deseo de que la tocara. Y lo más importante, tal vez, era que cuando él no estaba cerca de ella, sentía que le faltaba algo esencial.

Sin embargo, Winry siempre había soñado que su futuro estaría colmado de... ¿de qué? ¿De aventuras deslumbrantes? ¿De emociones sin fin? Al menos, algo más que volverse una obediente esposa y retirarse una pequeña propiedad rural.

—Todavía no lo sé. Me gusta mucho. Y... —su voz quedó en suspenso cuando comprendió lo que estaba a punto de admitir.

Alexander rió entre dientes.

—¿Lo deseas?

—Sí, si debo confesarlo: sí.

—Podrías haber elegido peor. Parece un buen sujeto. Confiable. Leal. Quizá no sea tan deslumbrante como tu "amado" Alphonse, pero créeme cuando te digo que los libertinos no resultan ser la mejor clase de maridos.

Distraída, Winry tocó el medallón que llevaba colgado del cuello. Alexander tenía razón. Él era, después de todo, un consumado mujeriego que se había dedicado toda la vida a romper corazones. ¿Quién mejor que su primo para advertirle acerca de los peligros de la seducción?

Pero por una vez en su vida no deseaba seguir adelante despreocupada y esperar lo mejor. Sin quererlo, había humillado a Al ante su padre y ante la sociedad. Temía que otro error suyo lastimara a Edward.

Presintiendo la curiosidad de su primo, Winry sonrió tensa.

—Eres un poco impertinente, Alexander. No hay ninguna garantía de que lord Harrington se me declare.

—Oh, sí, se te va a declarar —aseguró arrastrando las sílabas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy la hija de un duque?

—Porque te mira de la manera que un hombre mira a la mujer con la que espera casarse o acostarse. Si quiere sobrevivir esta temporada, más vale que intente casarse.

Ella abrió enormes los ojos.

—¿Casarse o acostarse?

—No te hagas la inocente, mi tesoro. Ni siquiera tú puedes ignorar el sentido de esas miradas ardientes.

La joven le dirigió una mirada de soslayo al caballero que la contemplaba con un deseo salvaje. Volvió a sentir una oleada de excitación.

—De veras, ardientes —murmuró ella.

—Mientras conduzcan al altar, mi queridísima —su primo le dio un golpecito en la nariz, pero había una inconfundible advertencia en la expresión de su bien proporcionado rostro. —Iré a animar la velada de alguna dama afortunada. Tú... compórtate bien.

¿Que se comportara bien? Mmmh...

Con una sonrisa expectante, Winry se fue abriendo camino con habilidad entre la multitud. Más de una vez se vio obligada a detenerse para intercambiar fórmulas de cortesía con sus numerosos conocidos, pero con inalterable constancia por fin logró salir a la terraza.

Una vez allí, se dirigió sin vacilar hacia la enorme fuente envuelta en penumbras. Seguramente, en poco tiempo Edward se le reuniría. Después de todo, le fascinaban los jardines.

De hecho, a Edward no le pasó inadvertida la retirada de Winry hacia el jardín. ¿Cómo hubiera podido no advertirla?

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no había podido apartar la mirada de ella durante toda la noche. Ni siquiera la advertencia que le susurrara Maes de que se estaba poniendo en evidencia logró hacerlo entrar en razón. ¿Qué le importaba, si en realidad no estaba jugando según las reglas de la sociedad? El no era astuto y taimado como Maes, ni un experimentado seductor con habilidades para atraer a desventuradas mujeres. Lograba sus objetivos con un esfuerzo franco e incesante; el único método que era capaz de usar.

Rodeando la pista de baile, ignoró las miradas de curiosidad que le dirigían. Ya se había resignado a ser una rareza. Lo cual era ridículo, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de ejemplares de idiotas que sobreabundaban en Londres.

¿Por qué un caballero que sólo vestía de un espantoso verde no suscitaba rumores? ¿Y el príncipe, que se había vuelto tan gordo e indulgente consigo mismo que no podía ni siquiera montar un caballo sin un aparejo mecánico, no ocasionaba ninguna reacción? Al parecer, mientras la sangre fuera lo bastante azul, uno podía ser todo lo excéntrico que quisiera. Payasos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida y se detuvo a aspirar el aroma a rosas del aire fresco. Dios, era maravilloso estar fuera de ese salón atestado y lleno de humo.

El conde permaneció unos minutos contemplando la paz iluminada por la luna, y luego continuó su camino. Aunque Winry no parecía sentirse mal cuando dejo el salón, él quería estar seguro de que no hubiera sucedido nada que la pudiera haber perturbado. Haría pedazos a cualquiera que se atreviera a insultarla o a lastimarla de alguna manera.

Pero, por supuesto, primero tenía que encontrarla.

Con el ceño fruncido investigó el jardín, parecía vacío.

—¿Winry?

—Buenas noches, milord.

Su ceño se frunció mientras la suave voz quedaba flotando en el aire.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En la glorieta.

Edward vaciló unos instantes antes de dirigirse hasta el distante fondo del jardín. Encontró la glorieta en la más profunda oscuridad y apartada de tal manera que no podía ser divisada.

Subió los escalones de la caprichosa construcción, aunque una voz en el fondo de su mente le advertía que esa era una mala idea. Una muy mala idea. Por desgracia, la voz que lo llamaba fue acallada por el deseo de estar cerca de Winry.

Había pasado un tiempo tan terriblemente largo desde que habían podido gozar de algo más que un mero saludo distante, hacía tanto que no podía tocar nada más que sus dedos... Era un hombre que sabía contenerse, pero tampoco era un santo.

Se detuvo a la entrada de la glorieta, y miró hacia el interior en penumbras para descubrir a Winry sentada en una chaise-longue con almohadones. Se quedó sin aliento al admirar la esbelta figura envuelta en satén resplandeciente que revelaba una generosa parte de su pecho.

Cuando ella había entrado al salón de baile esa noche, él casi tuvo un ataque. Mientras admiraba sus redondos y tentadores senos, expuestos en todo su esplendor, por cierto no le agradaba la idea de que cualquier otro canalla pudiera disfrutar del mismo espectáculo.

Como era muy improbable que lograra conquistar de ese modo el favor del duque de Lockharte, había optado por no alzar a la pícara sobre sus hombros y sacarla de entre la multitud de caballeros que la devoraban con los ojos.

Ahora que estaban solos, se sentía con total libertad para gozar de la belleza deslumbrante que tenía delante de sí. Y la apreció. Con detenimiento. Al final, cuando descubrió que su virilidad se inflamaba a un ritmo vertiginoso, tuvo que regresar a la tierra. Por todos los demonios del infierno, esa mujer debería estar encerrada en sus aposentos para que los hombres no se volvieran locos.

Aclarándose la garganta, se tomó de la puerta entreabierta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó.

La sonrisa provocativa de Winry no alivió su pasión en constante aumento.

—¿Por qué no entras y lo descubres por ti mismo?

Casi quiebra la madera mientras apretaba los dientes.

—¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente bien.

Ella no parecía preocupada o afligida; más bien todo lo contrario. Él debería dar media vuelta y regresar al salón de baile. Por desgracia, en ese momento sus pies no estaban unidos a su cerebro.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?

—Esperándote.

Él alzó las cejas.

—¿Cómo estabas tan segura de que te seguiría?

—Solo podía confiar en que lo harías —inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado mientras le daba unas palmaditas al almohadón a su lado—. ¿No vienes a sentarte aquí conmigo?

Dios mío, era una sirena cautivándolo con su canto.

—No estoy seguro de que sea prudente.

Un canto que de seguro lo estrellaría contra las rocas marítimas como los tripulantes de Ulises.

—¿Por qué?

Prorrumpió en una breve risa forzada.

—No te he ocultado que te deseo con desesperación, Winry. ¿Por qué crees que me he esforzado por encontrarte sólo cuando sé que vas a estar rodeada de otras personas?

—También dijiste que deseabas conocerme mejor. Eso no es posible en medio de un salón de baile lleno de gente.

Todo su cuerpo se puso tenso al escuchar el tono insinuante de su voz ¿Cómo podía un pobre hombre resistir semejante tentación?

—Winry, eres una mujer muy peligrosa.

—¿Vendrás o no vendrás aquí conmigo?

Se oyó su suspiro en el aire nocturno.

—No creo que pueda resistirme.

Sin dejar de admirar sus delicados rasgos, Edward entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí antes de ir a sentarse a su lado. De inmediato el exquisito perfume de su piel lo envolvió y tuvo que ahogar un gemido. La evocación de ese aroma enloquecedor lo había desvelado muchas noches.

—Es una noche maravillosa —murmuró ella.

—Hermosa. Increíblemente hermosa —su tono dejo en claro que no le interesaba hablar sobre el estado del tiempo. Extendió su mano para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad —Dios mío, me dejas sin aliento.

La joven pestañeo, como si esa súbita franqueza la hubiera tomado desprevenida.

—Edward.

Como si la mano tuviera voluntad propia, descendió por el cuello y continuó su camino hasta la seductora profundidad del escote de Winry.

—Este es un vestido muy atrevido, niña.

Sintió que ella contenía el aliento sin dejar de mirarlo desde debajo de sus largas pestañas.

—¿No te gusta?

La mano tembló cuando alcanzo a tocar la curva del pecho. La muchacha era seda caliente. Y la dureza que él sentía estaba a punto de llevarlo a la desesperación.

—Dios mío, si supieras lo que sufro por ti…

Sin previa advertencia, ella le tomo el rostro entres sus manos.

—No puede ser más de lo que yo sufro por ti.

Sus miradas quedaron unidas mientras el aire parecía resplandecer por la intensidad de sus corazones agitados. A pesar de su inocencia, ella no tenía miedo, ni había vacilación alguna en sus ojos azules. Solo una ardiente necesidad cuyo eco resonaba en lo más profundo de Edward.

Él estaba perdido.

Una víctima de su deseo abrasador.

—Peligroso, por cierto —murmuró, bajando la cabeza para devorar su boca en un beso hambriento.

Por unos instantes ella pareció ponerse tensa ante su salvaje exigencia, pero antes de que el conde pudiera contener su ardor, ya se estaba arqueando contra su cuerpo y devolviéndole los besos con un entusiasmo que lo conmocionó hasta lo más profundo. Él gimió, separando los labios de ella de modo de poder explorar la húmeda caverna de su boca.

Esto era lo que soñaba noche tras noche. Lo que ansiaba incluso cuando estaba ocupado en sus interminables visitas a los miembros del parlamento.

Con un gesto de impaciencia tiró de la frágil tela de su corpiño, asombrándose al descubrir que ni siquiera estaba usando un corsé o una enagua. Los senos redondos cayeron en sus manos anhelantes.

"Maná del Cielo", gimió para sus adentros, marcando a fuego el rostro vuelto hacia él con apasionados besos antes de bajar la cabeza para tomar en su boca un pezón que ya estaba henchido.

Winry gimió de aprobación mientras le pasaba la lengua por la punta endurecida. Su pulso se aceleró, su virilidad estallaba contra sus pantalones. Esa mujer era adictiva.

Una y otra vez jugueteó con el sensible botón, acariciándolo con un incansable cuidado. Podría haber dedicado toda la noche a descubrir cada curva, cada milímetro de ese delicioso cuerpo.

Impaciente, Winry hundió las manos en el cabello de Edward y lo impulsó a realizar la misma operación con el otro seno. Él de inmediato acató sus deseos. Volviendo la cabeza, lamió con creciente insistencia. Había pasado tanto tiempo. Tanto tiempo que no la tenía en sus brazos.

Estrechándola con más fuerza, él le hizo sentir el vigor de su masculinidad.

—Puedo sentir tu sabor en mis sueños —le susurró—. Tan dulce, tan cálido...

Winry le acarició los hombros y el pecho. Luego, para su sorpresa, estaba desabrochándole los botones de la chaqueta y sacándole la camisa de dentro de los pantalones.

—Quiero tocarte.

A Edward le quedaba una brizna de cordura que le advirtió que estaba a punto de perder el control de la situación, pero mientras los dedos de Winry exploraban por debajo de su camisa y sobre los firmes músculos de su estómago, toda cordura desapareció.

Dios todopoderoso, ¿a quién le importaba algo de asuntos tan tediosos s como el sentido común o la sabiduría o la simple lógica? En ese momento, estaba seguro de que sería capaz de matar a alguien con tal de seguir sintiendo esas manos en su cuerpo.

—Así. Oh, Dios —gimió, mientras la muchacha le acariciaba el pecho. La intensidad del placer casi lo hace saltar de los almohadones —Si supieras lo que estás haciendo conmigo...

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Que si me gusta? —su voz estaba tan ronca que era casi irreconocible—. Creo que mi cuerpo está poniendo en evidencia cuánto me gusta.

La cabeza de ella se echó hacia atrás mientras él le acariciaba el cuello

—Eres tan viril.

—Estoy ardiendo —él mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja—. Si no te tomo pronto, niña, enloqueceré.

—Edward —murmuró, sus caricias producían todo un caos en su camino hacia abajo y se detenían a poca distancia del palpitante miembro—. Enséñame cómo complacerte.

Maldición. Maldición. Maldición.

Su mano apretó la de ella, y la hizo acariciarlo. Enseguida ella exploró su dura longitud. La delgada tela de sus pantalones no representaba una barrera para la delicada tortura.

Edward apretó los dientes, y estaba a punto de apoyar a Winry contra los almohadones y separarle las piernas. Él daría su título, sus riquezas y todo lo que poseía por estar encima de ella y envuelto profundamente en su calor. Por todos los demonios del infierno, lo daría todo solo por tener a sus sabios dedos acariciándolo hasta llevarlo al cielo.

Inmerso en la creciente agonía que desgarraba su cuerpo, un cambio de situación favoreció la prudencia; el rapto de locura fue interrumpido por un lejano sonido de risas que de pronto irrumpieron en el silencio.

Aspirando hondo, luchó por recuperar un aspecto normal. No quería poseer a la mujer con la que quería casarse en una apurada, sórdida cópula cuando cualquiera podía llegar a descubrirlos. Winry merecía una larga noche romántica.

Una vez que tuviera su anillo en el dedo, él se escaparía con toda felicidad de todos los bailes.

Y veladas, y días de campo, y...

Tan pronto descubrió que estaba decidido a convertir a Winry en su esposa, se echó hacia atrás para mirarla con toda seriedad.

—Winry, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos —dijo entre dientes, retirando de mala gana la mano de ella. En lo más profundo, su ser bramó de frustración—. Hemos ido demasiado lejos.

Se la veía agitada, mientras trataba a tientas de volver a ponerse el corpiño en su lugar.

—Pareces enojado. Pensé que disfrutabas de mis besos.

El conde se quedó estupefacto al escuchar el leve dejo de enfado en su voz. Tomó su cabeza y la forzó a encontrar su mirada.

—Por el amor de Dios, Winry, sabes muy bien que disfruto con locura de tus besos. Tú misma lo comprobaste —murmuró—. Pero mi capacidad de contención no es ilimitada, y tenerte tan cerca sabiendo que no puedo poseerte como lo deseo me está llevando al borde de la locura.

La joven bajó los párpados para ocultar la expresión de sus ojos.

—¿Quieres hacerme el amor?

—Sí, quiero hacerte el amor, muchachita. Pero no soy un seductor de inocentes. No te haré mía a menos que nos casemos.

Él percibió el leve escalofrío que recorrió su delgada figura. Por desgracia, no podía adivinar si era de emoción o de miedo.

—Parece que volvemos una y otra vez al mismo punto.

Edward rió.

—Por razones más bien obvias. Cuando dos personas terminan así cada vez que se encuentran —señaló sus ropas desarregladas y los cabellos enmarañados—, o se casan, o empiezan a tener una aventura, o aprenden a evitarse.

Su semblante se iluminó de pronto.

—¿Una aventura?

Maldición, ella acabaría con él.

—No. Una aventura no. O boda o nada.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso suena como un ultimátum.

Lord Harrington suspiró mientras sus facciones se suavizaban

—No pretendía que lo fuera, pero no puedo fingir que lo único que deseo de ti es un cuerpo bien dispuesto. —Hizo una pausa, sabiendo que podía llegar a expresarse con incoherencia, pero incapaz de detener las palabras. —Estas en i m corazón. Te quiero a mi lado, como mi amante y mi amiga. Quiero que seas mi esposa.

Winry se quedó petrificada, al escuchar su confesión.

—Edward, yo...

—No era mi intención aterrorizarte.

—No es eso —susurró preocupada—. Es solo que no sé qué decirte

—No me digas nada por ahora. Solo prométeme que al menos tendrás mi en cuenta mi ofrecimiento—le acarició la frente con suavidad —Te juró que haré todo lo que está en mi poder para garantizar tu felicidad.

Sabiendo que había ido tan lejos como podía, Edward se obligó a dar la media vuelta y dejar la demasiado íntima glorieta. De lo contrario unos minutos más y estaría de rodillas suplicando su amor. Una manera segura de convencerla de que se había vuelto loco. Hizo una mueca mientras volvía a entrar en el salón de baile. Oh, Dios, ¿qué demonios había hecho?

* * *

**continuara...**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Adaptación de novela**_

_**Autora original: Deborah Releigh. Derechos reservados**_©

_**Titulo de la obra: Some Like It Brazen**_

_**Sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Mientras descendía de la glorieta en penumbras, Winry oprimió su estómago revuelto.

Casada.

"En las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte nos separe".

Las palabras le daban vueltas en la cabeza con una insistencia casi aterradora. Era suficiente para dejarla a una en estado de pánico. Algo ridículo, tal vez. Ya le habían pedido muchas veces la mano a lo largo de los años. Algunos de una manera elegante, otros apasionados, otros directamente desesperados. Había estado durante un breve tiempo comprometida con Al, solo que en privado.

Entonces, ¿por qué las propuestas de ninguno de esos caballeros habían hecho palpitar su corazón y cerrado su garganta hasta el punto de que casi no podía respirar?

¿Podía ser que la propuesta de Edward la conmoviera más profundamente? ¿Que en realidad le importaba si él la amaba o no?

Oh... Señor.

De pronto se sintió como si hubiera sido arrojada en medio de un mar tormentoso sin saber siquiera dónde se encontraba la costa.

Con una inspiración profunda, mecánicamente se alisó el vestido arrugado antes de alejarse de la glorieta. Pronto notarían su ausencia, lo único que le faltaba era que su padre empezara a buscarla y provocara un escándalo. Como no podía hacer nada para eliminar el rubor que todavía coloreaba sus mejillas o para que se le pasara el dolor que siempre sentía cuando se separaba de Edward, Winry salió de las sombras y se encaminó por el sendero.

Tratando de evitar que se le enganchara el vestido en los amenazadores rosales, no advirtió una figura alta que se apoyaba con actitud indolente contra la fuente de mármol y que se adelantó para colocarse enfrente de ella en el sendero.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, miren si no es la Princesa de Hielo.

Deteniéndose de pronto, ella contempló las facciones delgadas, del caballero que una vez había deseado que fuera su esposo.

Era curioso que no sintiera la acostumbrada sensación de placer al verlo. Su corazón ni se inmutó. En cambio, se encontró luchando por esconder la impaciencia ante su súbita aparición.

—Alphonse —subrepticiamente echó un vistazo para asegurarse de que su corpiño estaba otra vez en su lugar—, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Vestido con elegancia, usando una de sus numerosas chaquetas azules, que hacía teñir especialmente para que combinaran con el color de sus ojos, lord Heidrich se permitió mirarla de arriba abajo con la familiaridad de la costumbre.

—Es justo lo que estaba por preguntarte, querida.

Winry desplegó el abanico que colgaba de su cintura. Tenía una ridícula necesidad de reírse al pensar que la verdad era que había estado muy ocupada atrayendo a lord Harrington hasta la apartada glorieta para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera.

—Hace demasiado calor en el salón de baile. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco.

—Deberías tener más cuidado —la reprendió—. No es seguro para una joven y hermosa muchacha estar sola aquí afuera.

Ella alzó las cejas. ¿Desde cuándo Al predicaba la prudencia?

—No puedo correr ningún riesgo a unos pocos pasos de un salón de baile lleno de gente.

Sus labios expresaron un repentino desdén.

—Hay toda clase de hombres carentes de reputación que se permiten frecuentar la alta sociedad en estos tiempos. Algunos que deberían estar de regreso en el campo limpiando establos.

Diablos. Winry debía de haberse imaginado que iba a tener que enfrentar este tipo de cosas. Era natural que Al quisiera castigarla un poco. Después de todo, ella le había permitido que la cortejara dejándole creer que podría ser su esposa. Y ahora su nombre estaba siendo vinculado a otra persona...

—Supongo que te refieres a lord Harrington.

—Campesino.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Alphonse, entiendo que estés enfadado y herido, pero no deberías culpar a lord Harrington. Él no es responsable de que mi padre deshiciera nuestro compromiso.

Él gruñó sordamente.

—Es desagradable la manera en que husmea a tu alrededor como si fuera un perro en celo. Alguien tendría que darle una buena lección y enseñarle cómo comportarse con sus superiores.

Winry se puso tensa y la recorrió un relámpago violento. Al tenia suerte de que ella sintiera todavía un poco de culpa por haberlo herido. De otro modo, le hubiera dado una bofetada en su rostro.

—No creo que seamos mejores que él —repuso con frialdad—. Y él es un conde, después de todo.

—No es digno de limpiar nuestras botas.

Se obligó a contar hasta diez. En inglés, en francés y en italiano.

—Ni siquiera lo conoces, Alphonse. Es un buen hombre.

—¿Un buen hombre? —una fea expresión deformó sus rasgos—. Por Dios. Escuché rumores de que estabas alentando sus perversas atenciones, pero me rehusaba a creerlo. No es posible que te interese ese labriego imbécil.

La joven levantó el mentón. No quería discutir con nadie acerca de su relación con Edward. No hasta que decidiera qué demonios iba a hacer con ese hombre exasperante.

—El asunto es que no quiero que un tercero sea lastimado por mis faltas. Si tienes que enojarte con alguien, es conmigo. Deja a lord Harrington fuera del asunto.

Hubo un breve y tenso silencio. Entonces, sin advertencia previa, Heidrich la tomó de los hombros y la aferró con fuerza.

—¿Estabas aquí afuera con él?

—Alphonse...

Observó el rubor de su rostro y su cabello que se habían desordenado durante el delicioso abrazo con Edward.

—¿Le permitiste que te besara?

—Suéltame, Alphonse.

—Qué idiota fui —sus dedos la apretaron con más fuerza mientras se acercaba a ella—. Todas esas noches que estuvimos solos y juntos y que te traté como si fueras una delicada criatura, cuando lo que querías era que te tumbara como a una mujerzuela cualquiera.

Ella frunció el ceño. Este no era el Alphonse que ella creía conocer. No era su encantador y despreocupado compañero ni un indulgente admirador. De ninguna manera quería que ese hombre la desposara.

A este Alphonse le quería dar un puñetazo en la nariz.

—Basta ya. Suficiente. Suéltame de inmediato.

—¿Qué te sucede, Winry? ¿El abrazo de un verdadero caballero te ofende? —se burló—. ¿Prefieres que te manosee un campesino bruto?

Ella luchó por liberarse de él.

—Prefiero que me dejes en paz.

—No. Merezco algo a cambio por haber sido llevado de la nariz durante meses, solo para desecharme luego como si fuera basura —comenzó a acercarse a ella con una expresión lasciva—. Me debes algo, dulzura.

—Detente o gritaré.

—No lo creo, mi querida —rió con malicia.

La besó con brutalidad, y por momento Winry se quedó tan sorprendida que parecía haber quedado paralizada en sus brazos. Ella había consagrado tantas horas a soñar cómo sería cuando Alphonse la tomara en sus brazos, cómo serían sus besos. Ahora lo sabía. Y, por cierto, ahora si quería darle un puñetazo en la nariz.

Forcejeando para acercarla a sí, Al intentó introducir su lengua entre sus labios. Ella se estremeció con violencia y se escurrió de entre sus manos.

—¡Basta ya! —gritó con determinación, alzando la mano para limpiarse la boca. Bastaba que Edward la tocara para que se encendieran sus sentidos, pero era una virtud que sólo él poseía. De alguna manera, saberlo aumentaba la culpa que sentía por haberle dado esperanzas a Al—. Lamento haberte lastimado y haberte permitido pensar que podíamos casarnos. Pero eso pertenece al pasado. Espero que todavía podamos ser amigos.

Como si hubiera sentido la pena que había en el corazón de Winry, Al de pronto se hizo a un lado contemplando la vegetación en sombras.

—Vuelve con tu granjero y su vulgar fortuna, lady Winry. Es evidente que ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro.

Sin vacilar, Winry continuó su camino por el sendero y subió a la terraza. Tenía tantos pensamientos enmarañados que le daban vuelta por la cabeza, que temía que le estallase.

Se preocuparía por Alphonse en otro momento.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Con una sensación de alivio, Edward por fin se escapó del solemne antro del parlamento y se abrió paso entre los grupos de nobles, muchos de los cuales lo miraban con abierta hostilidad o con una aprobación velada por la cautela.

Ninguno lo detuvo en su camino, gracias a Dios. El día no había sido tan agotador para sus nervios como el de su presentación. Su rostro se ensombreció al recordar la dura prueba por la que había tenido que pasar, y que había incluido la entrega de sus credenciales, para no mencionar las innumerables reverencias y otras formalidades que había tenido que sobrellevar.

Durante la solemne ceremonia había esperado que alguien afirmara que él era un impostor. Incluso luego de haber prestado juramento y de haber firmado los documentos correspondientes, seguía temiendo que se produjera una catástrofe.

Por suerte el techo no se había desmoronado, ni lo había fulminado un rayo. Lo suficiente para animarlo en su decisión de avanzar en su intento radical de exigir cambios.

Hoy había dado el primer paso, y no estaba demasiado seguro de si merecía una palmadita en la espalda por su valor o debía volver a toda prisa a Kent para colgarse de alguna viga. Por supuesto, primero lo primero, se dijo con ironía. Pero no haría nada, ni siquiera colgarse como un traidor, antes de disfrutar de una gran chuleta y de un buen vaso de borgoña.

Salió a la calle transitada, respiró hondo el aire impregnado de humo de carbón y levantó una mano para llamar a su mozo de cuadra.

—Muy apasionado, viejo amigo —le dijo una voz sarcástica a sus espaldas, muy cerca de sus oídos, arrastrando las sílabas—. Me has conmovido hasta las lágrimas.

Con una sonrisa, Edward se dio vuelta y vio a Maes, vestido con una chaqueta color escarlata y un chaleco amarillo. La combinación era casi enceguecedora, y la sonrisa de Edward se hizo más pronunciada.

Sólo Maes podía animarse a alternar con los más poderosos caballeros del mundo vestido como un bufón de la corte.

—Intentaba ser persuasivo más que apasionado, y dependo de tu apoyo —le informó a su amigo—. Puedes dejar tus lágrimas para la pobre Gracia.

Maes se tocó la punta de su aguda nariz con un pañuelo.

—Me temo que has agitado los corazones de muchos, más que persuadido. Creo que lord Jenkins estaba echando espuma por la boca antes de que terminaras tu elocuente pedido de que nos dedicáramos a salvar a los oprimidos de las garras de los malvados señores que ocasionan su desgracia.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Alguien tiene que hablar en nombre de los necesitados.

—Es cierto, pero debes tener cuidado de no provocar que te apuñalen por la espalda.

Maes señaló con una disimulada inclinación de cabeza a un grupo de nobles de edad que le lanzaban miradas furiosas mientras se dirigían a sus carruajes.

—Muchos de los aristócratas más viejos creen con firmeza que poseen el derecho divino de hundir a los más pobres en el cieno.

Edward suspiró. ¿Acaso esos viejos patanes creían que podrían continuar repitiendo los errores del pasado sin sufrir las consecuencias?

—Esa fue precisamente la actitud que derivó en la Revolución —repuso con impaciencia—. ¿Supones que a esos viejos aristócratas les gustará ver caer sus cabezas en la guillotina?

Maes sacudió su pañuelo.

—Los que tienen el poder no lo quieren compartir.

—Proporcionarles una educación y darles la oportunidad de ganarse dignamente la vida no les dará el trono a los campesinos.

Con una breve risa, su amigo le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Diablos, en realidad has estado demasiado tiempo en el campo.

Sin duda, Maes tenía razón, pero Edward no necesitaba disculparse por sus humildes orígenes con nadie.

—¿Vienes a almorzar conmigo?

El astuto caballero hizo una rápida mueca.

—Una oferta tentadora. Por desgracia, Gracia tiene el más extraño de los antojos por las fresas, algo que no es tan frecuente en las mujeres en su estado, y me ha ordenado recorrer todo Londres hasta encontrarlas.

Edward sonrió encantado.

—Una tarea importantísima. Te deseo el mayor de los éxitos.

—Ríete si quieres, viejo amigo. Ya llegará ese día también para ti.

Su corazón dio un brinco al evocar la imagen de una mujer delicada de ojos azules. Por todos los demonios, hasta pensar en Winry le resultaba doloroso.

—Eso espero, Maes, eso espero con todo mi corazón.

Los ojos claros se entrecerraron en un gesto de advertencia.

—Edward...

—Sigue tu camino —interrumpió con firmeza el inminente sermón—. Ya soy lo bastante grande como para cometer mis propios errores.

Maes miró por encima del hombro de Edward, mientras su rostro adquiría una expresión de maliciosa diversión.

—Eso es obvio. Pero ten cuidado, amigo mío. No son solo los aristócratas decrépitos los que quieren clavarte un cuchillo por la espalda.

Con esa misteriosa advertencia, Maes se volvió para seguir caminando con afectación por la calle, y Edward se quedó contemplando su partida con una débil sonrisa.

—¿Lord Harrington?

Rápidos, deliciosos estremecimientos recorrieron a Edward. Ese era el último lugar donde hubiera esperado escuchar la dulce voz femenina, y él tuvo que luchar para controlar sus impulsos. Esperando que su cuerpo traicionero no lo delatase, Edward se volvió con lentitud. Un solo pestañeo de ella bastó para que sus intentos de contenerse resultaran inútiles.

Ataviada con un vestido rosado y un gracioso sombrero, Winry parecía joven e inocente. En cambio, los azules, ardientes ojos y la boca voluptuosa irradiaban la sensualidad de una experimentada mujer preparada para seducir.

—Lady Winry —se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Mi padre mencionó que hoy hablarías.

Edward se puso tenso.

—¿Estabas en la galería?

—Sí. Estuviste muy...

—¿Apasionado? ¿Radical? ¿Fuera de los límites? —fue diciendo de modo de ayuda, agradeciéndole al cielo no haberse enterado de que ella estaba entre el público. Sin duda se hubiera puesto a balbucear como un imbécil. Bueno... quizá peor que un imbécil.

—Elocuente —lo corrigió ella, con firmeza.

—¿No te aterrorizó la idea de que estaba a punto de hacer tambalear al gobierno inglés?

Con una sonrisa que lo llenó de alegría, la muchacha se acercó lo suficiente para tomarlo con suavidad del brazo.

—Querría que a esta altura ya comprendieras que comparto tu deseo de ayudar a los demás.

Él lo entendía, por supuesto. La belleza de Winry no era solo exterior, también provenía también de su alma.

—Sí.

Percibiendo que la gente los estaban mirando, Edward le tomó la mano. Ya era bastante desagradable que lo miraran como si tuviera cuernos y cola. No quería que Winry tuviera que soportar las groseras miradas y los murmullos.

—¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa?

La joven consideró su ofrecimiento unos segundos antes de hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Pues, si te queda de camino...

Le temblaron los labios. Incluso China le quedaría de camino si se trataba de acompañarla a ella.

—Sí, claro.

Ella miró el carruaje abierto.

—¿Está el mozo de cuadra contigo?

—Insistió en que yo no podía aparecer sin él. Obviamente, una vez que un caballero se encuentra con un título pierde la capacidad de hacer algo tan peligroso como conducir sus caballos sin ayuda.

Un centelleo de diversión brilló en los maliciosos y tentadores ojos negros.

—Entonces enviaré a mi doncella a hacer algunas diligencias. ¿Me aguardas unos minutos?

Su mano se levantó como por arte de magia para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad.

—Esperaré —le dijo con la voz enronquecida, incapaz de ocultar la nostalgia que vibraba en ella—. Te esperaré todo lo que haga falta. Es lo que te he prometido.

—Edward... —Se puso nerviosa y sus mejillas enrojecieron, pero por suerte no salió corriendo como él había temido—. Regresaré enseguida.

Para no quedarse de pie en el camino y mirándola como un perro apaleado, Edward se dirigió con lentitud hacia el carruaje que lo esperaba.

Ansiaba creer que su aparición esa mañana indicaba su interés en él. Después de todo, pasar una mañana escuchando debates políticos no era una forma de entretenimiento habitual entre las jóvenes damas.

Por desgracia, era demasiado pragmático para aventurar conclusiones con un mínimo de explicaciones, Winry envió a su doncella a hacer las diligencias y Edward la ayudó a sentarse en el asiento de cuero junto a él. Le dejó las riendas a su mozo, prefiriendo concentrarse en su compañera más que deslumbrarla con su habilidad de conductor.

Su astucia no fue recompensada de inmediato. Winry parecía más interesada en la observación de los edificios oscurecidos por el humo del carbón que en prestarle atención a él. Poco halagador.

—Estás muy silenciosa —dijo al fin.

Ella entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo antes de volverse con lentitud y dirigirle una mirada escrutadora.

—¿Por qué deseas casarte conmigo?

Edward tosió y casi se ahoga. No estaba preparado para eso.

—Podría darte una docena de motivos. Todos razonables y sensatos —extendió su mano para apretar la de ella con fuerza—, pero la verdad es que hay un solo motivo que importa: me he enamorado de ti, mi niña.

Winry pestañeó, pero su mirada permaneció fija y firme.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que me amas?

—Bueno, o es amor o es la más completa locura. Confiemos en que sea amor.

—Pero ¿y si estás equivocado? —insistió—. ¿Qué sucederá si te casas conmigo y luego descubres que no soy la esposa que deseas?

Edward reflexionó con cuidado sobre sus palabras. No comprendía el extraño temor de esa mujer a desilusionarlo. La mayoría de las mujeres en su situación deberían estar preocupadas acerca de si él era un candidato adecuado o no.

—Winry, jamás habrá un día en el que no desee que estés a mi lado, ni una noche en la que no quiera que estés en mi cama. Lo único que no sé es si algún día llegarás a amarme tanto como yo te amo a ti.

—Me importas, Edward —murmuró temerosa.

No era la deslumbrante declaración de amor que Edward deseaba pero de inmediato ocultó su desilusión tras una sonrisa burlona. Él sabía ser paciente.

—Y te conmueven los discursos elocuentes.

Al parecer aliviada por su tono despreocupado, Winry sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

Se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para sentir el calor de su pierna quemándole a través de los pantalones.

—Y tú me deseas con locura —dijo con voz ronca.

La expresión complaciente de Winry lo llenó de alegría.

—Eso es.

Se quitó los guantes y después le sacó a ella los suyos. Luego, acaricio las sensibles palmas de su mano, hizo una pausa para sentir el pulso que le latía con furia en la muñeca. Ella podía ocultar todo menos su deseo. Era un comienzo.

—¿Qué más querría una mujer? —le preguntó.

Desafiante, la atrevida muchacha se inclinó lo bastante como para que sus senos rozaran el brazo de Edward, que de inmediato olvidó cómo respirar.

—Supongo que puedes componer hermosas odas a mi belleza o matar un dragón o dos —sugirió.

Edward tragó saliva. Perdido en el azul de sus ojos y sintiendo la cercanía de su voluptuoso cuerpo, hubiera matado con gusto a una legión entera de dragones.

—¿Solo dos?

—Podría ser un comienzo.

Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia arriba por los brazos de Winry.

—Puedo imaginar formas mucho más agradables de probarte mi amor.

La joven, con toda intención, le miró la boca.

—¿Agradables para quién?

De inmediato apareció en su mente la imagen de Winry recostada debajo de él con las piernas enlazadas a sus caderas. Una imagen cada vez más difícil de conjurar.

—Para ambos, quiero creer.

Elric sintió un escalofrío mientras ella le dirigía una mirada sensual.

—Dijiste que nosotros no íbamos... ya no íbamos a hacerlo.

—Idioteces —gruñó, mientras la abrazaba—. Por Dios, Winry, dime que te casarás conmigo y sácame de mi angustia.

Ella le sonrió con malicia.

—Creo que necesitaré un poco más de esas formas más agradables de demostrarme tu cariño antes de que me decida.

Su cuerpo se enardeció con una rapidez que lo hizo gemir. Por todos los demonios, Scherezade no era nada comparada con esta mujer.

—De veras estás decidida a hacerme perder la razón —se esforzó por respirar con calma. Sin importar lo que su cuerpo le pidiera, no podía poseer a su futura esposa en un carruaje abierto en el medio de Londres. —¿Puedo hablar con tu padre?

La joven se alarmó, y una oleada de miedo embargó el corazón de Edward. Maldición. No podía rechazarlo ahora. No, después de haber llegado tan lejos.

—Permíteme hablar a mí primero con él —susurró ella, mientras una expresión extraña se insinuaba en sus hermosas facciones—. No deseo sorpresas desagradables.

—¿Sorpresas?

Winry sacudió su cabeza con energía.

—No es nada. Solo pienso que es mejor que yo hable con mi padre antes que tú lo abordes.

Edward no siguió investigando. ¿Qué le importaba? Ella había aceptado su propuesta. Nada más importaba. Nada en absoluto.

—Muy bien, como gustes —con el deseo de no estar sonriendo como un idiota, le besó la punta de los dedos—. ¿Asistirás a la velada de los Dellington esta noche?

Ella le hizo una pequeña mueca.

—Me temo que no. Mi madre está resfriada y mi padre tiene una cena con políticos a la que no puede faltar. Sin alguien que me acompañe debo quedarme en casa.

—¡Qué lástima!

Hubo unos instantes de pausa antes de esa cautivadora sonrisa volviera a aparecer en sus labios. Edward supo que estaba en problemas antes de que ella dijera una palabra.

—Debo tratar de mantenerme ocupada. Una tarea difícil, no me gusta coser, y desespero a mi profesor de piano.

—Cielos, ¿por qué?

—Un completo fracaso —confesó divertida—. Parece que no queda otra cosa por hacer que dar un largo, pero muy largo y muy secreto paseo por el jardín.

Oh, Dios.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Pff… ya quiero que termine mi semestre porque me está matando la clínica materno-infantil D:, y no creas que la estoy pasando de maravilla Le confidant xD.

**Scherezade: es un personaje ficticio de la novela de las 100 y una noches**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Adaptación de novela**_

_**Autora original: Deborah Releigh. Derechos reservados**_©

_**Titulo de la obra: Some Like It Brazen**_

_**Sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA: AHORA SI LEMON CONSUMADO XD pero light**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 12**_

Era una Winry taciturna la que estaba sentada con su padre para almorzar. Quizá la expresión exacta fuera "estupefacta": Winry había aceptado la propuesta de Edward. Y lo que era aún más sorprendente, aceptarla le había parecido completamente natural. Como si alguna parte de su ser supiera bien qué estaba haciendo.

Atemorizante.

—¿Acaso sospechas que la señora Blackwell ha envenenado el soufflé, hija?

Sobresaltada, Winry levantó la cabeza para mirar a su padre, que estaba sentado enfrente de ella.

Como siempre, estaba vestido de manera impecable, con la corbata anudada a la perfección y el cabello plateado bien peinado enmarcando sus elegantes facciones. Parecía exactamente lo que era: un poderoso aristócrata que dominaba un pequeño imperio.

Con esfuerzo, Winry luchó por dejar de lado las preocupaciones que la embargaban. Solo un tonto entablaría una batalla con el duque de Lockharte teniendo la cabeza en otra parte. Tal vez le había llevado veintidós años, pero por fin había aprendido la lección.

—¿Cómo dices?

Acomodándose en su asiento, el duque la estudió con detenimiento.

—Has estado frunciendo el ceño y picoteando tu comida la última inedia hora. ¿Sospechas que el personal de servicio está intentando asesinarte?

—No tengo hambre.

—Dios mío —una ceja plateada se alzó—, si has perdido el apetito, solo puede significar que hay algo que te preocupa. ¿Quieres decirme de qué se trata?

Había llegado el momento, y Winry se preparó. Esta vez su padre no podría vencerla.

—Lord Harrington quiere pedirte mi mano —dijo, de la manera directa.

—¿Eso quiere?

Winry no confió en el tono tranquilo de su padre. Solo significa que estaba un paso por delante de ella. Maldición.

—No pareces demasiado sorprendido.

—No soy tonto, Winry. He notado que haces todo lo posible por cruzarte a cada rato en el camino del Conde Campesino.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Te pedí que no lo llamaras con ese horrible apodo.

—Y yo te rogué que te mantuvieras alejada de ese advenedizo. Al parecer, somos incapaces de aceptar los más sencillos pedidos.

La muchacha se alejó de la mesa y se puso de pie.

—Yo lo haría si tus pedidos tuvieran más sentido. No tienes del derecho a insultar a Edward. No lo conoces como yo.

Lejos de parecer impresionado, el duque se acomodó contra el respaldo de su silla.

—Tus palabras suenan asombrosamente familiares. ¿No estaba pidiendo lo mismo hace muy poco para tu queridísimo lord Heidrich?

Winry se estremeció al recordar el desagradable enfrentamiento con Alphonse, la noche anterior.

—Supongo que merezco que me lo recuerdes —admitió con humildad—. Tenías razón, no conocía a Alphonse como yo creía.

Hubo una pausa antes de que su padre se levantara y se acercara, Un brillo peligroso endurecía su mirada.

—¿Hay algo que debería saber, mi querida? ¿Tal vez algo que podríamos llamar "una cita al alba"?

—No —horrorizada ante la mera idea de que su padre tuviera que arriesgar su vida de una manera tan absurda, extendió la mano para tomar su brazo—. No harás ninguna ridiculez por el estilo.

Hubo otra pausa antes de que él se alzara de hombros.

—Quizá tengas razón. Heidrich no merece el madrugón. Tarde o temprano, un canalla tan despreciable como él encontrará el fin merecido.

—Edward no es como él —estalló Winry.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Había una docena de motivos por los que podía estar segura. La perseverancia de Edward. Su voluntad de ayudar a los demás. Su paciencia. Su inalterable fidelidad.

De todos modos, debía ser lo bastante honesta como para admitir que Al la había deslumbrado con facilidad. ¿Y si se estuviera engañando una vez más?

—Esa es la pregunta, ¿verdad? —le dijo con malicia, mientras suspiro resonaba en la sala—. ¿Cómo supiste que te querías casar con mi madre?

El duque quedó sorprendido, hizo una pausa antes de aclararse la garganta y responderle.

—No fue mi decisión. Nuestros padres arreglaron la boda mientras todavía estábamos en la cuna. Fue el deseo del rey. Era algo habitual en esa época.

Winry frunció el ceño.

—¿Te obligaron a casarte?

—Era mi deber, sí, pero nunca lo lamenté. Quizá no haya sido un enlace por amor, pero nos las arreglamos para ser bastante felices juntos. De hecho, nuestra relación ha sido mucho más duradera que la mayoría.

No dudaba de la verdad de sus palabras. Sus padres no eran la clase de personas que solían manifestar su afecto en público; eran parte de la realeza, después de todo, y no correspondía que lo hicieran. Pero ella jamás dudó de su inalterable cariño mutuo.

—¿No crees en el amor?

—Creo que la mayor parte de las personas confunde la atracción con el amor. Una relación tan superficial está condenada a marchitarse y morir. El verdadero amor surge del respeto y de la amistad y del mutuo afecto —estudiaba el rostro de su hija con curiosidad—. ¿Crees que estás enamorada de ese hombre?

La joven exhaló un suspiro de frustración. Era fácil creerse enamorado. Por cierto, sentía un estremecimiento de felicidad cada vez que él estaba cerca. La sola idea de que desapareciera de su vida bastaba para que su corazón se detuviera dominado por el pánico.

Pero también había creído que estaba enamorada de Alphonse. Un error que la hubiera conducido al desastre.

La palabra resonó en su mente sin advertencia previa y sin vacilaciones. Edward no era como Al, en absoluto. No había nada superficial o egoísta en él. Y lo más importante de todo, él en verdad la amaba, A ella. A Winry. No a lady Winry, la hija del duque de Lockharte, no a la reina de la temporada. No a la elusiva Princesa de Hielo, sino a la mujer que ardía con sus caricias.

—Sí, lo amo —admitió, con una involuntaria sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Como amabas a Alphonse?

—De un modo distinto —su sonrisa se fue ampliando—. Con Al trataba de convencerme de que estaba enamorada solo porque deseaba la libertad y las diversiones que él me ofrecía. Con Edward hice todo lo posible por no enamorarme. No coincide con las fantasía que yo había tejido sobre lo que sería un marido. Pero, por más que lo intente, no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos. Tal vez no sea deslumbrante y audaz o esté desesperado por destacarse en la alta sociedad, pero tiene la más sorprendente capacidad de hacerme feliz, con solo estar cerca de mí.

Su padre le tomó el mentón con firmeza.

—Winry...

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Si vas a darme un sermón acerca de la falta de méritos de lord Harrington, padre, puedes ahorrar saliva. No es un seductor ni un cazador de fortunas. Ni siquiera le impresiona que yo sea la hija de un duque.

—Siempre estarán los que lo consideren un advenedizo, además ya se ha forjado peligrosos enemigos en el parlamento. Si eres su esposa, deberás sufrir innumerables desprecios y agravios.

Winry ni pestañeó. Dios mío, eso era lo que menos le importaba. Se apartó de su padre, las manos sobre las caderas.

—¿Desprecios y agravios, como ser rechazada por lady Michaels porque dijiste que su esposo era un estúpido bufón? —le preguntó con dulzura—. ¿O ser rechazada en la Sociedad Femenina de Horticultura porque la tía Lottie se confundió al decir que todas las damas eran espías francesas y que estaban usando las reuniones para pasar información? O...

—Es suficiente —gruñó el duque.

—Quizás es Edward quien debería considerar si quiere o no empañar su reputación vinculándose con mi familia —acotó.

—Este no es un juego frívolo, hija—le advirtió el padre—. Una vez que estés casada, ya no podrás cambiar de idea.

Winry esperó que la embargara el pánico, era la decisión más importante de su vida. Por extraño que pareciera, sin embargo, no sintió más que una cálida oleada de felicidad que nacía de lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Soy bien consciente de lo que estoy haciendo, padre. Y Edward se convertirá en mi esposo. Si intentas interponerte en su camino, te probaré hasta qué punto soy tu hija.

Una inescrutable sonrisa apareció en los labios de su padre.

—Como tú quieras, hija.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

La noche era perfecta.

Cálida, con una levísima brisa perfumada, un cielo salpicado de estrellas, una luna llena que inundaba el jardín con su brillo plateado y el llamado distante del ruiseñor. Una noche para la seducción.

O, al menos, podía ser una noche para la seducción si Winry no estuviera sola en la gruta, en el fondo del jardín.

Tironeando del cinturón de su sencilla bata de satén, iba y venía por el piso de mármol. Para cualquier otra joven inocente, sus pasos podrían haber sido señal de que estaba nerviosa. O indecisa. O atemorizada. Winry, sin embargo, solo estaba impaciente.

Maldito hombre exasperante. Él había despertado su pasión hasta el delirio. Con cada caricia, con cada beso, le había enseñado necesidades de su cuerpo desconocidas hasta que él apareció en su vida. Ella no podía siquiera pensar en él sin que su corazón latiera con fuerza y su cuerpo se estremeciera. Ni podía dormir sin estar dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama mientras luchaba con el profundo dolor del vacío que sentía en su interior.

Estaba tan profundamente comprometida con él que temía hacerse pedazos, y todo era culpa de lord Harrington. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Mientras iba y venía, Winry a duras penas pudo contener el grito cuando descubrió una alta y viril figura cerrando la entrada. Dios santo, ¿cómo un hombre de ese tamaño podía moverse de una manera tan silenciosa?

—Edward —se llevó la mano al corazón, que latía desbocado—. Por fin. Había empezado a temer que no aparecerías nunca.

De pie junto a la puerta, Edward dejó que su mirada se deleitara con la esbelta figura, apenas oculta por la simple bata. Winry tembló de la emoción que sentía vibrar en el aire; incluso a la distancia percibía el deseo que bullía en el conde.

—Me dije que no debía venir —explicó él, con una voz baja y ronca.

La joven se acercó, instintivamente a su lado.

—¿Por qué?

A la luz de la luna sus facciones se veían enigmáticas, pero ella no dejó de advertir el brillo febril en sus ojos color avellana. Winry sonrió satisfecha. Él no controlaba sus emociones como quería hacerle creer.

—Si voy a pedirle a tu padre tu mano mañana, no me parece apropiado venir a su jardín a seducirte esta noche.

Ella se acercó hasta sentir que su fragancia la envolvía.

—¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

Edward acarició el cabello que le caían sobre los hombros.

—Estaba en el umbral de la mansión de lady Dellington cuando mis nobles intenciones fueron a parar a la alcantarilla. No había fuerza suficiente en el mundo para mantenerme apartado de este jardín esta noche.

Winry casi ronroneó de placer por las deliciosas sensaciones que recorrían su espalda. Estaba por desfallecer. Y él ni siquiera la había besado todavía. ¿Quién hubiera soñado que la caricia de un hombre podía producir esos efectos mágicos?

—Gracias a Dios —alcanzó a decir, mientras se acercaba para acariciar el amplio pecho—. Solo piensa el escándalo que hubiera ocasionado si me hubiera visto obligada a buscarte en la mansión Dellington y sacarte del baile delante de todos los invitados.

Pudo sentir el sobresalto del corazón de su amado. Winry rió. Era decididamente maravilloso descubrir que ejercía el mismo hechizo sobre él.

—¿Y con qué señuelo me habrías sacado de allí, mi niña?

Con audacia, Winry se permitió acariciar sus músculos tensos. No existía barrera alguna entre ellos. Nada podía detenerlos en su necesidad de explorar la pasión que los dominaba. Con una mirada felina, deslizó las manos por los brazos viriles y empezó a tirar de los guantes grises que hacían impecable juego con su chaqueta.

—Supongo que habría empezado por liberarte de estas cosas —respondió, sacándole los guantes y arrojándolos a un lado. Luego, al ver que su mandíbula se tensaba, se atrevió a dedicar su atención a los botones de marfil de su chaqueta. Sus movimientos no eran tan gráciles o sensuales como ella hubiera deseado pues sus dedos temblaban. De todos modos, se las arregló para desabotonar la chaqueta, y quitársela. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron cuando la arrojó al piso—. Y de esto también.

Un brazo le enlazó la cintura y el otro se extendió por detrás para cerrar la puerta.

—Un buen comienzo —dijo Edward, con voz ronca.

—Muchas gracias.

Él inclinó la cabeza hasta que ella pudo sentir su aliento en la sien.

—¿Y después?

Parecía como si pequeñas chispas fluyeran con su sangre mientras le iba desatando la corbata.

—Mmmh... todavía faltan muchas cosas —le susurró.

La corbata cayó sobre la chaqueta. Con bruscos movimientos logró sacarse la camisa de hilo por sobre la cabeza.

Winry se quedó sin aliento cuando la luz de la luna danzó sobre el pecho desnudo. A diferencia de la mayoría de los caballeros de la alta sociedad, Edward tenía los músculos torneados, por el trabajo duro, y el sol estival había bronceado su piel. Un hombre viril, terrenal, esculpido a la perfección.

Acarició su bien esculpido pecho. La excitó el contraste con la seda de su piel. Nunca se había imaginado que descubriría tanta belleza en las formas masculinas. —Dios mío, Winry —gimió él, poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella. La joven levantó los ojos para encontrar la ardiente mirada de él.

—¿Estoy siendo demasiado apasionada?

—En absoluto —alcanzó a balbucear—. No quiero que me ocultes nada. Menos tu pasión.

—Enséñame —le pidió con dulzura—. Enséñame a amarte.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo mientras sostenía su mirada y con lentitud fue guiando su mano hacia abajo.

—No sabes cuántas noches he soñado con este momento, mi niña —jadeó—. En mi mente he sido tu amante desde el momento en que nos besamos por primera vez.

—Espero haberte complacido en tus sueños —bromeó Winry.

—Más de lo que podía soportar. Pero no ha sido nada comparado con la realidad.

Ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recuperar el aliento mientras sus manos se deslizaban hasta la cintura de los pantalones. Con un mínimo de esfuerzo, Edward se las arregló con los broches, y enseguida la grácil mano estaba envolviendo la dureza de su virilidad.

Era más grande de lo que ella había imaginado. Asombrosamente grande. Con suma curiosidad, acarició la punta redondeada y después a lo largo descendiendo hasta la suave bolsa debajo. Parecía increíble que algo semejante pudiera penetrarla, pero era lo bastante inteligente como para entender que los hombres y las mujeres se las habían estado arreglando para hacer el amor desde el principio de los tiempos. Debía haber alguna manera de hacerlo funcionar.

—Por todos los diablos —gimió Edward, apretando sus dedos sobre los de ella, mientras le enseñaba a hacerlo gozar.

—¿Esto te gusta?

—Me gusta tanto, que al parecer la noche acabará antes de empezar —gruñó él, retirando con firmeza su mano y apoyándosela contra el pecho.

A punto de protestar, Winry fue agradablemente distraída por un violento y exigente beso.

Estaba bañada en sudor cuando envolvió el cuello de Edward con sus brazos. Tembló mientras las manos del hombre se deslizaban por su espalda y se apoyaban en sus caderas. El aroma de él embriagó su mente hasta que no quedó en ella más que sus besos, sus caricias. Suavemente, Edward deslizó la lengua dentro de la boca de Winry que la abrió ávida y buscó vacilante la lengua de él.

Edward exhaló un gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta mientras recorría con las manos la curva de la breve cintura y desataba el cinturón de satén. Luego, apartando la bata, tomó la plenitud de sus senos. Winry casi cayó de rodillas. Santo cielo, sí. Cerró los ojos mientras saboreaba la sensación de los dedos de Edward jugueteando con sus pezones. Sintió un enorme placer. Se arqueó contra el hombre, ambicionando más.

—Edward.

Él le besó las mejillas mientras sus pulgares continuaban acariciando sus doloridos pezones.

—Te deseo, Winry —susurró él—. Necesito estar dentro de ti.

Las crudas palabras le produjeron un escalofrío de deseo.

—Soy toda tuya, Edward.

—Mía —se apartó para mirarla con ojos llenos de ardor—. Sí, por fin eres mía.

Su corazón enloqueció cuando él la alzó y la llevó a la parte más oscura de la gruta. Winry nunca se había sentido tan pequeña o tan frágil como en ese momento, entre sus fuertes brazos, y se volvió para acariciar la piel desnuda de su pecho.

Esto era ser una mujer, pensó confusamente. Una mujer que conocía el poder del amor y del deseo.

Tomándose de sus hombros, Winry se puso tensa mientras Edward la recostaba sobre las almohadas del ancho sofá. Levantó sus largas pestañas para observar cómo se sacaba las botas precipitadamente y luchaba con el resto de su ropa. No quedaba nada de su habitual elegancia, pero de algún modo su obvia impaciencia aumentaba la pasión que enardecía su cuerpo.

Él era tan... hermoso.

Una magnífica combinación de fortaleza y seducción que haría estremecerse de deseo a cualquier mujer. Incluso a una mujer que apenas tenía una vaga idea de lo que estaba por suceder. Esperando que Edward se acostara a su lado en el sofá, Winry fue tomada por sorpresa cuando él se arrodilló a su lado, y sus manos le abrieron la bata poco a poco hasta desnudarla.

—Winry, debes estar muy segura de que esto es lo que deseas —le advirtió, con tono severo—. No podría soportar que te arrepintieras.

La fresca seda se deslizó de su piel ardiente, dejando sobre su cuerpo nada más que el medallón de plata y las zapatillas de satén. Sintió una intensa llamarada de deseo. ¿Cómo podía hablar de arrepentimiento? Si él no la sacaba pronto de ese estado, enloquecería. Levantándose, tomo su rostro amado entre sus manos.

—Edward, esto es lo que quiero. Más que nada en el mundo —entre cerró los ojos. —¿Podemos continuar ahora antes de que me muera de frustración?

Edward sonrió lenta y maliciosamente, y se inclinó sobre la boca expectante de Winry.

—Eso no lo podemos permitir, mi nña. Tengo planes para nuestro futuro que exigen que estés bien viva.

—Entonces, sálvame —le rogó.

—Con gusto, mi lady —gozando con su boca sus labios separados, Edward se echó atrás para observar la curva de sus senos—. Eres tan hermosa —susurró —. Tan perfecta.

Winry comenzó a jadear cuando él jugueteó con sus pezones acariciándolos con movimientos circulares.

—Oh... Dios santo...

Con un sordo quejido, Edward bajó la cabeza para tomar el pezón en su boca. La joven sofocó un grito de placer y se arqueó hacia arriba. Una y otra vez su boca torturó el botón endurecido mientras ella le clavaba las uñas en los brazos. No importaba cuántas noches había soñado con que este hombre le hiciera el amor, nada podía haberla preparado para la conflagración de sensaciones que la sacudían. Él cerró sus labios sobre el pezón, y luego lo mordió con suavidad, usando su lengua con pericia erótica.

Winry apretó los dientes, incapaz de pensar, gozando de las deliciosas oleadas de placer que la recorrían. Ella era dócil arcilla entre las manos del más hábil de los artistas.

Lamiendo con creciente intensidad, Edward acarició su terso vientre, y el contacto convirtió la sangre de Winry en lava derretida que ardía entre sus muslos. Con exquisita delicadeza él exploró cada milímetro de su piel de seda, dando vueltas alrededor de su feminidad, yendo y viniendo sobre sus muslos antes de moverse con lentitud hacia arriba.

Winry gimió. La estaba atormentando más allá de lo tolerable, pero mientras ella se contorsionaba bajo sus caricias, las palabras de súplica seguían encerradas en su garganta. Por más desesperada que estaba por llegar a la consumación, otra parte de su ser deseaba prolongar esos placeres. Así era como ella había soñado que sucedería, se dijo mientras gemía en silencio. Las sensaciones ardientes le llegaban hasta el alma.

Él tomó un pezón en sus labios mientras sus dedos ligeros revoloteaban como el ala de una mariposa entre sus senos.

—Por favor, Edward —rogó Winry con voz ronca.

Él levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se enfrentaron. En la sombra sus rasgos estaban endurecidos por el salvaje deseo.

—Te deseo tanto... —murmuró en medio del silencio.

Winry quiso responder, pero sus palabras sonaron como un quejido, cuando los dedos viriles se hundieron en la humedad entre sus piernas. Ella levantó las caderas mientras se aferraba a él. El mundo a su alrededor se había derrumbado, lo único que le quedaba era la sensación que le producían sus expertas caricias.

Con lentitud hundió un dedo en ella, y su certero pulgar rozó la zona exacta de su placer.

—Sí —gimió ella.

—¿Así, mi niña? —le preguntó, mientras mantenía un lento e incesante ritmo que tensó los músculos de la joven hasta un punto casi intolerable.

Cada caricia encendía una llamarada de deseo que la atravesaba, sintió que perdía el aliento.

—Oh, sí. —Sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse.

—No, mírame, Winry —le ordenó—. Quiero mirarte a los ojos.

Winry hizo un esfuerzo por encontrar sus ojos ardientes de pasión. Se aferraba a la almohada y sus caderas se movían con frenesí. Una fuerza poderosa la estaba dominando, y ella temía caer en un precipicio vertiginoso.

Manteniendo el mismo ritmo constante, Edward la penetró con otro dedo. Winry se mordió el labio inferior, gimiendo de placer. El dulce alivio parecía estar fuera de su alcance. Y tan cercano. Sus labios se abrieron en una muda súplica, pero Edward se rehusó a apurar sus movimientos.

—Edward... por favor...

—¿Qué deseas, Winry? —le dijo, la voz ronca, su cuerpo tenso por controlar su propio deseo—. Dime.

—Te deseo a ti —jadeó ella—. Te necesito.

—Winry —él tomó aliento.

Por unos instantes pareció detenerse, y el cuerpo de ella se paralizó. No. No ahora. No podía negárselo ahora que estaban tan cerca.

—Ahora, Edward. Te necesito ahora.

El conde cerró sus ojos como si estuviera sufriendo. Winry se puso tensa y gimió desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Edward se estaba abriendo los pantalones.

Ella suspiró de placer, cuando su sólido peso la oprimió contra las almohadas. El pecho del conde rozando contra sus senos, produciéndole una intensa excitación, mientras su tibio perfume invadía su mente. Todo era perfecto mientras él ponía las caderas entre los muslos de la mujer, y apoyaba el pecho sobre sus endurecidos dos pezones.

Winry fue tanteando los fuertes músculos de la espalda de Edward. Él era tan viril.

Y era todo suyo.

Sonrió al descubrir que el amor que sentía por ese hombre inundaba todo su ser. Esa era la razón por la que sus besos creaban ese frenesí de deseo que la tenía hechizada. Era más que su mera perfección masculina. Más que la habilidad de sus caricias. Era saber, en lo más profundo de su corazón, que ese era el hombre con quien quería compartir su vida por toda la eternidad.

Las expertas manos le acariciaron las nalgas turgentes, y Winry lo sintió estremecerse mientras ella lo colmaba de un deseo insaciable.

—Dime que esto es real, mi niña —jadeó—. Dime que no es solo un sueño.

La joven le tomó el rostro entre las manos

—No es ningún sueño, amor mío.

—Amor mío —repitió él, con tanta ternura en la voz que casi se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas a la muchacha —. ¿Soy tu amor?

—Por toda la eternidad —juró ella.

Un estremecimiento de placer sacudió su cuerpo al besar las mejillas de la doncella cubiertas de rubor.

—Tienes mi corazón en tus manos —le murmuró él contra su sien—. No hay posibilidad de que ninguno de los dos se vuelva atrás.

Lo sentía gemir contra su piel mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y presionaba su virilidad contra su entrada.

Se alarmó al sentir el prominente miembro masculino.

—¿Edward? —se preocupó.

Sus labios se deslizaron para mordisquear el borde de su boca.

—Todo va a estar bien, Winry. Confía en mí.

Y ella lo hizo. Confiaba en que él siempre la cuidaría. Siempre haría lo mejor para ambos.

Cerró sus ojos y se obligó a relajarse, concentrándose en la sensación de su masculinidad hundiéndose implacable cada vez más profundo en su humedad y en su calor. Los músculos de Edward temblaban por el esfuerzo de contener la urgencia de su deseo, y ella sintió cómo se detenía al tocar la barrera de su pureza.

—Winry, creo que es mejor que lo hagamos pronto —dijo con voz ronca, su frente sudorosa apoyada sobre la de ella.

Ella tragó saliva, con una mezcla de inquietud a flor de piel y de deseo ardiente.

—Sí.

La palabra apenas había salido de sus labios cuando sus caderas se flexionaron y de un solo empujón la penetró hasta lo más profundo.

Su mínimo quejido fue más de sorpresa que de dolor, y mientras la besaba con un deseo voraz, la dolorosa pasión volvió a encenderse.

—Esto es... increíble —murmuró ella.

Él emitió un sonido entre la risa y el gemido.

—Y apenas hemos empezado —jadeó.

Instintivamente, Winry arqueó la espalda cuando él comenzó a mecerse con suavidad dentro de ella. Con cada movimiento él le introducía la lengua en la boca, y el ritmo combinado amenazaba con enloquecerla de placer.

Un gemido se ahogó en su garganta. La extrema intimidad de tenerle dentro de su cuerpo le resultaba asombrosa. Nunca se había sentido tan unida a otra persona, como si tuvieran una sola alma. Sus gemidos resonaban en las penumbras mientras el conde salía apenas de su cuerpo y volvía a sumergirse en él. Las piernas de ella lo envolvían, abriéndose con cada embestida ardiente.

—Por Dios, te siento tanto —susurró él contra sus labios—. Apretándome tanto. Tan caliente.

Se estremeció debajo de él. A cada movimiento, él rozaba su centro de placer, llevándola a un límite casi intolerable.

—No puedo... —gimió.

—Espérame, mi niña—le ordenó, bajando la cabeza para lamer su seno.

Usando sus dientes y su lengua, atormentó el tenso pezón y ella casi se desvanece por la oleada de placer. Se quedó sin aliento y suspendida sobre un abismo sensual. Su cuerpo estaba aferrado con tanta fuerza que le parecía que se partiría en dos. Y luego, con una última profunda penetración, él la hizo precipitarse en un torbellino vibrante.

El suave gemido de Winry se mezcló con el ronco bufido de satisfacción masculina derrumbándose sobre ella, ambos perdidos en el clímax sublime.

Pasó el tiempo, un momento o una eternidad, antes de que Edward se moviera y se acostara a su lado y la tomara entre sus brazos. Con un suspiro, Winry apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho viril, una maravillosa sensación embargaba su mente.

—Me gustaría encontrar las palabras para decirte lo que significas para mí, Winry —le susurró al oído—. Nunca creí que llegaría a sentir lo que siento por ti.

Winry sonrió, acariciándole la piel con sus labios. Él no necesitaba palabras. Bastaban sus caricias para que ella sintiera su amor.

—Espero que eso signifique que tienes la intención de casarte conmigo, milord —bromeó—. Me temo que me he vuelto adicta a tus besos.

Sus brazos la estrecharan con tanta fuerza que temió no poder respirar.

—Nada impedirá que seas mi prometida, mi niña. Ni el mismo Dios.

Un escalofrío de temor le recorrió la espalda al escuchar sus vehementes palabras. Tal vez fuera algo ridículo, pero de pronto ella deseó que él no hubiera desafiado al destino con tan temeraria ligereza.

No había nada mejor para llamar a la desgracia.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Bueno siento la demora pero eh estado demasiado ocupada, y con flojera también xD. Hasta ahora las cosas van bien en cuanto a su relación pero, como en capitulo de Eyeshield 21 dijeron **"Las cosas nunca van bien cuando algo no va mal" **bueno pues aquí aplica -w-, je.. por ahi se los dejo a su imaginación...bueno asta la próxima xD.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Adaptación de novela**_

_**Autora original: Deborah Releigh. Derechos reservados**_©

_**Titulo de la obra: Some Like It Brazen**_

_**Sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

Temprano esa tarde, La guarida del Diablo estaba casi en silencio. Solo el ruido de las corridas de los sirvientes preparando lo necesario para la noche rompía la calma.

Sentado a una de las numerosas mesas que ocupaban el salón, Edward contempló con una sonrisa sarcástica al delgado caballero con rostro de ratón que estaba sentado delante de él.

Después de una noche sin dormir, la chaqueta escarlata y el chaleco rosado de su compañero resultaban difíciles de soportar, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la manera en que torcía la nariz.

No había esperado que Hugues se enloqueciera de alegría con el anuncio de su inminente boda con lady Winry. De hecho, ya estaba preparado para un tedioso sermón. Aunque, en realidad, la situación lo divertía. No iba a permitir que nada empañase la loca felicidad que lo embargaba.

Echándose hacia atrás en su silla, se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho.

—Puedes darme tu opinión, viejo amigo —lo alentó—. Me temo que vas a estallar si no lo haces.

—Me gustaría más bien devolverte el sentido común —refunfuñó Hugues, bebiendo un buen trago —. Por desgracia, eres demasiado cabeza hueca para que te haga efecto alguno.

Edward alzó sus cejas.

—¿Cabeza hueca?

—Torpe, sin sentido común para evitar caer en la trampa más obvia que jamás se le haya tendido a hombre alguno —le especificó Hugueson crudeza.

—Supongo que te refieres a lady Winry.

Maes se inclinó hacia delante, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos claros.

—Esa mujer es una oportunista.

—¿Oportunista? —soltó una fugaz carcajada—. Estás lejos de la verdad, viejo amigo. Tiene poco que ganar casándose conmigo. De hecho, creo que la mayoría va a pensar que no desposará un buen partido.

Maes entrecerró los ojos.

—Ya no eres un granjero sin un centavo, Edward. Eres un conde con la suficiente riqueza como para atraer a la más exigente calculadora.

—¿Crees que lady Winry es una cazadora de fortunas?

—Ella misma te lo dijo: tiene que casarse con alguien rico.

La radiante felicidad que embargaba a Edward no lo abandonó, pero el golpe había dado en el blanco. Maes decía la verdad. Winry sí necesitaba casarse con alguien de fortuna. Con un caballero dispuesto a sacar a su familia de la ruina.

Quizá, como un tonto, casi lo había olvidado.

¿Quizás ella había descubierto que él era menos desagradable que los pretendientes que le había propuesto su padre? ¿Habría pensado que convertirse en la esposa de un simple granjero era un destino preferible a ser un mero objeto en las manos de alguien en busca de poder? Su pecho se llenó de angustia antes de que pudiera deshacerse del pensamiento perturbador.

No. No dudaría de ella.

Él la había tenido entre sus brazos, había sentido su pasión y escuchado gritar su nombre en la cúspide del frenesí. Ni siquiera la mejor de las actrices hubiera podido fingir tanto ardor como respuesta a sus caricias.

—Admiro su lealtad hacia su familia —replicó con firmeza.

Maes hizo chasquear su lengua con disgusto.

—¿Y no te molesta que te considere nada más que un medio para lograr sus fines?

—Creo que he llegado a importarle.

—Ella quiere que tú lo creas, sin duda —señaló—. Sería extraño que revelara sus verdaderos sentimientos, porque necesita que te cases con ella.

Edward apretó las mandíbulas negándose a ser influenciado. Demonios, ¿no podía su amigo simplemente compartir su felicidad? Dios bien sabía que jamás se había sentido más feliz.

—Eres demasiado cínico, Maes.

—Soy realista —lo corrigió su amigo, con expresión sombría—. Frecuenté la alta sociedad durante demasiado tiempo como para no haber visto a muchos amigos sufrir por los manejos de mujeres demoníacas y no querría que eso te sucediera a ti.

Edward se concentró para relajar sus músculos tensos. Sin duda, Maes estaba preocupado por él. Y que creía que estaba haciendo lo que debía. No podía enojarse por tener un amigo que solo deseaba protegerlo.

—Valoro tu interés —repuso obsequiándole una cálida sonrisa—, pero no es necesario que te preocupes. Winry es la única mujer que deseo como esposa. No me casaré con otra.

Maes estudió su expresión resuelta. Luego, con un profundo suspiro, se volvió a echar hacia atrás en su silla.

—Bueno, entonces no me queda más que desearte buena suerte —admitió resignado.

—De hecho, hay una cosa más.

—¿Cuál es?

—Quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas.

Los ojos claros se abrieron sorprendidos, mientras una sonrisa complacida se dibujó en los labios del caballero.

—No puedo pensar en un honor más grande, amigo mío.

—Me complace —poniéndose de pie, Edward respiró hondo. Un obstáculo superado. Por desgracia, todavía quedaba otro en su camino—. Y ahora... a enfrentar al duque. ¿No tienes ninguna sugerencia para hacerme?

Maes arqueó una ceja mientras lo escudriñaba con una expresión astuta.

—Pues dile: "Usted deseará conservar sus... ummmm... preciosas joyas. Pero en algún momento sin duda necesitará un heredero...".

Edward se estremeció a su pesar.

—Como siempre, resultas ser un gran consuelo.

—Hago lo que puedo.

—Eres un cínico incurable —se quejó Edward.

Maes sacó un pañuelo de encaje para pasárselo por la nariz.

—Sabes, en estos últimos tiempos estoy escuchando eso con alarmante frecuencia.

El elegante club para caballeros de la calle St. James poseía todas las comodidades de una casa de campo. Se debía atravesar el salón central de mármol blanco y negro para llegar a la escalera en espiral que conducía directamente a la gran sala de juegos donde los jóvenes probaban suerte.

En las horas tempranas de la tarde estaba casi vacía, y Edward no se detuvo hasta llegar a un cuarto en el fondo, lleno de libros, donde sabía que el duque de Lockharte solía disfrutar en privado de un almuerzo semanal.

En efecto, al cruzar el umbral Edward vio al alto caballero de cabello plateado sentado en un distante rincón.

Se detuvo un instante para darse ánimos antes de avanzar con lentitud la alfombra y detenerse junto a la mesa donde aún reposaban los restos de una chuleta y un botellón con borgoña.

Esperó con creciente impaciencia a que el noble levantara la cabeza del periódico que estaba hojeando para clavarle una mirada de hielo.

—¿Sí?

—Su Excelencia. ¿Le importa si me siento?

Un destello de sagacidad brilló en los ojos azules.

—Me parece que no podría evitarlo aunque lo deseara.

—Es cierto. Hay un asunto urgente que desearía discutir con usted.

El hombre mayor señaló con la mano una silla cercana.

—Oh, déjese de dar vueltas y siéntese.

Luego de esperar que Edward se instalase en su silla de cuero, sirvió dos copas de vino del botellón.

—¿Borgoña?

Edward tomó de inmediato el vino que le ofrecían, agradecido de que no se lo hubieran arrojado en el rostro o volcado sobre la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias.

El duque tomó un buen sorbo, e hizo una pausa para saborear el borgoña antes de tragarlo.

—Ah, no tan bueno como el mío, pero pasable. ¿Qué opina de las bodegas de los Harrington?

Edward se quedó estupefacto ante la sorpresiva pregunta. Él había esperado... ¿qué?

¿Desdén? ¿Enojo? ¿Altiva indiferencia?

Por cierto, no ese tono casi amable, que le resultaba más perturbador que un estallido de ira.

—Para ser honesto, todavía no las he inspeccionado —confesó de mala gana.

—¿Acaso no es un connaisseur?

—Me temo que no.

La expresión benevolente no desapareció. Gracias a Dios.

—¿Cuáles son sus intereses?

El conde hizo una pausa y suspiró con desánimo. Era evidente que si no caía en desgracia por un motivo, caería por otro.

—Los trabajos de la granja.

—¿Los trabajos de la granja? —repitió el duque con curiosidad.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy muy interesado en los más recientes descubrimientos e inventos tecnológicos que se han hecho en los últimos años. Ya he implementado muchos de ellos en mis propiedades y he descubierto que representan una excelente inversión. Espero poder innovar en todas las propiedades de los Harrrington.

—Una causa meritoria. Hay quienes consideran que usted es un radical.

Preguntándose si el astuto aristócrata estaba tratando de ponerlo nervioso de una manera deliberada, Edward se obligó a inspirar hondo y pensar bien su respuesta. Las palabras apresuradas solo conducen al desastre.

—Un hombre muy capaz me explicó hace poco cuál era la diferencia entre un radical y un revolucionario.

Las cejas plateadas se enarcaron.

—¿Usted se considera un revolucionario?

—Pienso que el poder implica el sagrado deber de ayudar a los que no pueden ayudarse a sí mismos —declaró con solemnidad y echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor—. Mi título representa más que propiedades, granjas y valiosas colecciones. Representa sirvientes y arrendatarios y familias que dependen de mí, de que yo haga lo que es beneficioso para ellos.

El duque de Lockharte escuchó con atención sus palabras, en silencio, antes de que una asombrosa sonrisa se dibujase en sus labios.

—Estoy a punto de creer que usted es sincero, lord Harrington. Algo muy raro en un hombre tan joven.

Edward bebió de su copa antes de volver a apoyarla sobre la mesa. Todo se estaba desarrollando bien. Demasiado bien. Sintió que lo estaban conduciendo con habilidad a una trampa.

El viejo artero.

Decidiendo tomar el toro por las astas, levantó el mentón y enfrentó al duque.

—¿Usted sabe por qué estoy aquí, Su Excelencia?

El caballero dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se sentó con más comodidad. Un maestro ajedrecista preparándose para la batalla.

—Winry habló conmigo ayer.

—Soy consciente de que mi linaje no lo conforma y que la nobleza nunca me aceptará del todo —reconoció antes de que el duque se lo arrojara en el rostro—. Pero no creo que ningún hombre pueda amar nunca a su hija como la amo yo.

—El amor no es lo único que yo busco para mi hija. Es más importante que encuentre un marido que la cuide como ella merece.

—Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurar su felicidad. No puedo prometer más que eso.

Se midieron con la mirada, en silencio.

—Ella es tozuda y tiene la tendencia a creer que tiene razón —dijo el duque. —No será una esposa fácil.

¿Fácil? Edward casi se ahoga de las ganas de reírse. Winry sin duda le daría una vida agitada sin dejarle ni un minuto de respiro.

—Nunca busqué las cosas fáciles.

—No, no creo que lo haya hecho —murmuró el duque.

Edward se inclinó sigilosamente hacia delante.

—¿Puedo contar con su bendición?

—No la necesita. Winry tiene la edad que corresponde y está decidida a convertirse en su esposa.

Sintiendo que estaba siendo puesto a prueba, Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Si conozco algo a su hija, estoy seguro de que usted le importa mucho. Ella se entristecería profundamente si usted se opusiera a nuestra boda. No querría comenzar nuestra vida juntos de ese modo.

—¿Usted la dejaría si yo no aprobara el compromiso? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Nunca. Pero haría lo que fuera necesario para ganar su aprobación.

—Hmmh —su expresión resultaba inescrutable—. ¿Ella le comentó que no tenía dote?

—No necesito ninguna dote.

—¿Y si yo necesito fondos para alejar a las aves de rapiña?

Edward no vaciló.

—Usted integrará mi familia. Haré lo necesario para ayudarlo.

De pronto, el duque echó hacia atrás su cabeza plateada y se rió con un inesperado buen humor.

—No hay muchos hombres como usted, por cierto.

Lord Harrington frunció el ceño, sin estar seguro de si debía sentirse aliviado o aterrorizado.

—Si usted desea ponerse en contacto con mi administrador...

—Puede quedarse con su fortuna, hijo —lo interrumpió el duque—. Aunque mi bolsillo no esté tan desbordante como el suyo, estoy en una muy buena posición.

—¿Usted no necesita fondos? —frunció el ceño, azorado.

—No.

—Pero... —Edward meditó un rato—. ¿Le mintió a su hija?

No se veía el menor rastro de culpa en los rasgos arrogantes.

—La protegía de los viles cazadores de fortunas. No fue una tarea fácil, debo decirle. Hay caballeros que no tienen límites en sus intentos por seducir a una mujer.

—Sin embargo...

—Basta —le espetó el noble—. Hice lo que era necesario. Y ahora usted cosechará los frutos.

Con un esfuerzo, el conde contuvo su instintivo desagrado por tan flagrante manipulación de su amada. Él era un hombre franco y sin dobleces, que encontraba aborrecibles esos manejos. Ese momento, de todos modos, no era el más adecuado para plantear sus discrepancias.

—¿Tengo su consentimiento, entonces? —preguntó.

Una extraña sonrisa de pronto suavizó las severas facciones, mientras el duque volvía a llenar las copas.

—Más que un consentimiento. Usted tiene toda mi admiración. He elegido muy bien.

Edward se quedó mudo, preguntándose si había oído bien.

—¿Usted ha elegido?

—Un brindis—el duque ignoró la pregunta y levantó su copa—Edward y Winry, que Dios los bendiga con amor y felicidad a lo largo de toda su vida.

Una intensa oleada de satisfacción llenó el corazón de Edwards borrando la momentánea curiosidad. Lo había logrado. Contra todo lo previsible, había sido capaz de conquistar a la mujer de sus sueños.

Ya no habría más obstáculos en su camino.

Ninguno.

Cuando las copas chocaron, tuvo que contener el impulso a gritar de alegría.

—Por el amor.

Concentrados en su conversación, ninguno de los dos advirtió que había un caballero de cabellos dorados oculto detrás de la maceta con una enorme planta. Ni tampoco la mueca maliciosa que le torció la boca mientras levantaba su propia copa en un brindis silencioso.

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Lady Winry era exactamente lo que él había pensado que era. Una joven rica con un padre que tenía el suficiente poder como para liberarla de cualquier dificultad. Parecía que el futuro de lord Heidrich no era tan sombrío como él había temido.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

* * *

Winry tiró del medallón que colgaba de su cuello hasta que la cadena estuvo a punto de romperse. Los hombres eran, sin duda, las criaturas más insoportables.

Su padre y Edward debían saber que sus nervios la estaban carcomiendo mientras esperaba el resultado de la entrevista. Por el amor de Dios, era su futuro lo que estaban decidiendo.

Pero aunque se había rehusado a sacar un pie de su casa, y se había ido retrasando para salir al concierto de Braxton, sin importar que llegara más tarde aún de lo que correspondía según los dictados de la moda, no había recibido noticias de los dos hombres.

Los mataría a ambos, decidió, mientras le daba otro tirón a su collar. O se sacaría un zapato y los golpearía con él. Cualquier cosa que hiciera reaccionar a los malditos.

Mirando impaciente por encima del hombro el umbral vacío, Winry suspiró aliviada mientras un aria terminaba y los invitados podían gozar de unos minutos de descanso en medio del penoso programa del espectáculo.

Se levantó del asiento antes de que su madre le diera un sermón acerca del decoro, y ya estaba en camino hacia el vestíbulo, donde esperaba encontrar a Edward, o quizás a su padre.

Estaba atravesando la entrada cuando un lacayo uniformado se le acercó, y con una rápida inclinación de cabeza le entregó una nota doblada.

Su corazón dio un brinco de excitación mientras desplegaba el papel y leía la breve misiva.

"_Te espero en el jardín de invierno. No te demores, mi queridísimo amor. _

_Edward."_

Introdujo la nota dentro de su guante, mientras bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras rumbo a la parte posterior de la mansión. Por suerte, su madre conocía muy bien su desagrado por esos tediosos espectáculos los musicales y supondría que se estaba escondiendo hasta que llegara el momento oportuno para irse. Podía desaparecer sin ocasionar el más mínimo murmullo.

Un escalofrío de placer anticipado le recorría el cuerpo a medida que investigaba el laberinto de pasillos hasta descubrir el que la conducía hasta el jardín de invierno.

Dios mío, ¡qué desvergonzada soy!, reconoció con una leve sonrisa. La tarde anterior había pasado horas en los brazos de Edward saciando su pasión. Por cierto, otra chica, al menos, se sentiría un poco avergonzada de su conducta apasionada.

Pero no ella.

Solo pensar en el hombre que se convertiría en su marido le bastaba para desear con locura sus caricias.

Winry abrió la puerta de vidrio y entró en el ambiente caluroso del oscuro jardín de invierno. De inmediato se sintió envuelta en el exótico perfume de las orquídeas. No le agradaba mucho ese olor denso y empalagoso.

Mirando a su alrededor, dio unos pasos por el sendero, mientras se iba acostumbrando poco a poco a la oscuridad.

—¡Hola! —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

—Sí —le respondió una voz masculina desde las penumbras.

Intrigada por la extraña conducta de Edward, Winry avanzó entre matas de exuberantes plantas, y se detuvo cuando llegó a la fuente de mármol.

—¿Te estás escondiendo? —le preguntó.

—Me estuve escondiendo —una figura delgada y vestida con elegancia apareció de repente a la luz de la luna—... hasta este momento.

Winry se quedó helada por la sorpresa.

—¿Alphonse?

Él le hizo una reverencia.

—A tu servicio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Una sonrisa codiciosa se dibujó en sus labios demasiado finos.

—Esperándote, por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo?

De pronto comprendió que había caído en una trampa. Maldición. Ella había esperado disfrutar de unos pocos maravillosos minutos a solas con Edward. Y ahora tenía que soportar el esfuerzo de otra confrontación con este hombre. Antes prefería escuchar otra docena de horribles arias.

—Fuiste tú el que envió la nota.

—¿Quién otro? —se le acercó, y entrecerró sus ojos—. ¿No me vas a decir que estabas esperando a tu granjero?

—¿Para qué quieres encontrarte conmigo?

La sonrisa de lord Heidrich casi desaparece ante el tono de impaciencia de Winry, pero con la habilidad que le había permitido romper el corazón de más de una mujer, avanzaba hacia ella como un príncipe encantado.

—Para empezar, quiero decirte que he sido un tonto y un cobarde —murmuró con voz seductora. Se adelantó y tomó su mano aferrándola con fuerza.

—¿Qué?

Él se iba acercando cada vez más. Winry sentía que el fuerte perfume de su colonia se mezclaba con el desagradable olor del aire. Era un contraste notable con el limpio y fresco aroma de Edward.

Con un movimiento teatral, ALphonse hizo que la mano de ella se apoyara contra su pecho, mientras sus facciones reflejaban el más profundo dolor.

—Mi querida, cuando tu padre rechazó mi propuesta de matrimonio, el dolor me atormentó. Me resultaba insoportable pensar en una vida sin ti —hizo una pausa para juzgar el efecto que sus palabras producían en ella—. Y fue..., debo reconocer, un golpe decisivo para mi orgullo. Tu padre me hizo sentir con toda claridad que solo merecía su desprecio.

Winry no pudo evitar estremecerse. Sus sentimientos hacia este caballero podían haber desaparecido con gran rapidez, pero sin duda su familia lo había tratado muy mal.

—Lo siento, Alphonse.

—Yo soy el que lo lamenta —la sorprendió su insistencia—. Me comporté como un niño caprichoso en vez de como un caballero que te ama con desesperación. Nunca debí haberme alejado. ¿Qué me importa tu fortuna? ¿O la aprobación de tu padre? No me importa nada más que tu amor. Tener tu corazón vale más para mí que tener una fortuna.

Se hizo un silencio, la muchacha lo miro con una desconfianza que iba en aumento. Había esperado su enojo. Incluso aceptaba que merecer algunos reproches. Pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que insistiera en casarse con ella.

La estremeció un fuerte escalofrío. Eso era impensable.

—Alphonse...

—Sea como fuere, de algún modo lograremos sobrevivir, te lo prometo, amor mío —continuó hablando sin hacer caso de su débil intento de protesta—. Quizá no sea una vida tan lujosa como la vida a la que estás acostumbrada, pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que no te falte ninguna comodidad.

Su recelo aumentó. Había algo raro. Alphonse era un caballero londinense que llevaba una vida costosa. Un caballero que se cortaría la garganta antes de vivir con privaciones.

—Alphonse, no estás razonando con claridad—replicó, con la mayor cautela.

—No, recién ahora, por fin, estoy razonando como corresponde —reiteró, febrilmente—. Sé que me amas. Sé que deseas convertirte en mi esposa. Me lo has dicho demasiadas veces. ¿O ya has olvidado las apasionadas cartas que me escribiste? Todavía las atesoro.

Se estremeció al recordar esas cartas. En ese entonces había considerado propio de una joven enamorada inmortalizar sus sentimientos en fervientes cartas de amor. Recién ahora comprendía que eran un intento de demostrarse a sí misma que sus sentimientos eran auténticos.

¿De qué otra manera, si no, podía justificar que había usado a Al como un medio para salir de su cárcel dorada?

—Me importabas, Alphonse —trató de salir del paso, demasiado avergonzada para reconocer la verdad.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Todavía te importo.

—La situación ha cambiado.

—¿Porque te sientes obligada a casarte con alguien de fortuna? No te preocupes —llevó los rígidos dedos de la joven hasta sus labios—. Seremos tan pobres como ratas, pero estaremos juntos. Nada más importa.

Ella abrió los ojos, azorada. ¿Tan pobres como ratas? Bien, bien, bien. Ahora estaba segura de que había algo que no funcionaba. Evidentemente, Al estaba recreando algún juego cruel, o había enloquecido.

—Por favor, debes escucharme —ordenó ella, que solo deseaba salir de una buena vez del jardín de invierno.

La expresión de lord Heidrich se endureció antes de que sus brazos la estrecharan y la oprimieran contra su cuerpo.

—Después de besarte —murmuró él, inclinándose hacia su boca que se rehusaba—. Dios mío, te he extrañado tanto.

Una oleada de pánico la recorrió mientras luchaba por liberarse de su abrazo y se cubría labios.

—¡No!

La sujetó con fuerza antes de que pudiera escaparse.

—¿Qué sucede, mi amor?

—Sin importar lo que haya habido entre nosotros, ya ha terminado —con un esfuerzo inútil intentó liberar del abrazo—. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

—¿Por lo de tu dote? Ya te he dicho que no tiene importancia.

Winry lo miró con disgusto.

—Estoy comprometida con otro.

—¿El Conde Campesino?

Ella se puso rígida por la sorpresa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Qué importancia tiene? —replicó Alphonse con desdén—. Dios mío, ¿crees que yo sería capaz de permitir que te sacrificaras a ese torpe campesino solo por tu bienestar económico? Nunca. Mereces a un hombre que sea digno de ti. Un hombre que pertenezca a tu mundo, no a los establos.

Instintivamente, dejó de debatirse para observar el rostro que ya no parecía tan lindo como antes.

—Edward es un hombre maravilloso.

Una risa cortante, sin alegría, resonó en el jardín de invierno. De pronto, Winry tomó conciencia de cuan aislados estaban del resto de los invitados.

—Sin duda, has tratado de convencerte a ti misma de ello. Después de todo, es asquerosamente rico. Pero ambos sabemos que nunca tendrá un lugar en la alta sociedad. Nunca será más que un motivo de vergüenza para ti y para tu familia.

—Eso no es cierto...

—Por supuesto que sí—interrumpió Al las vehementes palabras de Winry—. Pero eso ya no importa. Serás mi esposa. Me perteneces

¿Pertenecerle a él?

A duras penas pudo resistir el deseo de darle una bofetada en su rostro petulante. Demonios, ¿cómo pudo pensar alguna vez que este hombre era digno de un minuto de su tiempo? Debajo de su elegante encanto no era más que un sapo despreciable.

—Te tienes mucha confianza —le dijo, con la mayor frialdad.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo confianza en ti. Has dado pruebas demasiado evidentes de que todavía me amas.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—El medallón, querida mía. —Al le soltó el brazo para tocar el collar de plata—. Si ya no me amas, ¿por qué sigues llevando mi retrato sobre tu corazón?

—Eso es ridículo...

Un fuerte ruido detrás de ella la hizo volverse, para ver a una silueta grande, conocida, que se retiraba del jardín de invierno. Su corazón se paralizó al advertir que Edward debía haber escuchado al menos la última parte de la conversación. Y a juzgar por la rigidez de su espalda, no le había complacido en absoluto encontrarla a solas con otro hombre. Rayos.

—Edward, Edward, ¿adónde vas?

Él sin duda había oído el angustioso llamado, pero no disminuyó la velocidad de su paso y aunque Winry se apresuró para detenerlo, se escuchó resonar el ruido de la puerta de vidrio al cerrarse.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago por el pánico.

No. Oh, no, no.

Edward abandonó furioso la mansión sin dirigir siquiera una mirada a los invitados que trataban de llamar su atención. Tampoco advirtió a los sirvientes, que tenían que apartarse a su paso o arriesgarse a ser atropellados. No existía nada más para él que el fuego de la furia que consumía su alma.

Dios mío... los rumores eran ciertos. Había sido vilmente engañado.

Había sido un imbécil y un ingenuo a quien jamás le habrían tenido que permitir alternar con la nobleza. Y la noche había empezado tan bien.

Después de su entrevista con el duque de Lockharte, le había dedicado la tarde a su sastre. Después de todo, un caballero a punto de casarse con Winry necesitaba un guardarropa elegante. No haría nada que pudiera avergonzarla, aunque eso significara que tuviera que vestir como un maldito dandy.

Tras un breve encuentro con su administrador, para asegurarse de que los trámites para su próxima boda comenzaran lo antes posible, se había dirigido a toda prisa a su casa, a vestirse para el concierto.

Solo porque se le había hecho tarde pudo ver a Winry digiriéndose hacia el jardín de invierno. Había sentido curiosidad, pero también una razonable alarma mientras la seguía. Se había detenido frente a un espejo —disgustado por su incipiente vanidad— para asegurarse de que no se le hubiera torcido la maldita corbata y de que sus cabellos estuvieran en orden.

Por supuesto, la demora lo hizo ingresar con retraso en el jardín de invierno. Tan tarde, que Winry se había imaginado que estaba a solas con su amado lord Heidrich y en libertad para permitirse una apasionada escena de amor. Una escena digna de Shakespeare.

Y le había revelado la verdad acerca de la mujer que había estado a punto de convertir en su condesa.

El fuego de su ira lo devoraba mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía hacia la hilera de coches que esperaban. Apartando bruscamente al sorprendido mozo de cuadra, abrió la puerta y entró en el coche.

—Llévame a casa —gruñó.

—De inmediato, señor.

Cerrando la puerta, Edward se apoyó en el respaldo de cuero y apretó los puños sobre su regazo. Nunca había estado tan furioso en toda su vida. Y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, había una gran parte de su ser que solo deseaba regresar al jardín de invierno y cargar a Winry sobre uno de sus hombros y llevársela para no dejarla ir nunca más.

Por Dios... él era un verdadero imbécil.

—Edward.

De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta del carruaje y Winry estaba subiéndose al coche con dificultad.

Sorprendido por su audacia, se quedó mudo por unos instantes cuando ella cerró la puerta y se instaló en el asiento frente a él, recupero el habla.

—Bájate ya mismo de este coche, Winry —siseó, furioso.

Ella levantó su mentón.

—No. No hasta que me digas qué te sucede.

Contra su voluntad, notó que estaba devorando con los ojos la esbelta figura de la joven. Incluso en la penumbra, se la veía perturbada de un modo extraño, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de rubor y sus cabellos rubios se desprendían del prolijo rodete que coronaba su cabeza.

Quizás no era tan sorprendente, le susurraba una voz maligna en el fondo de su mente. Ella venía de estar en los brazos de otro hombre.

Sintió un dolor intolerable en el pecho.

—No te hagas la inocente, lady Winry. No estoy de humor.

Ella se mordió el labio, sorprendida por la dureza de su tono.

—¿Estás enojado?

Él se rió breve y ásperamente.

—¿Cómo crees que me siento después de haberte encontrado en los brazos de tu amor?

—No es mi amor.

La violencia de su tono solo acrecentó su furia. Por supuesto, ella podía negar sus sentimientos por el otro hombre. En ese momento, debía estar aterrorizada solo de pensar que su fortuna se le escapaba de las manos.

—¡Qué idiota he sido! —una voz llena de disgusto salió de lo profundo de su garganta—. Maes me lo advirtió, pero no quise escuchar sus consejos.

La joven frunció el ceño.

—Edward, si escuchaste la conversación, debes haberme oído decirle a Alphonse que ya no tengo el más mínimo interés en él.

—Porque necesitas una fortuna. Algo que él no podía darte —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. El sentido común le aconsejaba hacerla descender del coche y marcharse sin mirar atrás. ¿Qué sentido tenía ahondar en el asunto? Pero el sentido común tiene poca influencia en un corazón roto y en el orgullo herido. De pronto necesitó saber la verdad —. ¿Por qué me mientes?

Ella parpadeó.

—Nunca te mentí.

—Me juraste que tu corazón te pertenecía.

—Me pertenece, o me pertenecía hasta que te lo di a ti —protestó ella, incluso arreglándoselas para hacer brillar unas lágrimas en sus maravillosos ojos azules.

—La verdad, Winry, ¿tuviste una relación con lord Heidrich?

La chica hizo una pausa, y por unos instantes Edward pensó que intentaría decirle una inútil mentira. Luego, alzándose de hombros, ella se entregó a lo inevitable.

—Durante un corto período.

—¿Y querías casarte con él?

—Yo... Sí.

Edward se estremeció. Era ridículo, pero la confirmación aumentó el dolor que sentía en su corazón. Como si hubiera tenido la ilusión de que todo hubiera sido un terrible malentendido.

Idiota.

—¿Y no pensaste que debías decírmelo? —gruñó.

—Pertenece a mi pasado. Mi padre ya había rechazado su propuesta.

Edward quedó petrificado cuando la verdad lo golpeó en el rostro. Maldito el duque de Lockharte. Los había manipulado como dos marionetas.

—Dios mío —logró balbucear—. Por eso tu padre hizo su artera maniobra. Sabía que estabas enamorada de un cazador de fortunas.

—¿Maniobra? ¿Qué maniobra? —repitió sin entender.

Echando hacia atrás su cabeza, él lanzó una carcajada.

—Felicitaciones, mi querida, no eres tan pobre como creías. El duque en persona me dijo que no necesitaba mi riqueza. Tienes una dote: puedes casarte con el hombre que quieras.

Ella levantó una mano y se la llevó al corazón. El movimiento puso en evidencia el nacimiento de sus blancos senos apenas cubiertos por su profundo escote, y Edward se revolvió incómodo en su asiento.

Era obvio que su cuerpo todavía no había registrado el mensaje que esa mujer era una peligrosa traidora.

—¿Mi padre me mintió?

—Parece que es una costumbre de la familia.

Winry ignoró su insulto frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué haría algo semejante?

—Evidentemente pensaba que era la única manera de mantenerte alejada del hombre con el que querías casarte.

—Pero...

—Basta ya —Edward levantó una mano para masajearse el cuello tensionado—. Habla con tu padre si quieres saber lo que había en su mente retorcida. Yo me desligo de la situación.

Ella aspiró hondo, como si él, literalmente, la hubiera abofeteado

—Esto es absurdo —se inclinó hacia él con su belleza hechizante bajo la luz de la luna—. Ya sabes lo que siento por ti.

Edward la miró con evidente recelo. Había esperado que ella se arrojara en los brazos de su prometido anterior desde el momento en que se viera liberada de la necesidad de casarse con alguien de fortuna. No tenía sentido que continuase con su juego cruel.

De todos modos, si no descubría alguna otra cosa esta noche, significaba que no podía confiar en esa mujer.

—Sé lo que me has hecho creer.

—La otra noche...

—¿Qué? —la interrumpió con grosería—. ¿Me diste tu cuerpo?

Ella se estremeció ante la crudeza de su expresión.

—Sí.

—Llevando el retrato de otro hombre en el cuello.

Antes de que la joven comprendiera lo que él estaba haciendo, Edward le arrancó el medallón. Le pareció que la fría plata ardía en la palma de su mano mientras miraba la delicada joya. Esa era la fuente de su mayor dolor. Más allá de las mentiras, más allá de su conciencia de que no era más que un medio para llegar a su fortuna, le dolía la frialdad con que ella había fingido amarlo, mientras aún conservaba el retrato de otro hombre.

—Supongo que imaginabas que yo era tu precioso Alphonse mientras dejabas que te poseyera.

—Jamás.

El conde le arrojó el medallón en el regazo. Por Dios, no podía soportar seguir tocándolo.

—¿Crees que te perdonaré solo porque me has entregado tu virginidad? —le preguntó con desprecio—. Ah, no te molestas en contestar. Sin duda él estará dispuesto a perdonarte una vez que descubra que tu dote está intacta.

Ella, de pronto, se hundió en su asiento, con una expresión de dolorosa confusión.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan malvado? —susurró.

Por unos instantes, Edward sintió que lo sobrecogía una oleada de culpa. Como si Winry en verdad sintiera algo por él.

Entonces volvió a distinguir el destello plateado del medallón sobre su regazo, y evitó dejarse llevar por un momento de debilidad. Diablos, ¿cuántas veces necesitaba que le pisotearan el corazón antes de aprender la lección?

—¿Qué quieres que sea? —dijo con voz ronca—. ¿El simple, el tonto campesino que no advierte cuando lo están usando? Lo lamento, pero me temo que ese hombre ha descubierto la verdad. Nunca más volverá a ser tan ingenuo.

De pronto, ella tomó el medallón y lo arrojó al piso del carruaje.

—El medallón no significa nada, Edward —aseguró entre dientes—. Por el amor de Dios, hasta me había olvidado que dentro de él estaba el retrato de Alphonse.

Lord Harrington, de pronto, volvió la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. Deseaba con tanta desesperación poder creerle, hasta que sintió que ya había soportado demasiado. Estaba furioso, herido, y había perdido la facultad de pensar con coherencia. Todo lo que quería era un botellón de brandy y la comodidad de su cama. Mañana tendría tiempo de reflexionar acerca del caos en que se había convertido su vida.

—Vete, Winry.

—Edward...

—Vete —murmuró clavándole una mirada de hielo—. No tengo nada más que decirte.

* * *

**CONTINUARA….**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Después de haber escuchado una cantidad de rumores escandalosos acerca del más famoso antro de juego londinense, Winry descubrió que La guarida de Diablo era un lugar más bien modesto, de una discreta elegancia que no llamaba en absoluto la atención.

Por supuesto, se consoló pensando que apenas era el mediodía. Sin duda, las cortesanas a medio vestir y los hombres borrachos que buscaban un duelo por su honor no llegaban sino después de la hora del té.

Avanzó entre las numerosas mesas dirigiéndose directamente hacia las escaleras. No era una conducta apropiada para una dama, pero ella ya había ido a la casa de Edward, y había sido recibida solo por la doncella.

Si la alta sociedad quería motivos para escandalizarse por su apasionada conducta, ahora les daría unos cuantos. Nada le importaba sino descubrir dónde estaba Edward.

Ya mismo.

Evidentemente asombrado de encontrarse con una impaciente dama de la aristocracia merodeando por la sala de juego, un joven sirviente se apresuró a detenerla.

—Discúlpeme, pero usted no puede estar aquí, señorita —balbuceó el joven, ruborizándose intensamente.

Forzada a detenerse, Winry puso las manos sobre las caderas y le frunció el ceño con una altivez digna de la hija de un duque.

—Soy lady Winry, no señorita, y estoy aquí para hablar con lord Hugues. Vaya por él de inmediato.

—Me temo que lord Hugues todavía no ha llegado —murmuró temeroso—. Si usted tuviera la bondad de dejarle un mensaje...

Winry nunca había sido una de esas personas que tratan a los sirvientes sin la más mínima consideración, pero hoy no iba a permitir que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Era una mujer con una misión.

—No voy a moverme de este lugar hasta que haya hablado con su señoría —declaró amenazadora—, así que puede informarle ya mismo a su señor que no logrará engatusarme.

—Lady Winry —se escuchó una voz que provenía de lo alto de la escalera. —¿No es demasiado temprano para estar aterrorizando a mis sirvientes?

La joven se puso tensa al observar al esbelto caballero de rostro delgado que bajaba las escaleras. Pero, fue su expresión de burlona diversión lo que puso sus nervios de punta.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —le preguntó con tono firme.

—Buenos días también a ti —la reprendió Hugues dirigiéndole una perezosa mirada al nervioso sirviente—. Puede retirarse, Cookson.

Esperó que el muchacho se escabullera antes de dirigir su atención a la expresión tensa de la joven.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte un café?

Ella apretó los dientes, enojada. Dios todopoderoso, acababa de pasarse la peor noche de su vida luchando con el temor de haber perdido a Edward para siempre, seguida de una mañana frenética intentando encontrar a su elusivo prometido.

No estaba de humor para ser tratada con condescendencia por un caballero que evidentemente había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para poner a Edward en su contra.

—No, muchas gracias.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus finos labios.

—¿Té? ¿Brandy? ¿Arsénico?

—Todo lo que quiero es a Edward —lo interrumpió, impaciente.

—¿Y crees que lo llevo en el bolsillo?

—Creo que sabe dónde está.

Agitando su pañuelo, Hugues se dirigió con lentitud a acomodar un candelabro de plata sobre una mesa cercana.

—Es posible; de todos modos, te puedes imaginar que no te diré dónde está. Tú eres, después de todo, la principal razón por la cual ha desaparecido.

Winry se estremeció, a su pesar. Se rehusaba a aceptar que era la culpable de la conducta irracional de Edward. En realidad, él se había inclinado a pensar de ella lo peor. Pero no podía negar que no había sido del todo sincera con él.

—Debo hablar con él.

De pronto Maes se dio vuelta, con un destello desconcertante en sus ojos claros.

—¿Todavía no has terminado de torturarlo? Quizá todavía te queda algún puñal para clavarle por la espalda.

La joven ignoró la atmósfera agresiva que se había creado. No se dejaría intimidar. Esto era demasiado importante.

—Sé muy bien que no le simpatizo, señor Hugues —lo enfrentó.

Si esperaba que él manifestase la más mínima molestia, estaba condenada a la desilusión.

—Tengo un gusto irreprochable —se excusó con una gran sonrisa.

—También sé que ha tratado de convencer a Edward de que yo no era confiable —atacó.

—Es evidente que también soy brillante.

La idea de estrangular al exasperante hombre pasó por la cabeza de Winry. El placer valía ser colgada por asesinato. Por desgracia, necesitaba que él le dijera dónde podía encontrar a Edward.

Adelantándose, ella apuntó con un dedo hacia la nariz.

—Pero se ha equivocado conmigo, milord. Yo amo a Edward. Y nada ni nadie va a impedir que me convierta en su esposa.

Maes ni pestañeó.

—Sin duda le has dicho las mismas palabras a Heidrich y quién sabe a cuantos otros pobres crédulos más.

Arggg... este hombre era de veras odioso.

—¿Acaso nunca hizo ninguna tontería en su vida? —le preguntó—. ¿Nunca se dejó deslumbrar por un rostro bonito ni dijo palabras que hubiera preferido no pronunciar nunca? ¿Nunca mantuvo secretos por miedo a lo que pudiera suceder si los revelaba? Debe ser un hombre muy especial.

Asombrosamente, el esbelto aristócrata pareció ponerse tenso al escuchar sus palabras desafiantes. Como si ella hubiera sido capaz de tocar un nervio sensible. Luego, con extrema rapidez, su expresión burlona desapareció para poner en evidencia la aguda inteligencia que tan bien sabía mantener escondida.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, lady Winry?

Ella tomó unos instantes para pensar lo que diría. Sin duda podía llorar, lamentarse y rogar hasta desvanecerse sin obtener nada de ese hombre. Solo si lograba convencerlo de que no tenía la intensión de seguir lastimando a su amigo averiguaría su paradero.

—Quiero tener la oportunidad de demostrarle a Edward que lo amo—aclaró, con dulce y firme sinceridad.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

Bueno, ese era el problema, por supuesto. ¿Cómo puede convencer una mujer a un hombre de que lo ama?

—Haré todo lo que sea necesario.

—Él es un hombre obstinado que se siente traicionado. No creo que te haga fáciles las cosas.

Winry hizo una mueca. Hugues no la conocía o jamás hubiera hecho una afirmación tan absurda.

—No creo que sea más obstinado que yo. Lord Harrington puede no saberlo todavía, pero tarde o temprano será mi esposo.

Hugues la observó con detenimiento, antes de suspirar resignado.

—Edward regresó a Kent esta mañana.

Un miedo terrible le oprimió el corazón. Así que él realmente la había abandonado. No tenía la actitud de un caballero con intenciones de superar los problemas que habían surgido entre ambos. ¿Era posible que Edward se hubiera desentendido de la situación? ¿Se había convencido hasta tal punto de que ella lo había traicionado, que se rehusaba a escuchar razones?

—¿Ha regresado a sus propiedades?

Hugues hizo un ademán.

—Declaró que le había perdido el gusto a Londres.

Ella tragó saliva.

—¿Piensa regresar?

—No lo sé. —La escrutó—. Ya te advertí que no sería un asunto sencillo.

Hizo todo lo posible por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

No. No se entregaría a la desesperación. De alguna manera, obligaría a Edward a enfrentar la verdad. Se pertenecían, a pesar de lo que creyera este bruto descerebrado ahora.

—Gracias, señor Hugues. No lo molestaré más —Winry se dirigió hacia la puerta, esforzándose para que no la traicionaran sus piernas temblorosas. Apenas cruzó el umbral, sin embargo, se volvió para mirar al aristócrata excéntrico que observaba de un modo sombrío.

—¿Hace apuestas, señor Hugues?

—Mi querida, soy el dueño de este infierno de juegos de azar.

—¿Cuánto apuesta por mi éxito?

Él echó atrás la cabeza para reírse con genuino buen humor.

—Para mí apostar que el sol saldrá por el oeste es lo mismo que apostar en contra de una mujer decidida a arrastrar a su hombre hasta el párroco más cercano.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras caminaba por las dependencias de servicio de su pequeña propiedad, Edward contuvo un suspiro al escuchar el sonido de un llanto sofocado que resonaba en el vestíbulo.

Aunque ya había pasado una semana desde su regreso a Kent, todavía no se había acostumbrado por completo a enfrentar los tediosos problemas cotidianos que inevitablemente se le presentaban.

En Londres, había sido el conde de Harrington. Nadie se hubiera atrevido a molestarlo a menos que tuviera un asunto urgente. Y, por cierto, su casa estaba administrada con tanta eficiencia que no había tenido que intervenir.

Aquí él no era más que Edward Elric. Un hombre considerado más como un miembro de la familia que como un amo.

Deteniéndose ante la puerta abierta de la habitación de su ama de llaves, contempló a la enorme mujer de cabellos grises que estaba secándose el rostro con un gran pañuelo.

—Señora Green —la reprendió con amabilidad—. ¿Qué significa esta tontería?

—Oh, señor —el ama de llaves suspiró con expresión trágica—. Señor, yo no puedo dejarlo en la estacada. ¿Quién se va a ocupar de usted cuando yo me vaya?

Eran las palabras que había escuchado ya más de una docena de veces desde su inesperado regreso, y contuvo otro resoplido.

La anciana mujer había sido el pilar de la administración de la casa durante décadas y estaba convencida de que él no podría sobrevivir un día sin ella.

O quizá quería estar segura de que no podían sobrevivir sin ella. Dejando de lado un injusto arrebato de impaciencia, Edward logro esbozar una sonrisa. No iba a permitirse desahogar su mal humor con su personal de servicio.

—Echaremos de menos su colaboración, querida mía, y sin duda esta casa será un caos para cuando usted regrese, pero nos las vamos a arreglar para sobrevivir —le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. De ninguna manera puede faltar a la boda de su nieta.

La mujer retorcía el pañuelo en sus manos, desgarrada entre el deseo de estar con su familia y el temor a que sucediera alguna calamidad en su ausencia.

—Le prometí a Betty que la acompañaría

—Y eso es exactamente lo que va a hacer.

—Pero...

—El coche la está esperando en la puerta, y usted sabe cuánto me disgusta que mi cochero esté esperando —la interrumpió, con una mirada severa.

—No me parece bien —se sonó la nariz—. ¿Quién se va a ocupar de usted?

El conde resistió el impulso de mirar hacia abajo para verificar si todavía usaba pantalones cortos. Los miembros de más edad de la servidumbre no parecían advertir que ya no era un niño.

—La señora Chester se ocupará de mis comidas y Maggie y Liza harán la limpieza —la tranquilizó—. Además, no pretendo hacer vida social.

—Usted no pretende hacer vida social, pero sepa que el párroco y su esposa van a estar en la puerta de su casa tan pronto como se enteren de que usted ha regresado —le advirtió con tono severo—. La señora Allison quiere enterarse antes que nadie de todas las novedades de Londres.

Edward escondió una sonrisa ante la amargura en el tono de la mujer. Había pocos en el vecindario que no se hubieran visto involucrados en los chismes de la señora Allison y su hábito de divulgar las historias más ridículas.

—¿Y cuando he tenido yo novedades que agregar a su catálogo de noticias?

—Recuerde mis palabras: sin mí aquí, ella lo obligará a hablar y a contarle todo acerca del príncipe y cada detalle acerca de cada mujer que le haya hecho una caída de ojos. Y, además, se comería hasta la última galleta que hay en la casa.

Edward se sintió mal al escuchar sus palabras. "Cada mujer que le baya hecho una caída de ojos...". Winry.

Por todos los demonios del infierno. Ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había visto a Winry. Una semana durante la cual había hecho todo lo posible por aclarar sus confusos sentimientos y decidir qué hacer en el futuro. Una forma razonable de tomar la decisión apropiada. Por desgracia, no pasaba un instante en el que no tuviera que combatir el impulso desesperado de volver de inmediato a Londres. La intensidad con la que la anhelaba desafiaba toda lógica.

—Soy bien capaz de evitar a la señora Allison si así lo deseo —murmuró, sin sorprenderse cuando el ama de llaves lo observó curiosa.

Aunque el personal de servicio había tenido cuidado de no investigar las razones de su imprevisto regreso de Londres, todos intuían que algo había sucedido. Y andaban alrededor de él en puntas de pie, como si de pronto pudiera entrar en combustión.

—Sé que es capaz, pero no si está dispuesto a hacerlo —murmuró ella.

Tomándola por un brazo, él la encaminó con decisión hacia la puerta.

—Puede confiar en mí.

—Bueno, supongo que solo serán unos pocos días.

—Vamos —le ordenó.

El ama de llaves giró sobre sus talones para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—No tiene que comerse cada bocado que Margaret le ponga delante, y no use sus mejores botas para el campo. Ah, y si la señora Horwitt llega con uno de sus bizcochuelos, usted se lo agradecerá y lo arrojará a la basura sin pensarlo dos veces. Su cabeza ya no es la que era, no tenemos idea de lo que puede haber dentro de ellos...

—Por Dios, suficiente —Edward se rió mientras la saludaba desde la puerta de adelante—. ¡Quédese tranquila! ¡Disfrute del paseo!

—Es bueno tenerlo de regreso en casa, señor—le acaricio la mejilla como si Edward tuviera cinco años —Todos lo hemos extrañado.

Él sintió el calor del afecto y la ternura de su ama de llaves. Por más que su pasión lo impulsara a regresar a Londres, en verdad era bueno estar en casa.

—Y yo también a ustedes —le estrechó la mano antes de retirarse —. Y ahora váyase, antes de que nos echemos a llorar y tengamos que avergonzarnos.

Convencida de que el techo no se iba a desmoronar tan pronto como ella saliera por la puerta delantera, y segura de que Edward no estaba tramando en secreto reemplazarla, la señora Green por fin se dirigió con paso firme hacia el vestíbulo.

El conde suspiró aliviado mientras abandonaba las dependencias de servicio y se dirigía a su escritorio.

Lo aguardaban pilas de papeles y cuentas de las que tenía que ocuparse. Hasta ese momento, apenas les había echado un vistazo. Además, por supuesto, su administrador le había dejado una lista de varios trabajos de reparación a los que daría inicio tan pronto el señor le diese su aprobación.

Hoy esperaba completar la tarea.

Con esa idea ingresó en la pequeña habitación ocupada por el pesado escritorio de nogal y estanterías llenas de toda clase de libros sobre las tareas agrícolas, manuales y artículos sobre el tema. Pero sus pies no lo condujeron hacia el abarrotado escritorio. En cambio, se dirigió hacia la ventana para contemplar distraídamente los fértiles campos y las praderas que se perdían a la distancia.

Era un paisaje que siempre había llenado su corazón de tranquilo orgullo. Quizás no fuera la propiedad más grande ni la más redituable de Inglaterra. Pero era suya.

Hoy, sin embargo, ni siquiera advirtió las prolijas casitas ni los cercos recién podados. En cambio, sus pensamientos habían regresado una vez más a Londres y a la mujer que había dejado atrás.

Inclinándose contra el pesado marco de madera de la ventana, Edward dejó pasar el tiempo, y apenas percibió que la señora Chester le había traído la bandeja con el té. La dejó enfriarse en el escritorio. Estaba aún allí cuando oyó los pasos de una persona que ingresando en la habitación y el inconfundible sonido de alguien que se aclara la garganta.

Hizo una mueca y se mantuvo de espaldas.

—Gracias por la bandeja, señora Chester, pero no tengo hambre en este momento.

—Pero deberías comer, ¿sabes? —le dijo una suave voz femenina—. Tu cocinera va a estar muy desilusionada si descubre que no has probado nada de lo que te preparó.

Edward se quedó petrificado. ¿Se había vuelto loco del todo? ¿Estaba oyendo voces? Si se daba vuelta, ¿no encontraría a nadie?

Su pregunta quedó respondida cuando sintió un calor inconfundible que se arremolinaba en su cuerpo. Su reacción era bastante real. Lo cual solo podía significar que Winry también era real.

Esperó hasta que se sintió seguro de que podía dominar su desconcierto. Luego se dio vuelta para enfrentar a la mujer que estaba de pie en el medio de la habitación.

Se quedó sin aliento. No había olvidado su belleza. ¿Qué hombre en sus cabales podría olvidarla? Las facciones perfectas, sus exóticos ojos azules y los cabellos color oro. El modo en que el vestido carmesí se adhería a sus voluptuosas curvas.

Dios sabía que ella había atormentado sus pensamientos. Pero no había calculado el impacto de la alegría que sintió al verla.

Gracias a Dios se había quedado petrificado y no pudo precipitarse hacia ella y tomarla en sus brazos.

—Winry —su voz sonó extrañamente fría.

—Edward.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Los temores de la muchacha se reflejaron en su pálido rostro, pero luego se irguió para enfrentarlo.

—Es obvio que he venido a verte.

Su asombro comenzaba a ceder, y una necesaria dosis de sentido común se abrió paso entre la niebla.

—¿Sola?

—Sí.

—Dios mío —frunció el ceño. —¿Has perdido el juicio? El duque me va a hacer colgar.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Mis padres salieron ayer para Surrey, donde esperan la inminente llegada de mi hermano. Ellos creen que estoy con mi tía en Londres.

—¿Y cuando descubran que no es así?

Acercándose al escritorio, ella se sacó distraídamente los guantes y el sombrero y los arrojó a un costado. El conde contuvo el aliento al ver el gracioso balanceo de sus caderas. Entre esos viejos muebles, ella resplandecía como la más preciosa joya.

—Te aseguro que mis padres estarán tan ocupados que no advertirán mi ausencia, y mi tía está lo bastante aliviada de no verse obligada a acompañarme como para cuestionar mi súbita decisión de ir a reunirme con mis padres —lo contempló con cautela—. Nadie sabrá que estoy aquí.

Nadie sabrá...

En un instante de locura, su cuerpo amenazó con rebelarse. La sola idea de tenerla sola y a su merced despertaba una parte primitiva de su ser que él ni siquiera conocía.

Respirando hondo, hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar su buen sentido. Maldición. Ni siquiera sabía por qué ella estaba allí. Lo último que le faltaba era un duque sediento de sangre irrumpiendo en su puerta para vengar el honor de su hija.

—Esto es un delirio. No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a hacer una cosa así —la reprendió.

—¿Y qué querrías que hiciera? Tú eres el que huyó de Londres.

Su orgullo de inmediato reaccionó ante la acusación de cobardía.

—Yo no huí.

—¿No?

—Tengo responsabilidades aquí que debo atender. Los ojos oscuros no abandonaron ni por un instante una expresión severa.

—¿No podías molestarte aunque fuera en despedirte?

—Estaba muy apurado —se excusó.

—¿Y querías lastimarme? —le preguntó con suavidad.

—¿Es eso posible?

La muchacha pareció estremecerse ante la dureza de sus palabras.

—Más de lo que jamás me hubiera imaginado. ¿Por qué otra razón estaría aquí?

Él se dio vuelta con rapidez. Se había sentido tan herido la última vez que estuvieron juntos, que había podido sofocar su impulso instintivo de dejar de lado su sentido común y tomarla en sus brazos y no dejarla ir nunca más. Ahora tenía que luchar para simular superioridad y autoridad.

Tenerla allí. En su casa, donde la había imaginado cientos de veces antes. La realidad lo perturbó hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

—Ya no soy tan idiota como para intentar adivinar lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

—Edward —suspiró ella, y en el corazón de él latió el más salvaje anhelo.

Sintió en su carne los puñales del deseo y de la tentación cuando Winry se le acercó hasta tocar su espalda. Por todos los demonios del infierno, tenía que alejarse para recobrar la compostura. Él no podía llevar adelante una conversación razonable mientras su cuerpo se preparaba para poseerla.

Por el momento, lo más digno sería la retirada.

—Debo marcharme.

—Edward...

* * *

Continuara…


End file.
